Leave the Light On
by Ne Quittez Pas
Summary: Light had dealt with admirers before, but nothing like this. Between an unknown stalker and a mass-murderer with a God complex, it's unlikely that Light will ever sleep again... unless an insomniac detective can help him put a stop to both. LightxL dark
1. From the journal of Light Yagami

_October 15__th__, 2003._

_I'm still not sure that this is absolutely necessary, but my father insists. I suppose it is better to be cautious, but I can't help but feel silly for documenting something so insignificant._

_The first letter arrived on the seventh. I didn't think much of it. I have had admirers before, and while the high season tended to be around Valentine's Day and White Day, it is not terribly unusual for me to get romantic letters at other times of the year, as well. I suppose this one was unusual in that it was not so much romantic as... adoring. I'm still unsatisfied with that word, it doesn't seem to fit, but it will do for now. The letter was more adoring, admiring, of my accomplishments and, of all things, my sense of justice._

_Make no mistake, I am proud of my sense of justice- I simply don't think that it's something that most people list off when describing their ideal mate. Nonetheless, my sense of justice seems to be their sole focus in most of the letters. I say most, but I should be more accurate. One has arrived for me each day. Each day, they become more..._

_Reverent._

_That's the word I was searching for before. It's a little odd, to be sure, but really, they're only letters. I'm not sure why my father's made such a big deal out of it, but I suspect he might just be a little paranoid, because of all the stress and corruption he deals with as chief of police. I'm sure that the person will try to make a move on me sometime very soon, and I can let them down easily then._

_October 20__th__, 2003_

_It is 9:07. I was in the middle of studying when my cell phone rang. It was an unidentified number. When I answered, no one spoke on the other end of the line, even when I repeatedly asked who was there. It might have been a wrong number, but I don't think it was. I think it was the person who's been sending me letters. I hope they come forward soon; I'm beginning to become exasperated with this little game._

_Also, the letters are becoming more frightening._

_October 21__st__, 2003_

_It is 11:03. The person just called again. I am sure it is the person who is sending me letters. I asked who was there, and they said nothing. I admit to losing my temper a bit. I demanded to know who they were, and if they were the person responsible for the letters. They hung up immediately after this accusation._

_I wonder how they got my number in the first place._

_It is 12:35, and I do not think that I can sleep._

_October 24__th__, 2003_

_After no interruptions yesterday or the day before, I had hoped that the bastard would have given up, but it seems he was merely startled. Not that I know it's a man, it could very well be some psycho bitch, but-_

_That was very unprofessional. I will try again._

_At 11:43 tonight, the phone rang again. The- (bastard) (culprit) (offender) (stalk-). There were no calls on the 22__nd__ or 23__rd__. The call woke me up this time, and I was not immediately alert when I asked who was on the line. There was a hitch of breath, but no response. I asked once again if they were responsible for the letters. Dial tone._

_It is 11:53, and I am going to make coffee._

_And check the locks on the doors._

_October 31__st__, 2003_

_He has called every night. People are beginning to notice the bags under my eyes, and I have taken to trading in a bit of my study time to allow myself naps during the day. My family is worried. Last night I tried taking a sleeping pill, melatonin- it is supposed to be okay because it is produced naturally in our bodies._

_It gave me horrific nightmares. Or maybe it's the calls._

_I cannot take much more of this lack of sleep. I have decided that I will not answer the calls anymore. If this prick wants to talk to me, he can do it in person._

_November 2__nd__, 2003_

_I knew that this bastard knows where I live- he's still sending the letters, of course. But it didn't seem like such a big thing, until he sent a pre-paid cell phone with his latest letter. He seems to think that my screening his calls is the result of having lost my phone. Stupid denial, but the prick __was__ smart enough to get a pre-paid phone. It was activated, but not registered under any name._

_My father is mad at me for taking such a risk without talking to him about it. I admit now that I hadn't thought through the consequences of changing my interactions with someone who is so clearly unstable, but I lost my temper with my father. I yelled at him. Told him that I could not survive on twelve hours of sleep a week, that I would not simply lay down and take this treatment._

_My father did not fight with me, though some part of me wished that he would. I want to punch something so badly- preferably my stalker's face._

_... I had thought that I had matured to the point where I would never need to draw comfort from the embrace of a parent again, but I hid my face in my father's chest like a child. I cannot bring myself to be ashamed- not when I wish so badly that my big, strong father, my childhood hero, could make everything better._

_November 5__th__, 2003_

_I don't know that I'll ever sleep again._

_After three days of screening the calls, both to my old and new phones, he realized that I had not lost my phone. Maybe he knows that I haven't been reading his letters, either. I should, I know it, but I feel so dirty after, and no amount of scrubbing can remove the feeling of violation from my skin._

_He broke into the house today. No one was home, thank god- who knows what he might have done if my mother or Sayu had been home. My father questioned the neighbors, but they hadn't seen anything suspicious._

_Of course they hadn't. The bastard won't have horns and a tail, no matter how much of a demon he is. I feel sick._

_Details, of course, I should write details. I just need a moment. Okay._

_Nothing in the house seemed to have been disturbed, other than the broken front door lock and my bedroom, which is a small blessing. At least he seems uninterested in the rest of my family. I didn't find that anything had been moved in any way in my room, but there was no telling what the bastard had done in here._

_Jacked off, probably._

_He left a letter and a 'gift' on my bed. My father read the letter and gave me the gist of it, after I had finished emptying my stomach into the waste basket. Something along the lines of "I know that you're shunning me because I'm not worthy yet, but I'll make you proud of me someday soon." It was clear that he would not be giving up. There was also something along the lines of, "I will make this rotten world fit for my god." His god. I was his god. His gift had been an offering of this devotion._

_A rotten apple._

_I will never eat an apple again._


	2. November 28th

Author's Note: To begin, I would like to thank those who reviewed. Your words mean very much to me indeed, and I'm pleased to hear from you.

In response to inquiries about which of the L/Light pairing would be a 'seme' or 'uke', I'm afraid that I will have to disappoint. I am not fond of the terms, much as I am not fond of the terms 'butch' or 'lipstick' lesbians. Such terms are generally an attempt to classify the partners as the 'man' or the 'woman' in the relationship- and, as the dynamics of homosexual relationships are rather different from those of heterosexual relationships, I find it both confusing and a little insulting to classify them in such terms. In regards to one partner 'submitting' to the other... in an ideal relationship, both partners are equal, and feel equal regardless of positioning. If my readers would like to see a definite 'top' and 'bottom', I recommend that they look into either heterosexual or S&M fiction.

Now, having climbed off of my soap box, I would also like to note that much of the dialogue in this chapter and in following chapters will be taken directly from the anime, and therefore present the following disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The rights belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

_~*~I am afraid my transitions do not make the transition to , so you must suffer through squiggles from now on.~*~_

_November 28__th__, 2003_

_Sayu woke up early this morning. She was already dressed and alert when I entered the kitchen this morning, which was odd. I asked her how she slept and it's a sign of her perceptiveness that she understood that what I was really asking was, "Is the stress of this keeping you up at night, too?". She smiled and shook her head, giving me a slightly pitying look, but it disappeared before I could bring myself to feel angry with her._

"_I wanted to talk to you before you left," she said, and she gave me a cup of coffee she had prepared. It wasn't hot enough, and it tasted like she had added sugar, but I appreciated the sentiment and the caffeine, so I said nothing. My mother gave me breakfast, and I thanked her. Sayu waited for her to leave before she began._

"_Did you know that I keep a diary?" She asked, making eye contact with me. She looked very serious, and it felt odd to see her doing anything but smiling or teasing. It made me uncomfortable, but proud, because sometimes I forgot that my little sister could be clever, too._

_It took me a moment to process her question, and when I had, I frowned. "If you're asking if I've been reading it, I'm-"_

"_I'm not accusing you of anything," Sayu said quickly, and she flashed a small smile. It disappeared as quickly as it came. "I just..." She seemed lost for a moment, before blurting, "They're not just for girls, you know." I didn't question this statement, sure that she would explain herself in the absence of a response. "You've been looking really bad lately, big bro," she said, breaking eye contact now, blushing lightly and tracing patterns on the dining table. "You've got so much on your mind all the time, and I know you're keeping track of all of the stuff... all of the stuff that's going on, but I think that maybe you're so caught up in everything that you're not really paying any attention to what you feel. And I know that I always feel better after I write in my diary. It helps me understand myself, and the feelings don't hurt as much once they're on paper, you know?" She looked up at me now, then smiled another sad little smile. "Anyway, I just... thought you might want to give it a shot." She stood from the table, walked around, and gave me a hug. It was slightly awkward, as I was sitting down, but I returned the embrace. "...I'm going to get ready for school," she finally said, extricating herself from me. She paused at the doorway. "Love you, Light," she said, then disappeared up the stairs._

_Sayu is not book smart, but she knows about feelings. I think she knows me better than I have ever given her credit for. I have decided_

"What's the matter, Yagami?" Light froze in his writing and looked up at the teacher. _Ask me a question about the reading,_ he thought, _assume that I was taking notes._ "Please translate the sentence."

"Follow the teachings of God," he said, dutifully. "Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful...and there will be no storms." Once Light was satisfied that the teacher had lost interest in him, he picked up my pencil once more.

_I have decided to try it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Page break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadow lurked in the courtyard, dark gaze fixed upon a school window. Just visible through the glare of the sun, a young man could be seen writing in a notebook. The shadow took a shuddering breath, hands shaking with excited tremors at the sight of

"_God,"_ he breathed, looking reverently at the oblivious student in the window. "Please," he begged in the empty courtyard, partially hidden behind a tree. "I know that I am not worthy, but I do not know how I can become worthy! How can I serve you? How can I show you my devotion? Please, God! Tell me!..."

The shadow's breath hitched as the object of his devotion turned his amber gaze to the window. The student cocked his head, seemingly puzzled, as he watched something black plummet to the ground outside the window. The boy shook his head, turning back to the front of the classroom, as if dismissing the occurrence.

The shadow did no such thing. _"God!..."_ He said fervently, rushing over to the item that had fallen from the sky. It was clearly a sign from God. His prayers had been answered! He picked it up, holding it reverently. It was a thin black notebook. He ran one hand over the words on the cover, _Death Note._ He glanced up at the window again, puzzled, but his God was not watching anymore. He was probably ashamed, the shadow thought. Ashamed that his servant was so incapable, that he needed such help in order to serve him. Swallowing, the shadow opened the notebook.

"Death Note..." He murmured, gaze traveling over the rules written on the inside cover of the notebook. "How to use it..." He gasped, and a broad, toothy smile spread across his face. It did not suit his features, and made him seem as manic as his next words. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." A high bark of laughter escaped the shadow, and he briefly glanced around to see if anyone had heard. The courtyard was empty, though, and trembling hands closed the note as the shadow swept into a low bow. "Yes, God. Thank you, God. I love you, God."

The shadow hurried away from the school, eager to serve his God.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The assailant who killed six people yesterday at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku has now taken eight people hostage, including children and teachers, in this daycare center..."

Light listened to the news absentmindedly, debating between studying or writing in his journal. He eventually decided on studying. Journal writing could wait until he had caught up to where he needed to be... He couldn't let himself fall behind in his schoolwork, no matter the extenuating circumstances. He glanced up at the small television in his room, mildly interested, as he fished his books out of his school bag.

"...The police have now identified the suspect as 42-year-old Kurou Otoharada, unemployed."

They flashed a picture of Otoharada, and Light analyzed his appearance. He was gaunt, disheveled, and looked older than his years. Light suspected drug involvement or psychological instability, possibly a combination of the two.

"The police will begin negotiations with the suspect."

_I will begin this religious propaganda,_ he thought, frowning lightly as he reviewed the reading from earlier in the day.

"...Well, that is not clear at the moment."

"I'm so worried for the hostages right now."

_Follow the teachings of God..._

"Yes."

_Then, the blessings of the sea will become bountiful..._

"This has been a report from the scene."

"Thank you very much. What do you think, Mr. Hashimoto?"

"Well, I'm hoping for a quick resolution to this."

_...and there will be no storms._

"Just a minute. There seems to be something happening. The hostages are coming out!"

"What?" Light closed the text book, focusing on the screen and waiting for an explanation.

"They all seem to be all right! And now it looks like the SWAT team is entering! Has the suspect been arrested?- Yes! We just received word that the suspect has died inside the daycare center! The suspect is dead!"

Died? Light's mind was quickly running through the possibilities. He doubted any of the teachers would have been dumb enough to try to overpower someone who was clearly dangerous and unstable, and the children wouldn't have been physically able to do it, so that ruled out the idea that a hostage had killed him. The police had been outside the building... suicide, then? It seemed the most likely.

"The police are strongly denying that they shot the suspect!"

"Then could he have felt cornered... and committed suicide?"

"According to one of the hostages, 'the suspect just suddenly collapsed'."

"Suddenly collapsed," Light repeated, disbelieving. It was really very strange. It reminded me of stories where people spoke out against God and were immediately struck by lightning, even on a clear day. To just suddenly collapse... then again. There was no such thing as a God, sitting back and judging the wrong-doers of the world (though his stalker clearly believed otherwise). Even if such a being existed, surely they would not exercise their power against such a small offender as Otoharada... There had to be an explanation. It was likely that the stress of being cornered, coupled with the cocktail of drugs Otoharada was almost certainly on, caused the man's heart to simply give out.

Yes, that sounded reasonable. An oddly fortuitous occurrence, but nothing completely out of the ordinary. Still, he would document it in his journal.

"Light! It's almost 6:30, and your father wanted me to drive you to your prep course tonight!" Sachiko Yagami called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!" He called, gathering his books together once again. He'd document the instance when he got back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Page break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The shadow gaped at the television screen. It was... real?

He shook himself. Of course it was real. It was a tool delivered to him by God. But to see it in action was...

Amazing.

The shadow smiled broadly, chuckling darkly. He had asked his God for a sign, and he had been given a quest, and the tool with which to complete it. He had been gifted with a notebook of death, and he would carry out his God's divine justice with it. He would rid the world of all that was filthy, corrupt, and unjust. He would eliminate all those who opposed the reign of his God. He would place his God at the head of a brand new world.


	3. November 29th to December 2nd

_November 29th, 2003_

_I think he's following me now. I know he's been in my house, and it's hard to feel more violated than that, but I somehow feel just as dirty knowing that his eyes might be on me without my knowledge._

_The letter today was different. He was going on about how he wasn't worthy yet, and that he had prayed, and how happy he was that I had heard him, and that he had received my generous gift, and that he will use it well. This worries me. First of all, his delusions seem to be becoming more elaborate, if he thinks I've been answering his prayers and giving him gifts. Second, there's the whole matter of the gift in itself. The raving about the wonderful gift makes it sound like he's pounding off to something tangible. I checked the house, but nothing is missing. I haven't, to my knowledge, lost anything at school, either, but... he must have something. Finally, he's declaring his determination to use the gift to its fullest in order to make the world pure._

_This, over all, is the most problematic. This inclination towards 'purifying' the world, along with his raving about my sense of justice, could make him potentially dangerous. Nothing good ever happens when someone says that they want to purify the world._

_And, on the topic of purifying the world..._

_Yesterday I wrote about the odd death of Kurou Otoharada. He suffered a heart attack while he was holding eight hostages inside a school. This might be dismissed as coincidence under normal circumstances, but the pattern has continued. Dozens of criminals around the world have been suddenly collapsing, dead, from heart attacks. Many of the victims are quite healthy, some have not been convicted... it's all very confusing, but very captivating. Something on this scale should be impossible. It can't possibly be someone working alone- not with the massive scale of the murder. Still, the speed of the killings and the lack of apparent agenda, other than eliminating the world's criminals, seem like the workings of just one person. There may well be another, less "altruistic" pattern, hidden beneath the cover of vigilante justice, but it is too soon to tell._

_I find it odd, however, that the police seem to be treating Otoharada as a separate incident. It's clear exactly what Otoharada was- an experiment._

_November 30th, 2003_

_Today's letter is the first one that mentions that I haven't been answering his calls. Right after that, he seems to back-pedal a bit, sounding like he's rationalizing why I haven't answered my phone. He says that he has not done nearly enough yet, that he's still unworthy, and that he will try harder to earn my approval. He says that he hopes I am at least happy with the progress he has made so far. He says he knows that I have noticed._

_I don't know what I'm supposed to have noticed, but I fear he might make a move soon. If he reaches the point where he feels he has done enough to make himself worthy in my eyes, and I still don't acknowledge him, he might do something drastic. Not that his prior actions aren't drastic. And who knows what he's been doing that I've 'noticed', what he's been doing to make himself worthy and to earn my respect._

_I hate this so much. What did I do to_

_No, that's not right. That's acting under the assumption that life is fair. I don't pretend to be a paragon of light- not like this sick fuck. I recognize my faults. I'm arrogant and selfish, but I've never done anything to make this okay._

_I feel powerless. This whole damn situation- I can't do anything about it. I can only sit and wait for the next letter, the next call, or god forbid the next gift. I wish I could do something, but the only change is the growth of the bags under my eyes and the aching in my muscles._

_I've been focusing instead on the Kira investigation. That's what the perpetrator of all this mass-murdering has been dubbed, Kira, at least on the internet. The police organizations of the world haven't acknowledged it, yet- probably because they have no idea what the hell is going on._

_I asked my dad, and it's clear that no one in law enforcement has the slightest clue. Their best guess is a massive, widely reaching organization. He did tell me that the ICPO has called an emergency meeting for December 4th. He will be attending._

_I get the feeling that this will end up taking a lot of dad's time in the near future. I am eager to see the resolution of the case, but don't want to see my father take on any more stress. He always takes on more than he can handle. With his job, and my situation, and now this...Not to mention how dangerous Kira clearly is._

_I hope all of this ends soon._

_I just want everything to go back to normal._

_December 1st, 2003_

_Letter today is more desperate for acknowledgment. Phone calls last night were more frequent._

_I saw my father before I left for school this morning, which is out of the ordinary. He is usually already at the office by the time I wake up, but today we sipped black coffee together while watching the news. We didn't talk. I felt normal for a few moments._

_Dad gave me a canister of pepper spray before he left._

_I will carry it with me with the same dedication that I carry this journal._

_December 2nd, 2003_

_Letters growing more manic each day. Phone calls more frequent. I have given each member of my family a specific ring tone. Outsiders and unknown numbers are on silent. I hope to gain some peace this way._

_I can sleep a bit easier knowing that an alarm system has been installed. It is silent, and alerts the police quickly if the code is not put in within one minute of entry. Dad only explained the minimum details to the family, but the sentiment was clear. If the bastard breaks in again, Dad intends to catch him._

_I hope he dies in prison._


	4. December 3rd

December 3rd

A shadow of a man sat hunched at a desk, face half-illuminated by the soft glow of his television and computer. He wrote furiously, pen flying across the page. He murmured softly under his breath as he wrote, his unoccupied hand clicking from news site to news site. The room was filled with the whispered names of criminals, prayers, and the occasional chuckle of _delete._

"You've taken quite a liking to it."

The shadow let out a short yell, jumping up and knocking over his chair. He spun around wildly, searching the room for the intruder, and found a monster instead. Bulging yellow eyes stared ever so slightly in opposite directions from a flattened bluish face, attached to a skeletal, oddly proportioned body. It was oddly black, with its hair and joints sticking out at odd directions, and it hovered above the floor. The human shadow shuddered, whipping up his notebook and holding it in a threatening manner.

"Who are you?" He demanded. His dark eyes slid manically over the room behind his glasses, as if searching for more such creatures.

The creature looked amused. "No reason to be so defensive. I am the Shinigami Ryuk, and that notebook you're holding there used to be mine."

"Lies!" The shadow snarled. Ryuk tilted his head, confused at this odd behavior. He couldn't remember ever hearing about the Death Note driving humans crazy... or at least, not this quickly. Maybe he was already crazy. Ryuk nodded to himself, that seemed plausible. At least he'd be interesting, he thought, and was proven correct when the man continued, "There is only one true God! You are a false god, making false claims! This notebook is a gift from my God, and I will use it to purify the world, so that it is suitable for his presence! It is his will!"

Ryuk waved his arms in what he hoped was a placating manner. Perhaps he should have been just a touch more careful with who he gave his notebook to... "Uuh, right. Well, I suppose you've noticed that that's no ordinary notebook..."

"How can you exist?... Where do you come from?" The man demanded, ignoring Ryuk's words.

Ryuk sighed, rolling his eyes. "I come from the Shinigami realm, a rotten world that-"

"Rotten!" The man shouted, and Ryuk jerked in irritation. He hated being ignored, and being interrupted was exactly the same as being ignored- except with more shouting. "Of course," the man breathed, seeming to forget that Ryuk was there altogether. "Of course. The realm of gods is rotting, just like this world. My new God has been sent to replace the rotting gods, and to be the saviour of this rotting world. And I am his servant." The man nodded, as if this was obvious fact, and not something he had just made up.

_His brain's rotten, _Ryuk thought sceptically. "...Right. Of course you are... So, Teru Mikami, who is this 'god' of yours?"

"He is God," Mikami said defiantly, glaring at the shinigami in his bedroom. He didn't seem at all surprised that Ryuk knew his name. "You are not to approach him. He is the most pure thing in the world, and cannot be corrupted by your rot."

Ryuk rolled his eyes and floated over to the desk. It wasn't hard to guess who this 'god' of his was- pictures of him were scattered everywhere, along with articles and what looked like old schoolwork. "Is this him? Moon Yagami?" It was just some human kid.

"Light Yagami," Mikami said, reverently. "God."

It was then that Ryuk caught sight of the notebook in Mikami's hands. He would have been impressed, if he wasn't so annoyed. Still, he said, "You're an interesting human. Several death notes have made their way into the human world in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names. Look at how many people you've killed in only five days... Most are reluctant to write this much."

"I have not been killing people," Mikami said dismissively, waving a hand at the shinigami.

Ryuk frowned. Stared. "You must know what this notebook does by now."

"I have not been killing people," the man insisted, gazing at the names with a hungry look in his eyes. "I have been ridding the world of garbage and filth, so that it might flourish under the reign of my God. Soon, he will be able to have an ideal world. I understand, now, why I am the one who was chosen for this..."

"You weren't chosen," Ryuk pointed out. "I just dropped the note, and you just happened to be the one to find it."

Mikami ignored him. Ryuk was getting pretty tired of being ignored, and his hands itched to write the human's name in his Death Note right there, but he refrained. "God bestowed this gift upon me so that I might redeem myself in his eyes, and also because he is too good and merciful to be the hand that takes the life from vermin. So I must carry out his will in his stead, so that he might rule guiltlessly over a perfect world!..."

"Not that you've been listening to anything I've said," Ryuk said, irritably, "but you might wanna know that any human who's used a Death Note can never go to heaven or hell, and that you're the only person who can see or hear me. Hey! Are you even listening?"

"This is my gift... my curse... my burden... my duty... God... it's all for you, God!"

"_Teru Mikami_," Ryuk finally growled, out of patience. Mikami froze, turning his glazed gaze to the shinigami. Ryuk sighed a little. As annoying as the man was, he couldn't deny that this promised to be interesting. "If you don't want to die, you'll bring me apples every day." Those should take away the bitterness of dealing with this maniac. If Ryuk could feel anything close to sympathy for a human, he thought that he might feel sorry for Light Yagami.

He glanced at the numbers floating above Teru Mikami's head, and smiled maliciously.


	5. December 4th to December 5th

**Author's Note: Wow. I hadn't planned to update so soon, but I just finished writing the fourteenth chapter, and I'm on a bit of a high. To answer some questions, the italics denote journal entries, things that have been written down, and occasionally thoughts, though I do try my best to make each circumstance clear through context. For those of you who are hoping for or have asked for L to make an appearance, I'm afraid he won't be appearing personally any time soon. I have my college orientation coming up soon, but if I keep writing at this pace, the story may be complete within a week or so. I'm really thankful for all of your support, and will stop keeping you from the story now.**

_December 4__th__, 2003_

_Today's letter calls me the redeemer of humanity and the destroyer of false gods. He tells me that he will use my divine gift to bring life back to this rotten world. It was accompanied by another rotten apple._

_I managed not to vomit this time._

_It is 5:47, and I have just spent 13 minutes scrubbing my hands to remove the feel of rotting fruit from them._

_December 4th, 2003- Second entry_

_Dad returned from the ICPO meeting very late tonight. I asked what conclusions the ICPO had reached, but he firmly told me that he was not permitted to reveal that information. He did say that he would be very busy in the future, however._

_He didn't say it, but it's clear that he's going to be going after Kira. The ICPO has obviously noticed that many of the criminals who are being killed have only been broadcast inside of Japan._

_I'll just have to hope that Kira won't feel so threatened by the investigation that he starts killing the police._

_Maybe he'll kill my stalker, and do us all a favor._

_No. No, that's too good for him. Besides, no matter the crime... Kira is not justice._

_Doesn't stop me from wanting to kill the bastard, though._

December 5th, 2003

"We would like to apologize for the interruption. As of now, we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO... Oh, we have a feed, okay. We now take you live to the ICPO."

_The ICPO?_ Light thought, looking up from his homework. Maybe he would find out what went on at yesterday's ICPO meeting after all.

"The ICPO?" Mikami paused, pen hovering ominously over the Death Note, eyes narrowed.

On the screen, a man in a suit sat at a desk before the symbol of the ICPO. The nameplate on the desk read 'Lind L. Tailor'. "I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor- otherwise known as L."

"What?" Light abandoned his books once again in favor of the small television on his desk. He frowned. He'd heard the name L before... his father had mentioned it. He was some sort of mythic super-detective who had never lost a case. But Light also remembered that L's name, face, and location were always kept top secret. Revealing all of those details now, with a killer like Kira on the loose...

"What is this L playing at?" Mikami glared at the screen and hissed, "Quiet, Ryuk!" in an attempt to silence the shinigami's inane chuckling.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be one of the most atrocious acts of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will find you!"

"I thought that you were supposed to be smart, L," Light murmured, frowning disapprovingly at the television screen. L had not only revealed his name and face to Kira, but he was now deliberately provoking him. It wasn't just a normal mistake that could be made by a person of average intelligence- it was _too _stupid. "What have you got up your sleeve? If you don't know how he's killing, why would you take such a big risk?..."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. But what you're doing right now is evil."

"Evil?" Mikami asked quietly. "You think _I'm_ evil? I'm doing God's good work! Those who oppose God are the evil ones- and evil must be punished!" He raised his pen and brought it down angrily on the Death Note, scrawling the name Lind L. Tailor sloppily across the page.

Light groaned. He had heard the term "too stupid to live" before, but he didn't think he had ever seen quite so perfect an example of a complete lack of self-preservation. He was proven morbidly correct only seconds later. Tailor gasped, choked, clutched his chest, then collapsed onto his desk, dead of a heart attack.

Laughter filled the darkened room as Mikami stood, knocking over his chair. "God will prevail! God will kill all those who dare to oppose him!"

Silence filled Light Yagami's room. True, L had done something incredibly stupid, but he didn't deserve to die for that stupidity. He was having trouble wrapping his head around this whole thing. Normally, he prided himself on being more mature and capable than his peers, but... he had just seen a man die. Not an actor being felled by fake bullets, not a picture of someone deceased. He had just watched someone's life be snuffed out, like- like-

Like a fucking candle.

Suddenly, the screen changed from showing Tailor's corpse to a picture of a Gothic letter L.

There was a small sound of surprise, and then a computer-scrambled voice said, "I had to test this just in case, but I- I never thought it would actually happen! Kira... it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it!... Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"What?" Mikami's laughter halted abruptly, to be replaced by the laughter of Ryuk.

Light Yagami stared at the television screen, a small smile quirking at his lips. Of course. It really _was_ too stupid to be real. It was a trap. Very clever- if completely inhumane.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L _is _real. I _do _exist. Now, try to kill _me._"

Light stared. L might have gotten away with his trick before, but this was a very risky gamble. Then again, no one knew who L was, what he looked like, or even where he was. Maybe he was safe. Still... it wasn't the smartest move.

"_Damn it!"_ Mikami shouted. Ryuk roared with laughter behind him, but Mikami ignored it. L's scrambled voice continued to taunt him.

"What's wrong, hurry up! Come on, right now- kill me! What are you waiting for?"

"Heretic!" Mikami snarled at the screen. "Infidel! You claim to be justice, but you're working against God! And those who work against God must be punished! I'll find you, L! I'll kill you, in the name of God! You can't stop my holy crusade!"

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill... You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is: we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."

"What?"

"Brilliant!" Light's smile grew a little wider. L wasn't crazy; he was a mad genius.

"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals who have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long."

So L had spotted that, too. Light was loving this- L's thought processes were so similar to his own that it allowed Light to live vicariously through him, if only a little. Seeing someone finally take action against Kira was... sweet.

"We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

"_You _sentence _me? _I'll kill you!"

"Naturally, I am very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I can wait a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The Gothic L was replaced by static. On opposite sides of town, the human Light Yagami and the shinigami Ryuk dissolved into raucous laughter.


	6. December 6th to December 9th

_December 6th, 2003_

_Today he apologized for his great failure. He begs his God to please forgive him. He promises to continue his work, despite this setback. He vows to continue his holy work, eliminate evil, and destroy all those who would oppose God's will._

_I have no idea what this 'failure' of his is supposed to be, but his renewed determination for whatever it is he's been doing could be problematic. I need to stop this guy sooner rather than later..._

_Now if only I knew how._

_December 7th, 2003_

_Today's letter continues in the same psychotic vein as yesterday's._

_I've decided that it's far past the time to start figuring out what I can do about this. It is 5:42, and I have just broken into the NPA's databases. I will look through other stalking cases and convicted criminals or suspects from similar cases. Even if I can't find the person who's been following me... I can try._

_And I can defend myself. I will defend myself._

_December 8th, 2003_

_Today's letter is the most desperate for recognition in the whole series. He says that he will show me, his God, what he has done for me. He says that he prays to hear the voice of his God once more. It sounds like he's going to make a move, very soon. I have developed a nervous habit of touching the can of pepper spray, like a security blanket, but I'm beginning to think that the quick reflexes that I'm developing are going to be useful in the very near future._

_It is a small thing, but I have begun to place pencil lead in the hinge of my door, and to position the handle of my door at a slight angle each time I leave my room. Opening the door will break the lead and return the handle to its proper position... If anyone enters while I am gone, I will know._

December 9th, 2003

9:54 pm

National Police Agency- Kira Task Force Headquarters

"Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths." The officer giving the report glanced behind himself, toward Watari and the gothic L on the laptop at the back of the room. "Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 pm and 2am on week days, local time, with 68% of them occurring between 8 pm and 12 am. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule, as the times of death vary much more widely than during the week."

L spoke for the first time in the meeting. "That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student."

Soichiro hummed questioningly, thrown by this sudden extrapolation. L promptly elaborated, mechanized voice silencing all other noises in the room.

"Based on the fact that Kira's only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he's driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of God-like figure." Soichiro twitched briefly at his wording. He glanced around discretely, hoping that no one had noticed his slip. "We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point. But still, I recommend that you re-examine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest way to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report."

Soichiro quickly snapped back into focus. He couldn't slip now. "Hm? Oh, right. Does anyone else have something they'd like to add?"

"Uhhh," Matsuda stood rather timidly, raising a hand. "Yes, sir."

"What is it, Matsuda?" 

"Umm... Well, I'm not saying this to support Kira, or to condone the murders, but... in the last few days, throughout the world—but especially here in Japan—we've observed a dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed."

Soichiro sighed. Matsuda had a talent for pointing out the uncomfortable truth. "Well... I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?" _Say no._

"No..."

_Small blessings. _"Well, that about sums up our report for today. L?" _Let us be done for the night._

"Thank you, everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet. I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I'll leave it to you."

With these orders, there was a small blip as, somewhere in the world, L disconnected his microphone. The screen went black a moment later, and Watari gathered it up, bowed shortly, and left the room. A few of the officers watched this ritual with an odd sort of fascination. The rest shuffled about, yawning and organizing work distribution for the next day. Soichiro rubbed his eyes tiredly and made his way into the hall.

He watched the city move beneath him from the high window of the NPA. Standing up here made him feel small, and overwhelmed. How could he, a lone person, do anything to stop crime and corruption in this huge world? It was surely futile, like trying to paddle upstream with a paddle full of holes... After all, he couldn't even help his own son.

No. He would not fall into that rut. Dwelling too long on thoughts like these led to disillusioned cops, and disillusioned cops went crooked. And there was nothing Soichiro hated more than crooked cops.

Except maybe Kira. Or the bastard who was following his son. He sighed, and stretched.

"Chief!" Soichiro made a noise of surprise, and turned to see Matsuda holding out a steaming cup of coffee. _I need sleep if Matsuda can sneak up on me._ "You look like you could use one of these," Matsuda smiled, and Soichiro accepted the cup. "Sleeping much?"

"Ah. Thank you, that'll do the trick." Soichiro avoided the topic of sleep, and said instead, "I feel all these late nights are starting to take their toll." _Sufficiently vague, _he thought with approval.

"...About what I said earlier, at our meeting..." Matsuda looked away, abashed, and Soichiro waited for him to continue with patience bred from parenting. It proved fruitful a moment later when he blurted, "Well, now that I think about it, um- I'm sure everybody already knew that. I wanted to apologize."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Soichiro dismissed. "Nobody said it would be easy to speak the truth, but it has to be done. Especially when it's something that isn't easy to say." ... "Having said that, if you had gone on to say that we should commend Kira for doing such a great job in reducing violent crime... then yes, I might have had a little problem with that."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't! That would never happen!"

"Just kidding..." Soichiro laughed, a little superficially. The laughter died away quickly, and Soichiro was back to gazing out the dark windows at the city outside. Matsuda shifted uneasily from foot to foot behind him, and Soichiro shifted his gaze to his reflection, waiting for him to speak.

"You're not going home tonight, are you, Chief?"

Soichiro sighed again. "No."

Matsuda's reflection frowned openly. The younger officer probably didn't realize that Soichiro was watching him. "You should get some sleep, sir... spend some time with your family. This investigation can only get harder, and there's not much you can do now..."

"I'm not working on the Kira investigation."

"Not—what are you working on, then?" Matsuda hastily added, "Sir."

Soichiro cradled his coffee cup to his lips and inhaled, taking his time in answering. He sipped it, and hid his grimace. Bitter. "What do you think, Matsuda?"

Matsuda was quiet for a minute, then cautious recognition slipped onto his face. "Your son's stalker, sir?" Soichiro sipped his coffee in response. "Is that allowed, sir? Shouldn't you have created a case report and given it to someone else?-I mean..." Soichiro turned around and gave Matsuda a hard stare. His voice faltered a little. "Aren't you a little too close to this?" He looked like he regretted his words immediately, but he did not retract them.

_And there's that little talent for pointing out the uncomfortable truth,_ Soichiro thought. "You have a point," Soichiro conceded. The tension in Matsuda's shoulders eased a little. "But I can't give this up to someone else. Cases like this are almost never acted upon until it's too late, and the punishments rarely keep the culprits away... I can't risk that. My job takes me away from my family all too often, because I try so hard to make this world a better, safer place for them to live in. If, after all of that, I can't even keep my family safe..." Soichiro trailed off. "I have to catch this man, and make sure he is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

Matsuda nodded into his own coffee. "Yes, sir."

Somewhere in Tokyo, in a darkened room, L brought his thumb to his mouth. He hated explaining his thought processes to other people. It was always so frustrating that people didn't simply understand his reasoning automatically, and having to 'dumb it down' for them was degrading. But it was necessary.

L had learned two things in tonight's meeting. First, Kira was probably a student. A little disappointing—as much as he wanted to stop Kira, L had wanted a challenge. If Kira was going to be this obvious, then the case would be over all too soon.

The second piece of information was more intriguing, but likely to be unrelated to the Kira case. The chief of police, Soichiro Yagami... he had twitched during the meeting, visibly. It was unlikely that any of the officers had noticed, so focused were they on L's little speech, but Chief Yagami had had a rather violent reaction to the words "God-like figure".

That was interesting. But what could it mean? It was a very vague reaction. Yagami could have issues with religion. He could very well have a nervous tic. L didn't think the man's reaction could be explained by either of those things, however.

Next to the stacks of files on the Kira case, L placed the file on Soichiro Yagami. He would keep an eye on the chief, for now.


	7. December 9th

December 9th, 2003

10:14 pm

Yagami household

Light Yagami sighed, rubbed his tired eyes, and tried to focus on the computer screen. Spread before him were piles of notes on stalking cases and convicted culprits. The research was disheartening, to say the least.

Light's case was rather unusual in that his stalker was anonymous. As far as he knew, he had never met the man before. In most stalking cases, the stalker and victim—Light thought this word with a wince, as he couldn't stand referring to himself as a victim—had some sort of prior relationship. They had met, worked together, or had a relationship together before. The stalker would often show up at the victim's home or place of work, and harass them verbally. Most treated their victims like possessions in an attempt to rationalize their psychotic possessiveness.

This was another variation from the norm. Light's stalker didn't seem to think that Light belonged to him, but rather that he belonged to Light. He felt that he existed to serve him, to serve his 'God'.

Light yawned. It was only a little past ten... his father wouldn't be home for another few hours, if he even came home at all tonight. Light had some time, then. He closed the case files he had open and fished through the database for the notes on the Kira case. He was sure that his father wouldn't approve of his checking up on him, but Light would rather his father be alive and unhappy with him than dead.

There wasn't much that hadn't been broadcast already in the news. The tip lines appeared to be utterly useless—mostly curious people, prank calls, and false leads. There was only one significant piece of new information. The times of the killings suggested that the culprit might be a student.

Now _that_ was interesting. To think that one person could be capable of this, let alone a student, was terrifying. The very thought of that much power in one person's hands... Light shivered a little as he felt his eyes droop. He would rest for a little while, he decided. Just a light doze, he promised himself with false hope. Just until his father came home.

His face came to rest on his arms, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Outside the house, across the street, stood a dark shadow. Behind the shadow, invisible to normal humans, hovered a god of death.

"What are we doing here?" Ryuk asked, peering at the face of the young man on the street. The man sneered and pushed up his glasses.

"_I_ am presenting a gift to my God," he said, reverently withdrawing a stack of paper and a rotten apple from his bag. Ryuk made a noise of disgust.

"What did you do?" He moaned, looking at the spoiled flesh of the fruit in despair. "You let a perfectly good apple go to waste! You should have let me eat it before it went bad."

"No!" Mikami snapped, glaring at the impudent shinigami. "It is a symbol for this rotten world." He caressed the slimy apple lovingly. "Only when this world is pure may I offer a healthy apple to my God."

"...Right." Ryuk grumbled, frowning. _ I can put up with the crazy, but this treatment of apples is just sick._

Mikami ignored the death god. He looked right and left briefly, then, sure that the street was deserted, crossed the street to the Yagami home. He gently set the papers and apple on the ground as he withdrew a few pins from him pocket. Looking around every few seconds, he shoved the pins into the lock and started fiddling around. Ryuk peered around, bored, until the lock opened several minutes later with a soft 'click'. Mikami held his breath, listening for any unusual noises. Somewhere down the block, a cat meowed softly.

Mikami quickly gathered up the papers and apple and crept into the house. He went immediately up the stairs, stopping outside a bedroom door.

"_God..."_ He breathed, then quietly opened the door. The room was dark except for the light of a computer screen, and Mikami's breath caught in his throat. There, sleeping hunched on the desk, was his God. He was so beautiful, his pale skin softly illuminated by the artificial light, his honey colored hair caressing his cheek...

Mikami crept closer reverently, contemplating whether or not to move his God to the bed. Was he worthy enough to touch him?

In the police headquarters across town, Officer Suzuki looked up, bored, as the phone rang. "National poli-"

"This is an automated call." A mechanical female voice said, and the officer sighed impatiently. "There is a potential burglary in progress at..."

Suzuki scribbled down the name and address unenthusiastically and hung up as the recording ended. He got up to deliver the address to the dispatch crew. Maybe he would get a doughnut on the way...

Mikami decided against moving him. He was not yet worthy to hear his God's voice—touching him would cross a line. He made to leave the papers and apple on the edge of the desk, so that when his God woke, he would be pleasantly surprised to see all of his servant's work for him. He would be so pleased that he would let Mikami hear his beautiful voice again.

Then Mikami caught sight of the computer screen. He froze.

"Suzuki? What have you got for us?"

Suzuki swallowed a mouthful of pastry as he handed over the small slip of paper. "Routine break-in, it looks like. Maybe even a false alarm—it was an automated call from one of those security systems. Probably just needs one car."

Miyagi took the paper, looking just as disinterested as Suzuki sounded, and contemplating getting more coffee. Reading the name and address, his eyes widened. "Yagami? The family name is Yagami?"

"What about it?" Suzuki asked, disinterested. "You know them?"

Miyagi ignored the question, entering the address into the computer to confirm his suspicion, all thoughts of coffee driven from his mind. After a moment, the computer spat out the results he had expected, and he picked up the phone to bark orders to the officers in the area.

Suzuki whistled lowly as Miyagi dropped to phone. "What was that all about?"

Miyagi looked tiredly at Suzuki. "Go tell Chief Soichiro Yagami that his house has been broken into."

Mikami stared in disbelief. His God had accessed the database of the NPA—he was following his progress, his good work! Mikami felt proud, he felt accomplished, he felt-

Horrified. The police already suspected a student based on the times at which the murders occurred? How could he have overlooked such a major detail? His God must be so disappointed in him, so ashamed... he probably knew that Mikami would visit tonight, and arranged this to show him just how unworthy Mikami was! Mikami would have to throw them off, somehow, somehow...

"You're in trouble now, Teru Mikami," Ryuk chuckled darkly.

There was a soft crumpling noise as Mikami crushed the papers in his hands. Light Yagami shifted lightly on his desk, and Mikami backed up, eyes wide. He fled the house quickly, papers clutched in his hand, rotten apple lying on the floor of Light's bedroom.

A few minutes later, Light woke to the sounds of loud shouts and footsteps in his home. Startled, he punched the power button on his computer—no need to be caught breaking into the NPA's database. But what was all the shouting about?...

"If there's anyone in there, come out now!"

The police. Why would the police be-

Fuck.

Light jumped to his feet, looking around the room, startled. His door was open, pencil lead just visible on the floor, and in the middle of the room there was a rotten apple.

He had been here. He had been here, in his room, and Light had slept through it. He might have...

Light could restrain it no longer. He screamed.

Soichiro Yagami arrived at his home minutes after the other officers. His family was already outside, and he rushed over to them. His wife was holding Sayu, but they were both watching Light, who looked nearly catatonic. Soichiro's stomach sank. He had been hoping, when he received the call, that someone had merely forgotten to punch in the code. He now knew that his hopes had been in vain. He should have been here for this!... If only he had gone home, like Matsuda had suggested...

"Light," Soichiro said experimentally. His son's amber eyes slid over to him slowly, but blankly. "Are you all right?"

"The officers said that we might want to bring him to a counselor," Sayu said quietly, watching her brother's vacant expression. "He hasn't said anything since he screamed. They..." Sayu hesitated, glancing at her father. "...they found another apple. In his room."

Soichiro frowned deeply, clenching his hands to stop the shaking. Whether the tremors came from anger or fear, he was unable to tell. He couldn't stop the chorus in his head of _I should have been there, I should have been there._ "Have they found anything else?"

Sayu shook her head. "They're looking now, but they figure he went straight to Light's room. He can't have been here for long, because it had only been about fifteen minutes from the time the alarm went off, they said."

"Chief?" An officer Soichiro should have known the name of called as he exited the house. "I hate to do this to you, but we have to make a report..."

Soichiro sighed. "Does it have to be now?" He knew it had to be now. "My family is..."

"It's best to do it now, sir," the officer said. He hesitated, glancing at Light, then back at the Chief, and continued more quietly, "There might be someone at the station who can help your son, sir, and he might know more about what happened."

"Yes, you're right," Soichiro murmured, turning back to his son. He couldn't decide what would be worse—his son not knowing what had happened, or his son knowing exactly what had happened. He moved slowly, in full view of his son, and squeezed his shoulders firmly. "Come with me, Light."

Light hesitated a moment, then let his head fall forward onto Soichiro's shoulder. He shuddered lightly, and spoke into his father's shoulder. "What if he touched me?" His voice was hoarse.

Soichiro wrapped his arms around his son firmly. "I'll never let him touch you," he vowed.

He prayed that he would be able to keep that promise.


	8. December 10th

_December 10th, 2003_

_The questioning is finished. I could not provide any useful information, of course. I am now waiting for Dad to drive me home. Sayu had the forethought to bring this for me. I don't know how she found it, but I don't worry that she's read it._

_He was in my room last night. He broke into our house again. He was in my room. He left another rotten apple._

_He might have touched me. God, he might have touched me. I sound like a fucking girl but God I feel so dirty and I want a shower and God he might have_

_No._

_Okay, thinking rationally (as if I can think rationally right now, but I'll do my best)... The alarm went off at 10:27 pm. The police arrived at 10: 41. Within that space of fourteen minutes, my stalker entered the house, made his way into my room, and was presumably startled into leaving the house._

_It takes less than a minute to climb the stairs and enter my room. Even if the culprit tip-toed slowly through the house to prevent making any noise, that still leaves about 12 minutes in which he could have been in my room. Then again, he could very well have left before then, but it looks like he left in a hurry._

_He was probably startled by the sirens._

_So what did he do in those 12 minutes? It doesn't look like he did anything... he didn't disturb my sleep at all, and it doesn't look like anything was changed in my room except for that damn apple on my floor._

_The apple is curious. The last time he was in my room, he left the apple on the bed with a letter. There was no letter this time, and the apple seemed to have been dropped carelessly in the middle of the floor._

_Did he simply drop it in his rush? Did he intend to leave another letter, but didn't have time to leave it? Or did he intend to wake me, but decided against it once he heard sirens approaching?_

_It's difficult to tell._

_When I woke, I still had the NPA database up—I had wondered if this might have been what sparked his exit, but there is no file on him in there. Dad hadn't reported this before now. I hadn't even been looking at stalkers at the time, but the Kira case... The computer hadn't been disturbed since I fell asleep, either._

_Maybe the thought of Kira punishing him for his crimes scares the bastard. I hope he's fucking scared._

_Like I am._

Light stopped writing as his father entered the waiting area. Light stood, both anxious to go home and dreading his return. When Soichiro opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off as the door slammed open and another officer ran in.

"Chief!" He said loudly, then, realizing there were civilians in the room, checked his volume. "You're needed in, uh," The man—Light remembered his name was Matsuda—glanced at Light before finishing lamely, "upstairs."

Soichiro glanced at Light as well. Light wondered if they thought they were being discrete. "Can't it wait, Matsuda?"

"No, sir, there's been a development, and it's really quite urgent." Matsuda looked proud that he was sufficiently vague, as though Light hadn't already figured out precisely what they were talking about. "E- I've been told to take Light home. If that's okay with you."

"Go, Dad," Light said pleasantly before his father could speak. Soichiro frowned at his son. _Probably wondering if it's normal for me to be acting so normal, _Light thought. "I'll be okay." _I'll squeeze __Matsuda for information on the way home._

Soichiro looked reluctant, but he didn't really have a choice. He nodded, squeezed Light's shoulder briefly, and left. Matsuda smiled at Light and beckoned him out the door, jingling the keys of the police cruiser.

"You look a lot better than you did last night," Matsuda said brightly. He seemed to replay the words in his head, because he promptly blushed and said, "I didn't mean that—umm..."

"Thank you, Matsuda," said Light, opening the passenger door of the car. "I feel better."

"Oh. Good." He started the car and began driving. After a few minutes, he said sheepishly, "Ah, I don't know where you live."

"Keep driving in this direction. I'll let you know where to turn," Light said. He let the silence continue for a few moments, making sure to glance conspicuously at Matsuda a few times before he pretended to let curiosity overwhelm him. "What is Dad working on that had him called away so early?"

"What? Oh, it's the-" Matsuda began, then smiled. "Light. You know I'm not supposed to release information like that, even if you are the Chief's son."

Light smiled as well. "Yes, you're right. Then again, I figure it can only involve one of two things."

Matsuda's curiosity really did get the best of him. "What two things?"

"It's either something to do with the person who's stalking me..." Light said, watching Matsuda's reaction carefully, "...or the Kira investigation."

Matsuda twitched noticably and said, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Matsuda. The beginning of the Kira investigation directly coincides with my Dad being gone more and more often. Plus, he's the Chief—of course he's going to be involved."

"Ummm... Well, I'm really not supposed to say anything," Matsuda said again, then added playfully, "Even if you did manage to figure it out all by yourself."

"Matsuda," Light wheedled, feeling the officer's resolve wavering, "you know that if you don't tell me, I'll figure out some other way to get the information."

Matsuda grimaced. "I bet you will." He frowned for a moment in thought, and Light silently gloated over his victory. He had won. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, and _especially_ not that I told you, okay?"

"I swear," Light vowed.

"Well... I suppose you saw the broadcast on TV and know that L is heading the investigation?"

"Yes?" Light pressed.

"Well, from the times when the murders occured, L figured that the culprit could be a student."

Light frowned. "Figured?"

"Yeah, figured. The thing is, last night, criminals started being killed at completely random times. It looks like that whole theory has been completely blown out of the water..." Matsuda sighed, sounding defeated. "Right when we thought we were making progress, our only lead becomes useless."

Light stared out the window, thinking. Right after that lead became known, the murders immediately started occuring at random times?... "I don't think so."

"What?" Matsuda asked incredulously. "But the times completely-"

"Don't you think it's weird," Light said slowly, "that as soon as the police started suspecting a student, the times of the murders immediately become random?"

Matsuda was quiet for a moment. Light gestured for him to turn left. "You think there might be a leak in the police?"

"It certainly seems like it. I think that Kira found out about this theory—whether from a police officer's slip of the tongue, a rat in the investigation team, breaking into the computer system, or some other means—and reacted. It's difficult to say whether Kira is very smart, or very stupid."

"Now you've completely lost me." Matsuda admitted.

"The police already suspected a student. By varying the times of the killings, Kira has effectively confirmed that he _is_ a student. He has either panicked and switched up his schedule when he realized that the police are on to him, giving the police a useful hint... or he has access to police information and is taunting the investigation team. As if to say, 'You think I'm a student? Well, what are you going to do about it?'" Light paused. "I'm leaning towards the former."

"You don't think Kira's that smart?"

"I think what he's doing is completely stupid, but that's beside the point. If the timing was more deliberate, I would say that Kira was taunting the police. But you said it was random- probably desperately random. Kira probably acted in panic." Light trailed off, watching the neighborhood pass by. "Then again, that might just be my hope coming through; I'd prefer that Kira be less intelligent... I want him caught. Second turn on your right."

"Right. Which house is it?"

"This one coming up, right here." Matsuda stopped the car and Light climbed out of the car. He paused before closing the door. "You have confidence in my reasoning, right, Matsuda?"

"Right," Matsuda said cautiously, sensing a trap. "You've helped us with cases before."

"I'm sure that someone will bring up at least part of that theory, and L will probably realize it, too, but if no one brings up what I've pointed out to you today, please do your best to steer the investigation team in the right direction," Light requested. He touched the pocket of his coat, then his pants, making sure he had his journal and his pepper spray.

"Sure, Light," Matsuda agreed. He did not drive away until he saw Light enter the house, and contemplated the young man as he drove back to headquarters.

He had often considered Light Yagami very lucky. He was a handsome kid, with the best of each parent's features, and a lighter complexion than either. If his father was a little absent in his life, he certainly made up for it with the love and dedication that he had for his family, and he had a loving mother and sister. Light was smart, too, incredibly smart. Matsuda often suspected that not even Light's family knew exactly how smart he was, and they were the ones who saw his perfect test scores. In short, he was a beautiful boy from a beautiful family with a beautiful mind.

But this stalker threatened all of that, and that worried Matsuda. Light's hair was lackluster, his cheeks slightly hollowed, and dark bags were under his eyes. His father was falling to the stress of being unable to help his son and the Kira case, and his mother and sister couldn't help him at all. And, if all of this continued... well, Matsuda had almost worried that Light's mind had cracked just last night, when he had been nearly catatonic. If someone like Light, with all of those brilliant resources, really did lose their mind...

Matsuda didn't want to think about the consequences.


	9. December 11th to December 12th

_December 11th, 2003_

_No letter yesterday. Probably a bit shaken by the close encounter—no, probably masturbating over the close encounter-_

_In any case. Today, he thanks me for warning him about the threats to God's justice, and that he has acted accordingly. He apologizes for his foolishness, and says that he is unworthy, and asks that I forgive his impudence, because I, in my wisdom, will surely respond to him when I see that he has earned such a reward._

_I don't know what he thinks I warned him about, or what he did... Maybe he thinks that I alerted him to the police coming. What could I have done, shifted in my sleep? I presume that 'acting accordingly' refers to his leaving in such a hurry._

_No matter._

_I'll get him next time. I don't know how, but I'll fucking get him._

December 12th, 2003

Kira Task Force Headquarters

"33 victims yesterday?" Soichiro asked incredulously. "Are these confirmed?"

"Yes." The officer giving the report replied.

"The day before, there were only 24 victims... And the times?..."

"Completely random. It'll be quiet for a few hours, then he'll kill several at once, and then switch it up again."

"Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two week days..." One officer began. Another officer finished his thought.

"...it does poke some holes in our theory that our suspect is a student."

"Maybe not. Anybody could skip two days of school," yet another officer pointed out.

"You're missing the point." Somehow, L's irritation managed to be conveyed even through the mechanized voice. Exactly what he was irritated about, though, was unclear. "It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Something's not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killings changed, as if to contradict that theory. Coincidence? No. Too convenient. This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious, now. This is a direct challenge to me..." L trailed off, thinking. _So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the Task Force Headquarters. This is one fact that cannot be ignored. But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve, in the end?_

"Um, L?" L focused back on the screen. It was the man who had pointed out the decrease in crime. _What does he want?_

"Yes, what is it?"

The man hesitated, rubbing his arm in what looked like a nervous gesture and avoiding 'eye contact' with both L's laptop and Watari. "Well, I'm not trying to contradict your theory, or anything, but, uh... don't you think it's all a little _too_ random? Maybe we're giving Kira too much credit. Maybe he found out that the police suspected a student, panicked, and started killing criminals at random times in an attempt to throw off suspicion?" He finished on a questioning note, looking as if he was afraid that he would be scolded.

L thought about his words for a moment. "You have a fair point," L conceded. It was a fair point, really. But it also seemed unlikely that someone whose only prior contribution was pointing out the obvious would come up with something like that on his own. Could this man, Matsuda, be the leak? He would have to investigate the police and those close to them now, regardless. He would have this man investigated soon.

It wasn't until several hours later that something else of interest happened. Three officers approached Chief Soichiro Yagami's desk and, as one, turned over their letters of resignation.

"What's this about?" Soichiro asked angrily, refusing to touch the letters.

"With all due respect, Chief," said the one in the middle, who looked like the leader, "we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case, otherwise you can have our badges right here and now."

"Why? You're good cops!..."

"Isn't it clear?" The man sneered. "It's because we value our lives, sir. If what L says is true, Kira has some ESP-like power that somehow allows him to kill people indirectly, from anywhere."

"Well, if I were Kira, sir, I'd probably want to try and get rid of the people who were trying to catch me." The one on the left spoke.

"Let's face it. He knows he'll be sentenced to death if he's caught," said the one on the right.

"We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him." The man in the middle spat the word stunt, sending a short glare back towards the laptop. "Well, it was all very impressive at the time, but then again, L never had to show his face—or reveal his name, for that matter. I'm sure you recall L's last request?" He continued without waiting for the Chief to respond. "He asked that we take a close look at how these victims' identities were made public, and specifically to determine whether photos of the victims were made public prior to their deaths." He slammed his hands on the Chief's desk. "Well, it turns out he was right! Every single one of those victims names and faces were broadcast to the Japanese public and then they died!" He straightened, composing himself into a cold fury. "Unlike _someone_ we know, we're out there investigating this case wearing police IDs with our names and photos on them! Anybody with a computer can find out who we are. We don't hide our faces, we're out in the open."

"Sir, the truth is, we could be killed by Kira at any time."

"For these reasons, we refuse to continue working this case."

They bowed. "Excuse us, Chief."

Yagami stood as they all turned and began filing out of the room. "Hey! Stop! All of you, hold it right there!" Not one of them paused. The door clicked shut.


	10. December 13th

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews. Most of them remark about how glad they are that I'm updating frequently, and that's because I'm updating each time I finish another chapter- as in, I've just finished writing chapter 17, so I'm posting the tenth one now. I'm hoping to have the story finished very soon, and there may be a sequel coming, as well, depending on how things develop. As for the other reviews, they hope for more L, and he's coming eventually, I promise. And, as for the confessions of love, I'm very flattered, if a little disturbed. Thank you all for reading.**

December 13th, 2003

"What are we doing, Sayu?" Light asked with a puff of breath as his 14-year-old sister dragged him through the city streets. She was bundled up in a white coat with a pink hat and scarf, and looked the picture of innocence. He was sure that she was up to something.

Sayu, for her part, smiled innocently. "You don't like hanging out with me?" She asked, voice high and pretending to sound hurt as she looked at him with large, mirthful eyes. Light quirked an eyebrow, and Sayu continued, "Come on, you wouldn't want your little sister to go out _alone_, would you? What if something happened to me?"

"Sayu, you and I both know that you can go out with your friends any time. I should be studying."

Sayu dropped the facade and frowned disapprovingly at her brother. "No, you shouldn't. You spend all of your time shut up in your room, now, and that can't be healthy. You know you haven't gone out with your own friends in a month?"

Light hadn't known that, but now that she said it, that sounded about right. He was surprised that no one had approached him about it before now. Still. "Sayu, I need to study for my entrance exams if I want to get in to To-Oh."

"You could sleep from now until the entrance exams and ace that test in your sleep, big brother," Sayu said softly, stopping on the sidewalk and looking up into Light's eyes. "Both of us know that, and it's stupid to pretend any differently." Light looked away from her too large, too perceptive eyes. "Light. If you were home right now, you'd be driving yourself up the wall, waiting for another letter or worrying about what he'll do next, or worrying about when Dad'll crack between the stress of this on top of his job, or doing dangerous things because you have no sense of self-preservation—or if you do, it's been overshadowed by your sense of justice."

Sayu was too smart sometimes. Light wondered just what she was hiding in her head which let her read him so easily, when not even their parents could do so. "What would you have me do?" Light asked lowly, beginning to walk again and giving up on pretending. It was clear that it wouldn't work on Sayu, anyway, and so he let his exhaustion and desperation show through onto his face, just a little. "I can't just sit by and do nothing."

Sayu smiled that sad little smile that Light had been seeing too much of lately. When had she developed that expression? "No, you can never just sit by and do nothing," Sayu agreed. She tugged on Light's arm to direct him into a park. "That's why I'm dragging you out today, to try and keep you occupied. You're too polite to ditch me, especially if I threaten to call Mom and complain. This way, you'll be forced to think about other things. At least for today." Sayu swung their connected hands back and forth, looking at her brother pleadingly. "Please? Humor me?"

Light sighed and nodded. "What are we doing?"

"I thought we could go ice skating," Sayu said lightly, "and then maybe we could go warm up at that cafe you like."

"Sounds good," Light agreed, then listened as Sayu recounted several stories about the antics and drama of her school friends, and about her terrible teachers who insisted on giving her so much homework. It was a relief, in a way, to let his mind focus on the little things Sayu told him about, instead of on the heavier things that always seemed to weigh down his mind. She rattled on about nothing all the way to the ice rink and while they rented and put on their skates. She only stopped once they stepped onto the ice, and then only because Light had to focus on keeping his balance while dodging other skaters and keeping an eye on her. They skated for an hour before Sayu complained of being completely frozen and dragged him off to his favorite cafe.

As they sat down at a booth in the back, Light said, "I think I'm on to you, Sayu. You just wanted me to treat you to a day out."

Sayu rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, big brother. If that's what you think, then you can buy me some hot chocolate and a piece of chocolate cherry cake," she teased.

"Whatever," Light scoffed. He then proceeded to order the hot chocolate and cake, as well as a cup of black coffee.

There was a relaxed silence for a few minutes, though both siblings carefully avoided eye contact with each other. After a while, Sayu said, "Thank you."

"Thank Mom and Dad, it's their money," Light said dismissively, smiling a little.

"Not for the chocolate, although that's nice, too," Sayu folded her hands on the table, and Light was reminded just how very small she was. He could probably fit one of her hands completely in his. "Thank you for coming with me today." The waitress came with their order, and Sayu waited for her to leave before she continued. "We worry about you, you know? I worry about you."

"It'll be fine," Light said, robotically. "I'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

"I don't want you to be _fine_, Light," Sayu said firmly, glaring down at her cake. She picked up her fork and took a vicious bite of cake. "I want you to be happy. I just don't know how to do that."

"I will be happy, as soon as all of this is done with," Light said, raising his coffee to his lips experimentally. He shook his head and set it down. _Too hot._

"No, you won't," Sayu murmured.

Light bristled. "Don't you dare suggest that I _want_-"

"I'm not suggesting that you want his attentions," Sayu said quickly, and a little too loudly. She glanced around and quickly lowered her voice. "Light. I'm your sister. I'm not Mom, who loves you too unconditionally to notice the masks that you wear, or Dad, who hasn't spent enough time with you to really know you. I'm your sister, and I've known you my entire life, and I've watched you all these years." Her voice was getting more and more choked with emotion, and she took another ferocious bite of cake. "I'm not dumb, Light, but I'm not as smart as you. Mom and Dad aren't as smart as you. I don't know if anyone in the world is as smart as you, but you're not happy here. You're the top student in the top high school in the area, and you don't even have to try. Who knows what you see when you look at us, God knows you have us all figured out. I've watched you, Light, and you were _bored._ We bore you—don't try to defend yourself. I know you love us, too, but we bore you. We'll never be on your level, and you'll never be happy just... just following these mundane expectations. What can you hope to achieve like this, top student at To-Oh? The fast track to a job like Dad's, trapped in a system of endless paperwork and red tape with nothing but wrinkles to show for it?"

Light stared at his little sister, shocked, and she seemed to deflate a little. "What would you have me do, Sayu?"

"Don't become a cop, Light," Sayu said, sipping her hot chocolate. There. There was that sad little smile again.

Light rolled her words over in his head for a few minutes, sipping his coffee while Sayu ate her chocolate cake. "You're wrong about one thing, you know."

"Oh?" Sayu asked, a little too lightly. Light pretended not to notice the tears at the very corners of her eyes, because she blinked them back and pretended she hadn't just vented at him like that. "And what am I wrong about, big brother?"

"I don't have you all figured out," Light said, staring down into his coffee. "If I've learned anything in the last couple of weeks, it's that people can always surprise you. Especially you, Sayu," Light added, smiling. "You'll never bore me, I think. I just can't seem to understand you."

Sayu smiled. "Well," she said, looking away bashfully. "Small blessings."


	11. December 14th to December 17th

**Author's note: In writing chapter 18, this story is winding down, and I'm afraid it looks like the promised L/Light won't be getting much farther than pre-slash. There are at least two more arcs that I would like to continue with in this universe, however, so please review and tell me whether you guys would prefer them to be in separate stories, or if I should just include all of the arcs within this one story.**

_December 14th, 2003_

_Sayu is out with friends today, but she did her best to give me something to occupy my mind in her absence. The letters have been meek for the last few days, so I have allowed myself to indulge in the distraction._

_It is a sketchbook, and a book on drawing. Sayu told me that they had been a birthday gift from a friend, because she was always doodling in her notebooks, but that she doesn't really like drawing all that much, and especially not people._

"_I like flowers," she said, picking up her purse and leaving the house._

_The book focuses on drawing people. It looks like a fairly good book, split into individual lessons as it is. I did the first one a little while ago, and it talks about shading, from pure white to blackest black and the shades in-between. I did it with a regular number two pencil, though, which the book tells me is a terrible thing to do. I hadn't realized that so much went into the selection of a pencil- or an eraser, for that matter. There are at least three different types of erasers mentioned. The sketchbook I'm using seems to be all right, though, because the paper is a decent weight._

_It might even be a useful skill in the future, being able to sketch the face of a suspect on demand._

_If I go into the police force._

_Sayu's words from yesterday have made me re-examine my priorities. What if she's right? What if, after all of this is over, the tedium returns and I can't escape it? But then again, I can't imagine what I'd do if I wasn't a cop. I need to be productive, and my sense of justice will never just let me stand by..._

_I don't know anymore._

_I will ask my mother to buy me some proper pencils._

December 15th, 2003

Sachiko Yagami was used to routine. Her husband was routinely busy, and so she would clean and cook and bake and play the perfect mother, because she could not be a perfect wife. Her daughter was a teenager, and threw small, routine tantrums, and made up with Sachiko routinely after each disagreement. And her son was routinely perfect, and stuck to routine almost as much as Sachiko did, even with the amount of stress going on in his life right now.

This was not routine, she mused, staring at the pencils, and she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with that. The only break in his routine so far had been a decrease in the number of outings with friends. But pencils?

When Sachiko had asked, Light had smiled, blushed a little, and looked away, embarrassed. "Sayu gave me a book on drawing... I wanted to give it a shot."

Sachiko decided that it was best not to let this break in routine bother her. This would all be over soon, and she would have her routine back.

_December 16th, 2003_

_Drawing people is harder than it looks._

_I experimented with inanimate objects, and managed not to experience the same difficulty, but people challenge me. I think I have the proportions right, that I have the exact shape of the face perfect, but then when the picture is complete, the person is both the same and completely different. They are like similar strangers, but they are never proper images of the same people._

_If Sayu gave me these things in an attempt to keep me from going crazy, she might just have failed. If I can't manage this, it'll drive me up the wall._

"How's it going, Light?" Sayu asked, entering her brother's room without bothering to knock and looking around curiously. "Recreated the Mona Lisa yet?"

"No," Light muttered, irritated. He was sitting at his desk, pencils and erasers spread about him in a disorganized array. It was quite unlike him, and Sayu approached curiously, looking over her brother's shoulder.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? This is really good, especially since you've only been doing this for three days." It was very good. It was not as accurate as a photograph, but it had a sense of realism to it, if not a sense of life. The drawing was of an androgynous individual, wearing a scarf and looking off into the distance. It was quite pretty, really.

"It's not him, though," Light said, defeated. He leaned back in his chair and showed his little sister his source material, a page he had ripped from a magazine. The model was very pretty, walking along a beach. Sayu tilted her head, looking back and forth between the two pictures.

"Huh. It's not." She said, incredulous. "You can't do this? What are you doing wrong?"

Light scowled and flicked her lightly on the forehead. "If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it. I just can't seem to capture the personality. I have the same problem with every person I've tried."

Sayu hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you should try to draw someone whose personality you know well, and work from there."

Light stared for a moment, then blinked. "Great idea, Sayu. Sit on my bed and don't move."

"Aww, Light, I wasn't volunteering! I've got homework!"

"I'll help you with your homework, now sit still..."

Sayu only managed it for about fifteen minutes before she couldn't take the still silence anymore. She sprang up from the bed and snatched the notebook from her brother's hands. Light made a noise of irritation and dissatisfaction. "It's terrible," he said miserably.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sayu dismissed, examining the picture. "Oh. No, sorry, you're right, this _is _terrible. It's even worse. Don't you know what I look like? I was sitting right there."

"Don't make me feel worse," Light huffed. "Now, about that homework..."

December 17th, 2003

12:34 pm

"Light?"

Light looked up from his lunch, and was mildly surprised to see a small crowd of people. "What's going on?" Light asked pleasantly. "An intervention?" He joked.

"That's exactly what this is," said a girl who Light had gone out with a few times. "You've been really distant lately, Light, and you're looking terrible. You've been screening my calls, too—which isn't a crime, but you haven't been picking up for anyone else, either!"

Light stiffened. He should have foreseen that this would happen. He probably should have told them what was going on, if not so that they would understand then so they wouldn't release any of his personal information, but... he just couldn't bring himself to. "I've had some stuff going on lately. Family issues," he said dismissively. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's a great way to keep your friends, Light," another girl scoffed. "What sort of issues could perfect Light Yagami possibly be having? We thought you'd get over yourself if we just gave you a little bit of space, but it's been a _month,_ Yagami. We're done waiting on you."

Light nodded, feeling a little numb. He was at once hurt, but also relieved. Hurt, because this behavior was simply cruel, but relieved that he had no need to deal with these people anymore. "Very well. If that's what you want, I will not argue with you." Light turned back to his lunch.

"What? That's it?"

"You're not going to give us excuses? Ask to be friends again, to hang out with us?"

"Why would I do that?" Light asked, irritated now. So it had been a ploy to get him to come crawling back to them, and to provide food for the gossip mill. Well, Light was sick of pretending for them. "You clearly don't care about me or what goes on in my life. Now, I'd like to eat my lunch in peace, if you don't mind."

"Whatever, Yagami. Your loss."

Light watched them leave silently, then returned his gaze to his lunch. He grimaced and threw it away. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

5:45 pm

"Light?" Sayu knocked on the door as she opened it, clutching her math books in her arms. "I was wondering if you could help me with—what are you working on? Are you drawing again?"

"Yes," Light said, looking up from his notebook. "What are you having trouble with now?"

"Never mind that," Sayu said, laying her books on his bed and moving to inspect the notebook. "Did you work out the whole 'it's-them-but-it's-not-them' thing?"

"Very articulate. You're avoiding your homework," Light accused, amused.

"You must have worked it out, you don't sound pissed," Sayu said, plopping her head on her brother's shoulder and examining the drawing. She whistled lowly. "You did work it out, but what did they do to you?"

Light's friends sneered up at her from the page, dripping with disdain, arrogance, and vanity. Light gazed down at the page, feeling oddly relaxed now that he had finished the drawing. The emotions that had sparked it were still there, but dulled. If this is what Sayu had intended when she gave him the notebook, he had been severely underestimating her intelligence. "They pretended to cut ties with me because I wouldn't tell them why I had been screening their calls. When I refused to come crawling back to them, begging for forgiveness, they decided to actually cut ties with me."

Sayu huffed, looking back at the picture with disgust. "Shit friends, Light."

"Language, Sayu."

"Shut up, Mom," she said, peering at the faces again. They were very realistic, but grotesque in their depiction of darker human emotions. "Aren't you going to sign and date it?"

"Why?" Light asked, making a motion to close the notebook. "I'm not an artist."

"Come on, Light, you've found your groove," Sayu pleaded, stopping him from closing the notebook. "Humor me, 'kay? It's not like anyone's going to see it, anyway."

Light sighed, then wrote neatly in the bottom right corner, _Light Yagami. December 17__th__, 2003. _"Happy?"

"Overjoyed," Sayu replied dryly. "Now, about these quadratic equations..."


	12. December 18th

_Entry one_

_Kira Investigation Log_

_December 18th, 2003_

_FBI Agent, Raye Penber_

_7:30 am First day tailing Light Yagami, son of police Chief Soichiro Yagami. Yagami junior seems to be a normal, if exceptionally bright, high school student. He seems to love his mother and tease his sister. Father is working often. Will report on school activity at end of the day._

_4:00 pm Yagami seems withdrawn from classmates. Could be a sign of guilt, or simply normal teenage drama. Warrants further investigation._

_Thought I saw someone else tailing Yagami earlier, but I'm sure that I'm the only one assigned to tail him. May have been my imagination, but I'm not willing to dismiss it._

_5:30 pm I'm sure now, someone was following Light Yagami—they're now following me. Were they following me from the beginning? Were they originally following Yagami, but switched targets when they noticed me? I don't want to risk exposing the investigation, but I can't lose this guy without losing Light. I might have to confront him._

Raye Penber tucked his small notebook into his coat pocket and extracted his cell phone, pressing the speed dial. He hadn't expected to have to do this so soon, but...

"What are you doing reporting at a time like this, Agent Penber? You should be investigating Light Yagami."

Raye Penber's tail cursed under his breath as the man spoke into the cell phone. "He's probably reporting to a superior. He must have seen me. He must be eliminated, but I don't know his _name_, damn it..." He looked hopelessly at the notebook clutched in his hands. "_God, _help me..." Mikami pleaded.

"I don't know about God," Ryuk began cautiously, "but you could always make the eye deal."

"The eye deal?" Mikami asked.

"Yeah," Ryuk nodded. "Trading for the shinigami eyes allows the human to see the name and lifespan of any human simply by looking at their face."

"I _was_ tailing Light Yagami," Raye said quietly into the phone, glancing around for anyone who looked like they could be watching him. "Earlier in the day, I thought I saw someone else tailing him. No one else was assigned to him, were they?"

"No. Are they still tailing him?"

"And what do you want for them? More apples?" Mikami asked quickly, greedily. Ryuk chuckled.

"No. The price for the eyes is..." Ryuk paused dramatically. "Half of your remaining life span."

"Done. Give me the shinigami eyes."

"No, they're tailing me. I'm calling to report because I think I'll have to confront the tail soon, and anything could happen then."

"You're brave, Penber. Go ahead, then. Be careful—you've got a girl waiting for you."

Raye smiled. _Naomi._ "Yeah. I'll report after I'm done."

"Wh- really? Just like that, no questions, no bargaining, no nothing?"

"What is there to question?" Mikami asked fervently, taking out a pen and removing the cap. "If I can sacrifice this small thing to repair the mistakes I've made in the eyes of my God, then I will do so gladly. Now give me the eyes."

Ryuk chuckled and shrugged. "If you say so."

"Good luck."

"Goodbye, sir."

"Raye Penber," Mikami muttered under his breath, blinking through the light red haze of his eyes. "Raye Penber!" He repeated more loudly, stepping out of the alley to catch the man's attention. The man stiffened and turned slowly, hand moving to touch the pocket of his suit.

"Who are you?" Penber asked cautiously, glancing around for witnesses. The street was empty. "How do you know my name?"

Mikami flipped open the Death Note, pen hovering over the page. "I am a servant of God," Mikami responded, smiling a little too widely. "Now, if you don't want to die, Raye Penber, you will tell me why you are following Light Yagami."

"Are you threatening me?" Penber's hand slipped inside his jacket. Mikami glanced at his watch. 5:42. It looked like he would be doing this the hard way. He put pen to paper and wrote, _Raye Penber, dies of a heart attack on Decmber 18__th__ at 6:30 pm. He tells the truth unconditionally until he dies._ "What are you writing? Put your hands up!" Penber moved to draw his gun and Mikami quickly scrawled, _He is nonviolent and docile prior to his death. He follows orders unconditionally prior to his death._ He held his breath as the seconds ticked by in what seemed like slow motion. Raye Penber drew his gun, leveled it at Mikami's chest, eyes narrowed. _3...2...1..._

The tension in Penber's shoulder's relaxed, and the man put his gun away. "What is your name?" Mikami asked experimentally.

"Raye Penber." The man replied dutifully.

_Good, _Mikami though, _but information that I already had. Let's see if he'll give me something I don't know..._ "Why were you following Light Yagami?"

"I was ordered to." Mikami sniffed disapprovingly. _Vague._

"Why were you ordered to investigate Light Yagami?"

"He's a suspect in the Kira investigation." Mikami almost dropped the notebook in shock.

"_What?_" He snapped. "How? Why is Light Yagami a suspect?"

"He is the son of Police Chief Soichiro Yagami."

This got more and more confusing. "Is he the only suspect?"

"No."

"Who else is suspected?"

"Over one hundred other people with connections to the police."

"Why are the police suspected? Who is investigating them?"

"Kira seems to have access to police information. The FBI is investigating the Japanese National Police Agency by L's request."

Mikami froze. How did they know that he had seen the notes on the Kira investigation? "How do you know Kira has access to police information?"

"I don't know."

_Damn it._ "How many more FBI agents are in Japan?"

"11 others, 12 including me."

"What are their names?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what they look like?"

"No."

"Do you know the name and face of the person in charge of all 12 of you?"

"Yes."

Mikami hissed in displeasure. He couldn't believe his blunder, and now he would have to let this infidel touch God's gift. But he had no choice. He left a blank space in the note before writing _dies of a heart attack after e-mailing a file containing the names and faces of all of the FBI agents in Japan to Ra- _he hesitated, thinking. If the file was sent only to Penber, it would look suspicious. He crossed out the beginnings of Raye's name and instead wrote _each of the FBI agents in Japan._

"Here," He growled, thrusting the notebook and pen into Penber's hands. "Write the name of your superior here."

Raye blinked momentarily, then obediently scrawled the superior's name in the notebook.

"Check your e-mail now," Mikami ordered, tapping his foot impatiently as Raye extracted his laptop from his bag, balancing it obediently on his arm. He hovered awkwardly behind Penber, watching as the computer booted up and the man opened his e-mail. "Open the top e-mail." Penber clicked open the file, and Mikami immediately scrawled the names and faces of each of the agents. "Good." He checked his watch. That had taken less time than he was expecting. It was only a little before 6:00, and Penber wasn't due to die for another half an hour. "Leave. Don't talk to anyone."

Raye Penber nodded and walked away. Mikami watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

Raye Penber, controlled though he was by the Death Note, still had a semblance of his mind left. With Kira's vague orders—because even out of it, it was clear that that man was Kira—Raye was able to direct himself to the hotel he was staying in with Naomi. Once he was out of sight, he ran there at top speed, unable to even apologize to the citizens he ended up knocking out of the way. He glanced at his watch as he sprinted up the stairs. 6:12. He didn't have much time.

He reached the hotel door, fumbling with the lock until he got it open, and bursting loudly into the hotel room. Naomi made a noise of surprise from where she was curled in an armchair, reading a detective novel. "Raye? What's going on, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until late?"

Raye stared helplessly at Naomi, making desperate gestures with his hands. _Follows orders unconditionally, he wrote. Give me an order, Naomi, tell me to talk to you, override his last-_ "Raye! What's wrong- Talk to me!"

Raye took in a large breath of air and rushed out, "The other FBI agents are dead. So is my superior. Kira killed them. He found me following-"

"Raye, what?-You can't be telling me this!"

"Quiet, Naomi, I'm going to die at 6:30 and you need to get this information to L!" Raye shouted, and Naomi fell quiet instantly, eyes wide and tearful. "He found me following Light Yagami, was shocked that we suspected him, was surprised and angry that we knew that he had access to police information. He wrote something in a notebook- _Raye Penber dies of a heart attack on December 18th at 6:30 pm. He tells the truth unconditionally until he dies. He is nonviolent and docile prior to his death. He follows orders unconditionally prior to his death._ He can control people before they die, Naomi. He used me to kill my superior and to get him to send the names and faces of the FBI agents in Japan to each FBI agent in Japan. He must need a name and a face to kill. He wrote the names of all of the agents, they're probably already dead by now." He gripped Naomi's hands, brushing his fingers over the engagement ring on her finger. "You've worked with L before, he'll listen to you. You need to get this information to him as soon as possible, no matter what. Be careful if you go through the police. Light Yagami is the son of the police chief, who is also the head of the Kira Task Force. They might not be in leagues with each other, but Kira seemed unusually preoccupied with Light Yagami, and he somehow has access to police information." Raye checked his watch. 6:24. "I think that's all. Any questions?"

"Oh, Raye..." She buried her head in his shoulder, taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Wait," Raye murmured, drawing back lightly to extract the small notebook he had been writing in before. Naomi looked at it warily. "These are the notes I took earlier today when following Light Yagami."

Naomi took the notebook gently, then wrapped herself around Raye again. "I love you," she whispered softly, squeezing him tightly as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I love you, too," Raye said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Naomi shook her head and tilted upwards, kissing Raye hard. It was a long kiss, sloppy and wet and fueled by grief and anger. Raye finally broke it, pulling away gently and leaning his forehead against hers. He smiled sadly. "Be safe."

Raye's hands tightened into a bruising grip on Naomi's arms, and she sobbed as he closed his eyes, jaw tight. He shuddered for a moment, then loosened his grip. He fell.

Naomi Misora collapsed to the floor next to her fiance's body and cried.


	13. December 19th

**Author's note: I have just about finished the first arc of this story. I have not received any opinions on whether to publish the arcs separately or within the same story, so I have decided to continue the subsequent arcs within the same story.**

December 19th, 2003

Naomi stared at the cell phone as if it were poison. It was Raye's cell phone, and Raye should be the one using it, not her... but Raye couldn't use it. Not anymore.

She shook her head and picked up the phone, scrolling through the limited contacts until she saw a number that was reserved only for absolute emergencies. She pressed the call button.

A man answered on the second ring. "Robert Mueller, Director of the FBI." The man's voice shook a little. "Is this Kira?"

_I guess the FBI already knows that all of the agents that were sent to Japan have died._ "No, Director Mueller, this is the former Agent Naomi Misora. My fiance, Agent Raye Penber, managed to deliver some vital information to me last night before being murdered by Kira. I need you to put me through to L."

There was a sigh of relief and then a pause on the other side of the line. "...I will need to verify your identity."

Naomi sighed. "I worked indirectly with L during the Los Angeles B.B. Cases, also called the Wara Ningyo murders."

Another pause and the distant sound of typing. "That checks out. What is this information? Are you saying you saw Agent Penber before he died?"

"I'd really prefer to speak directly to L, if you don't mind, Director Mueller," Naomi said firmly. "If there are leaks in the police, I don't want to risk anyone but L getting this information."

"Very well, but it will take some time... Even I can't contact L directly, I'll have to leave a message on an untraceable line for Watari, who will deliver the message to L, and he'll decide what to do. Can I give them the number of this phone?"

"Please do."

"Before you go, Miss Misora," Mueller said, sounding more solemn, "you should know that the United States government is no longer able to publicly support L's investigation after the death of the 12 agents in Japan. It has also been decided that the Japanese police force will be notified about these latest developments. That means that, if you do choose to become involved in all this, you do so at your own risk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Naomi said, gritting her teeth. _Damn it._ "Thank you for your help."

"Good luck, Miss Misora."

Naomi glanced at the time after the line went dead. It was only 8:30 in the morning, but there was no way she'd be able to do anything until she got a call from L.

She spent an hour simply staring at her phone, then another half hour pacing. When her phone rang at a little past ten, she dove to answer it in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello?" She barked desperately.

"Naomi?" _Shit. Mother. Not now._

"Can't talk now, Mom, I'm waiting for a call."

"But N-" Naomi hung up and continued pacing. When the phone rang again fifteen minutes later, she checked the caller ID first. Unknown caller.

"Hello?" She asked, more calmly this time.

"Naomi Misora," greeted a familiar mechanized voice. "I am sorry to hear about your loss."

Naomi swallowed and pushed her tumultuous feelings to the side. "Never mind that, L. Raye _saw _Kira."

L froze for a beat. "He _saw _him? Did he manage to identify him?" There was a distant sound of rapid typing. "He was following Light Yagami at the time, is it safe to assume that he has something to do with this?"

"Yes, he saw him, but he couldn't get a name, and-"

"Wait, Agent Misora," the mechanized voice said, and Naomi stopped trying to explain all at once.

"Former agent, but go ahead."

"I would prefer to discuss this in person, where I am sure that neither of us will be overheard. I am about to hang up, and you will receive a text from an anonymous number with an address. Watari will meet you there and lead you to my current location. Please destroy both of your phones before proceeding to the address."

"Yes," Naomi agreed, and the line went dead.

Twenty minutes later, Naomi stood outside of a small, pleasant looking cafe. The cell phones were nothing more than crushed metal in the road, as Naomi had tossed both of them directly into traffic just outside her hotel. She waited casually outside the cafe, sipping her coffee and blending in seamlessly with the locals while quietly scanning the crowds. She almost spilled it when someone knocked into her, but she managed to grab onto the cup just in time.

The man was old and foreign-looking, and he looked apologetic. "I apologize," he said pleasantly, bowing. From this angle, only she was able to see when he flashed a note that read, _I am Watari. Please offer to help me with the bags and follow me._

"That's all right," Naomi smiled, slipping into her role easily. "Do you need some help with those?"

"That would be wonderful," he said gratefully, handing her one of the three bags. Each of them was filled to the brim with cakes and baked goods. She followed Watari through the Tokyo streets for several minutes, finally arriving at a tall, expensive-looking hotel. Despite yesterday's events and the situation that brought her to this point, she couldn't help feeling a little bit excited that she would finally be meeting L in person.

Watari guided her into the elevator and punched the number for the top floor. The ride was silent but for the quiet music in the background. Naomi counted 27 seconds to reach the top floor. Watari guided her to a door a little ways down the hallway and knocked once, twice, paused, three times, four times. Naomi noted, with amusement, that this was the Morse code for the letter 'L'.

The door swung inwards a moment later, and she and Watari shuffled inside quickly. The door shut quickly and the latch slid home as Naomi turned around.

A chill went down her spine, and only her FBI training kept her from losing grip on the bag of sweets. "Beyond Birthday?"

The clothing and physique was almost identical, with loose jeans and a white shirt and pale, bare feet. His face was hidden by a rather hideous-looking mask with bulging eyes, but it seemed to be a sick parody of the face of the killer from the L.A. Murder cases. Was this some kind of sick joke? The man tilted his masked head, tapping his mask thoughtfully. "I suppose I should have foreseen that, but no, Beyond Birthday is still in prison. I am L." It was clear that Naomi did not quite believe this, and so he said, "Beyond Birthday had a psychotic desire to become me. This mask is a parody of my own face, not his. You might also notice that I am slightly shorter."

Naomi frowned, but nodded. It was true that he was shorter, but she wished she could have seen his face, to be sure. "Are you two related?"

"No," L said, response mildly muffled by the mask. "Though we did grow up together, sort of. I'm afraid I will have to decline answering further personal questions. You did say that you had some rather urgent information regarding the Kira investigation?"

"Yes, I do," Naomi said quietly.

"Watari, could you make us some tea, please? Miss Misora, if you would follow me, I would like to record your testimony."

"Yes, L."

"Of course." Naomi felt oddly out of place as she followed the shuffling super detective through the suite to a sitting area. L perched on an armchair in an odd sort of crouch and pecked at a laptop briefly.

"Okay, please begin."

Naomi took a deep breath and focused her gaze on the city view outside the window on the opposite side of the room. "Raye came home early yesterday—12 minutes past six. He didn't talk, at first, just looked at me desperately and gesturing with his arms. He didn't speak until I shouted at him to talk to me. He told me first that his superior and the other FBI agents were dead, murdered by Kira." She could hear his strained voice in her mind, see the desperation in his eyes as her own fluttered closed briefly. "I tried to stop him from revealing information to me, then, but he told me that he would die at 6:30, and that it would be up to me to get this information to you. He had been following Light Yagami at the time... this is his case notebook." Naomi slowly and purposefully withdrew the notebook from her pocket, making sure not to look as if she was drawing a weapon. She tossed it lightly to L, who caught it and scanned it for a few seconds before tossing it lightly back. She didn't doubt that he already had it memorized. "He noticed someone following Light Yagami earlier in the day—that must have been Kira, because he noticed Raye and followed him, then confronted him. Raye said he was surprised to find out that the police suspected Light Yagami and looked incredibly upset to discover that the police knew that Kira had access to police information."

"You say Kira was shocked to discover these things... I don't like to think that Agent Raye Penber would reveal these things willingly, but if he did not... then that would suggest that Kira can _control_ his victims before they die."

"He can. Raye said that he wrote his name in a notebook- _Raye Penber dies of a heart attack on December 18th at 6:30 pm. He tells the truth unconditionally until he dies. He is nonviolent and docile prior to his death. He follows orders unconditionally prior to his death. _He said that Kira used him to kill his superior and the other FBI agents. He needed their names and faces in order to kill them..." She trailed off. "That's it, I think."

L chewed on his thumb lightly. Watari handed a cup of tea to each of them, and Naomi sipped hers as L added sugar cubes to his tea, still digesting the new information. "Thank you for bringing me this information," L said finally, looking up. "It is fortunate for us that Kira seems prone to leaving these loose ends and acting without thinking. He must have set aside the extra time for questioning Agent Penber... and then, when he had extracted all useful information, simply set him loose with an order not to speak to anyone..."

Naomi gulped her tea and blinked back tears, unsure whether they came from emotion or from the hot liquid.

"Still, there is the question of what Light Yagami has to do with this... it sounds like he's involved, somehow. The notes mention that he seems withdrawn, and Kira was following him..." L tapped one long finger against the lips of his mask. "Could he be working with Kira?"


	14. December 20th, Light Yagami

**Author's Note: If anyone pulls up the 2003 calendar, they will see that December 20th is a Saturday. Light is wearing his uniform because students in Japan go to school in the mornings on Saturday. Perhaps no one would have asked, but I thought I should mention it just in case. Also, in addition the fact that I don't own Death Note, I also do not own the other quoted material in this chapter (which will remain unnamed for your reading pleasure).**

December 20th, 2003

7:45 am

"Light Yagami?"

Light stiffened, hand briefly brushing the pepper spray in his uniform pocket as he turned around. The speaker was a woman in plain clothes, but she stood like a cop. Her face was obscured by a baseball cap and large sunglasses. "Yes?"

"I'd like you to come with me, please." Her voice was pleasant, but her hand pulled back her leather jacket to reveal the handle of a pistol.

Light froze, eyes locked onto the pistol. _I'm fucked._ Few Japanese police officers carried guns with them, especially if they were in plain clothes, and never anything but the standard .38 revolver. This was a 9mm handgun—most likely American. _ Kidnapping?_ "Are you with the police?" Light asked, feigning curiosity while he looked around at his surroundings. No one was around, but maybe he could get to a place with some more witnesses if he ran. It seemed like the woman would rather that he came with her, so she wouldn't shoot to kill if she did have to draw her gun. The noise would cause at least one person to call the cops, and Light didn't see a car in sight. He might have time. _ But I really don't want to get shot._

"Sort of," she said, smiling coldly.

"Then, if you don't mind," he said, beginning to walk backwards, "I'd like to see some identification."

"It's in my car," she said, walking forward at the same pace. "If you'd like to come with me..."

"No, that's all right," Light said, smiling disarmingly and reaching into his pockets. He closed one hand on his cell phone and one hand on his pepper spray, withdrawing the phone. "I'll just call my father and see if he knows anything about this."

The woman's gun was out faster than Light could flip open his phone. "Drop it, Yagami."

Light breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself, but did not drop the phone. "What is all of this about?"

"You are a suspect in the Kira investigation. Further resistance will only increase the likelihood that you are Kira or are working with Kira."

Light frowned, brows furrowing. _The Kira investigation?_ "If I'm suspected in the Kira investigation, I don't understand why you would stop me from calling my father. He's involved with the investigation, he should know about this."

"This is above your father."

_Above?..._ "L?" Light asked incredulously. How could he possibly suspect him of being Kira? "Do you have proof that you're working for him?"

"I'm not required to prove anything to you, Yagami. You're the suspect."

Light stiffened. "Then I'm afraid I will have to resist. For all I know, you've been leaving rotten apples in my room."

"I will shoot, Light Yagami," the woman warned.

"And you will alert the entire neighborhood with the gunshot. Not to mention that you want me alive for questioning. I could very well still escape you."

The woman smiled and withdrew something from her coat. _I'm fucked, _Light thought again as the woman screwed the silencer on her gun. "I hear that it's very hard to run when both feet have bullets in them."

Light sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "All right, fine. I'll go with you."

The woman gestured with the gun. "Take the cell phone and whatever's in your other pocket and place it on the ground, same with your school bag. Then put your hands in the air and back up five paces." Light obeyed this order, fervently hoping that this was, indeed, an agent working for L, and not his stalker. She didn't seem to have the same worshiping quality that all the letters had, so Light was fairly sure that she wasn't following him, but still... he couldn't be too careful.

If she did work for L, though, he should be fine. He wasn't Kira, and that should be made perfectly clear upon further investigation.

Light watched as she took the phone, bag, and pepper spray, then slipped behind him. She lowered his arms gently, then tied his wrists together behind his back with a zip tie. Gun pressed firmly between his shoulder blades, she urged him forward.

"Is it safe to assume that you won't answer any questions posed to you?" Light hazarded, very aware of the metal pressed into his back.

"Very safe," the woman replied dryly. "It's also safe to assume that anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Of course," Light muttered. They rounded a corner to be greeted by a sleek car with tinted windows. The woman yanked open the back door of the car and gave Light a light shove into the seat before slamming the door shut and walking around to the front seat. Light saw in the rear-view mirror that the driver of the car also wore a hat and large sunglasses.

The woman leaned back in the seat and held up a blindfold to Light. "The easy way, or the hard way?" Light sighed wearily and leaned his head forward. He couldn't seem to get a break, lately. "Good boy," she muttered, slipping the cloth over his eyes. Light's world went dark, and he leaned back in the ironically comfortable seats.

He didn't bother keeping track of the time- he knew that there was no way he'd be able to determine his location- but the drive was short, so he was sure that he was still in Tokyo. The car was parked somewhere with cool, still air, and Light was guided, he thought by the woman, into an elevator. He did not know how many floors up they went, as the elevator did not make a noise until they arrived at their destination. He was guided out of the elevator and stopped after a moment while his guide knocked on the door four times.

The door opened immediately. No one spoke as Light's guide moved him through a room and maneuvered him into a chair. A set of earphones was placed over his ears, blocking out all outside sound, and Light was suddenly incredibly claustrophobic.

He jumped a moment later when he heard a mechanized voice in his ears say, "Light Yagami."

Light let out a shaky breath. "L, I presume." He hoped his volume and pronunciation was okay. He couldn't hear his own voice, so complete was the block of sound.

"Yes. You understand that you are here under suspicion of being or working with the serial murderer known as Kira?"

Light nodded. "That's why I didn't resist arrest any more than I did."

"You were rather reluctant to go with my field agent," L's mechanical voice said skeptically. "And then there was the comment about rotten apples. Was that code?"

Light twitched. It figured that L had been watching the entire interaction. "No, it was not code. If I'm being investigated, you're not doing a very good job if you don't already know that I'm being stalked."

There was a long silence, and Light shifted a little in his chair. He would have felt a lot more comfortable if he could hear hushed voices or rustling, but he could not. "This has not been reported to the National Police Agency."

"Yes, well," Light muttered, trying to quell the anger welling up in him. No need to make himself look hostile. "It's probably filed as a break-in. December 9th. A rotten apple was left behind."

A briefer silence this time. "The question still remains why the stalking hasn't been reported properly."

Light was sure that his face looked murderous right now. "First of all, we don't know who it is. Second, there's not much the police can do. They certainly can't spare someone to tail me all the time, when so far all that's happened are letters and a few break-ins. And, personally, I think everyone in my family would like to get a few good punches in before we hand the bastard over to the proper authorities."

"Vigilante justice is the basis of Kira's crime."

Light stiffened. He wished his eyes were clear so he could glare at the detective. "He was in my room while I was sleeping. I think I'm showing an amazing amount of restraint by limiting myself to wanting to break his face."

There was another silence, this one more drawn out. "Listen to me, Light Yagami. I need you to tell me all that you can about this stalker. Have you ever seen him?"

Light grimaced. "You have my school bag, right? There should be an unlabeled marble notebook in there that documents everything so far. You'll have to excuse the cursing, I hadn't really intended for anyone else to read it." There was silence for another minute. Light shifted a bit, then made a noise of irritation. "If you're going to leave me in the dark, can you at least play some music through the headphones or something? I'll go crazy if I'm just sitting here, blind and deaf." Another long pause, and Light thought his request was going to be ignored, until soft music started seeping through the headphones.

After fifteen seconds, English lyrics filtered into the headphones. _"Every breath you take..."_

"Ha fucking ha. Really funny, L. Really _fucking _funny."

"_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you."_

Light twitched in the chair. "I'm fluent in English, L, I know exactly what this song's about, and it's _not funny._"

"_...I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see? You belong to me..."_

"L! God damn it!" Light raised his shoulders, attempting to push the headphones off of his ears. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes under the blindfold, could feel his breathing slipping out of his control.

"_Every move you make..."_

_I will do everything I can to serve my God._

"Light Yagami," the mechanized voice was slightly different now, "stop trying to dislodge the headphones or we'll be forced to restrain you."

"_I'll be watching you..."_

_Whatifhetouchedme?Whatifhetouchedme?Whatifhetouchedme?Whatifhe_

Light gasped and his struggling managed to jog one side of the headphones from his ear, but the other side continued playing the disturbing anthem.

"_I dream at night I can only see your face..."_

"Misora? What's wrong, what are you playing through the headphones?"

"_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace..."_

Light felt dizzy. Light felt numb.

_He was in my room while I was sleeping._

"He's having a panic attack. Watari!-"

"_I'll be watching you..."_

Light felt a pricking in his arm and his vision faded.

"_I'll be watching you..."_


	15. December 20th, L

December 20th, 2003

L settled down in his armchair to watch the proceedings from his laptop, absently plopping sugar cubes into his tea. He had placed a camera withing the frame of Misora's sunglasses so that he could watch Light Yagami's reactions personally. While L did think that Misora was a good agent, he did not trust her deduction skills for a case like this. He wanted to watch this himself.

"Light Yagami?" Misora asked, and the boy stopped on the sidewalk, stiffening and brushing his hand against his pocket. The movement looked like it was an unconscious gesture, but it probably denoted that he was carrying something there—a valuable possession, or a weapon. 43% chance it was a weapon.

Light Yagami responded with his face only partially turned, not enough to read his lips, and he was too far away from Misora for his voice to be picked up, but she responded, "I'd like you to come with me, please."

The boy froze, eyes traveling to Misora's hip. She'd exposed her gun, then. The cogs in the boy's head seemed to be working quickly, and L surveyed his appearance. He was neat, meticulously so, but looked tired. His clothes looked ever-so-slightly loose, as if he had lost weight recently. Despite that, he was a very handsome young man. He had all of the charm and charisma that was characteristic of greatest manipulators, and that made him dangerous.

"Are you with the police?" He finally asked, bright brown eyes sliding side to side. Looking for an escape, or witnesses. There were none.

"Sort of."

"Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to see some identification." Yagami started backing up. Misora followed at the same pace.

"It's in my car. If you'd like to come with me..."

"No, that's all right." The boy smiled disarmingly and put his hands in his pockets, then took out his cell phone. "I'll just call my father and see if he knows anything about this."

"Don't let him do that, Misora," L said quickly. Naomi drew her gun and leveled it at the boy's cell phone before he could so much as open it.

"Drop it, Yagami."

"What is all of this about?"

"Go ahead and tell him that he is a suspect," L murmured into the microphone.

"You are a suspect in the Kira investigation. Further resistance will only increase the likelihood that you are Kira or are working with Kira."

Light looked genuinely surprised by this, but L wasn't willing to dismiss his suspicions based on that. He was likely to be an exceptional actor. "If I'm suspected in the Kira investigation, I don't understand why you would stop me from calling my father. He's involved with the investigation, he should know about this."

"This is above your father."

"...L? Do you have proof that you're working for him?"

_Very suspicious, aren't you, Light Yagami?_ L thought.Most Japanese citizens were quite cooperative with the police as a part of their culture. As the son of the Chief of police, it should be even more likely that Light would be cooperative... unless, of course, he was guilty.

"I'm not required to prove anything to you, Yagami. You're the suspect."

L frowned. He hadn't had much choice in using Misora as his field agent—he couldn't borrow anyone from Japan right now, he couldn't go out personally, and he couldn't let Watari take this on alone, either. He liked Misora, trusted her abilities, but he had never seen her reactions to intense grief... It was too late now. He would simply have to hope that her FBI training won out and things turned out for the best.

Light stiffened at the comment, as well. "Then I'm afraid I will have to resist. For all I know, you've been leaving rotten apples in my room."

L stared at his computer screen. Had he read his lips correctly? What was that, code? Or was Light Yagami mentally unsound? He spoke the words like an accusation.

Misora ignored the words. "I will shoot, Light Yagami."

"Don't shoot unless absolutely necessary," L commented mildly. "If you must, use the silencer."

"And you will alert the entire neighborhood with the gunshot. Not to mention that you want me alive for questioning. I could very well still escape you."

Misora screwed the silencer on the gun and Yagami eyed it with distaste. "I hear that it's very hard to run when both feet have bullets in them."

Yagami returned his phone to his pocket with a defeated sigh. "All right, fine. I'll go with you."

"Take his bag and the contents of his pockets before you restrain him," L ordered. Naomi obeyed, taking care of the tasks with stark efficiency and guiding the student to the car where Watari was waiting.

"Is it safe to assume that you won't answer any questions posed to you?" The boy was close enough now that his smooth voice drifted through the microphone. L found himself hoping that the boy wasn't guilty—he was interesting.

"Very safe. It's also safe to assume that anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Of course."

While the three were in transit, L arranged the headphones and computer to record the coming conversation and to scramble everything spoken into his microphone, then worked on his forgotten cake while he waited. He wouldn't be able to enjoy it after they arrived.

Knock. Knock. Pause. Knock. Knock.

L bounded to his feet and opened the door quickly while replacing his mask. Naomi Misora guided Light through first and Watari followed. L locked the door behind him and gestured for Naomi to settle Light in the chair opposite his and put the headphones on.

L hopped into his own chair lightly and spoke into the microphone. "Light Yagami."

The boy jumped a little, then took a shaky breath. "L, I presume."

"Yes. You understand that you are here under suspicion of being or working with the serial murderer known as Kira?"

A nod. "That's why I didn't resist arrest any more than I did."

"You were rather reluctant to go with my field agent. And then there was the comment about rotten apples. Was that code?"

Light twitched, and L felt a twinge of amusement. _Like father, like son, I suppose._ "No, it was not code. If I'm being investigated, you're not doing a very good job if you don't already know that I'm being stalked."

L switched off the microphone. He had not been expecting _that_. Now, to find out if he was telling the truth.

"What, you actually believe that?" Misora asked skeptically. L ignored her, flying through the National Police Agency's database. He switched the microphone back on.

"This has not been reported to the National Police Agency."

"Yes, well," That was anger on his face. Suppressed anger, but anger nonetheless. Was he angry that his lie wasn't working out, or angry at the stalking? It was impossible to tell. It would be easier if L could read his whole face and not just the bottom half, but he had limited resources in Japan now that he was working behind the backs of the police force. "It's probably filed as a break-in. December 9th. A rotten apple was left behind."

Ah. Found it. The file was pretty bare, though—hardly more than Light had already told him. "The question still remains why the stalking hasn't been reported properly."

Ooh, scary face. L really hoped he wasn't guilty now. "First of all, we don't know who it is. Second, there's not much the police can do. They certainly can't spare someone to tail me all the time, when so far all that's happened are letters and a few break-ins. And, personally, I think everyone in my family would like to get a few good punches in before we hand the bastard over to the proper authorities."

"Vigilante justice is the basis of Kira's crime."

The boy stiffened even further now, like a steel rod had been placed in his back. "He was in my room while I was sleeping. I think I'm showing an amazing amount of restraint by limiting myself to wanting to break his face."

L turned off the microphone again, thinking. The emotion was genuine. L really didn't think Light was lying. He doubted that someone as refined as Light Yagami would ever use such a crude phrase as 'break his face' unless he meant it in the most literal sense. "Miss Misora, your fiance's notes did say that he originally thought that the man who turned out to be Kira was following Light Yagami?"

"...Yes," she said, reluctantly, and L switched the microphone on once again.

"Listen to me, Light Yagami. I need you to tell me all that you can about this stalker. Have you ever seen him?"

Light grimaced. "You have my school bag, right? There should be an unlabeled marble notebook in there that documents everything so far. You'll have to excuse the cursing, I hadn't really intended for anyone else to read it."

L switched off the microphone again and rifled through the school bag that Misora handed to him, withdrawing the notebook between his thumb and forefinger. He flipped it open, dark eyes scanning the neat little words on the page quickly, blinking and memorizing each page in seconds before flipping to the next one.

Light shifted uneasily in the chair, looking highly uncomfortable. L ignored this, but Misora watched him, looking unimpressed. "If you're going to leave me in the dark, can you at least play some music through the headphones or something? I'll go crazy if I'm just sitting here, blind and deaf."

L did not glance away from the journal, but murmured, "Please play some music for him, Miss Misora."

She moved to obey immediately, but said quietly, "He's a suspect; so what if he sweats a little?"

"What if he's innocent?" L said this in the tone of someone ending a conversation, and proceeded to focus his entire attention on the journal. If this wasn't a hoax...

Naomi Misora made a noise of skepticism, pulling up an internet browser and pecking at the computer for a few seconds before clicking in a satisfied manner and sitting back in her seat, watching Light closely.

It took a few seconds for the lyrics to start, but when they did, Light went rigid in his seat. His jaw clenched, teeth creaking audibly before he spat, "Ha fucking ha. Really funny, L. Really _fucking _funny."

L glanced up at his suspect and raised an eyebrow, but the action was hidden by his mask.

"Violent reaction," Misora mused.

Light twitched once, twice in the chair, like he was trying to rid his ears of a highly unpleasant sound- like nails on a chalkboard. What on earth was Misora playing?

"I'm fluent in English, L, I know what this song's about, and it's _not funny._"

"Miss Misora, what exactly are you playing for him?" L questioned suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling about this. _Should have waited to get another agent. She's not psychologically ready for this, not so soon, not so close to this case._

"I'm testing to see if he's telling the truth."

"L! God damn it!" The boy shouted. His voice cracked, and he started struggling to remove the large headphones, but unable to use his hands.

"That doesn't answer my question, Misora." L stood, crossing the room quickly to try to get a look at the computer.

Misora brought up the microphone software and switched the connection back on, saying shortly, "Light Yagami, stop trying to dislodge the headphones or we'll be forced to restrain you."

The boy didn't seem to hear. He gasped and struggled harder, managing to dislodge one side of the headphones. The other side held true, however, and it was driving him into a panic. He was very pale, and breathing far too quickly.

"Misora? What's wrong, what are you playing through the headphones?" L snatched the laptop from Misora, searching through various windows to find the one that was playing whatever was making the teenager behave this way. Finally he found it, and cursed, looking up at the boy who was still writhing in the chair and gasping for air. "He's having a panic attack. Watari!-"

Watari had, thankfully, noticed the situation, and quickly administered a sedative before Light hurt himself. His struggling stopped abruptly and he slumped in the chair, breath evening out.

There was a moment in the hotel suite where no one moved, no one spoke. Then,

"I see I have made a grave mistake in allowing you to assist in this investigation, Naomi Misora. You are not mentally prepared. Please give me your gun."

Misora stood. "No! That bastard killed Raye, I'm not going to let him get away-"

"Your need for someone to blame has traumatized someone who is looking more and more innocent ever minute," L pointed out, creeping forward slowly. "You are not rational. Please give me your gun."

Naomi moved to draw it. "I won't let you-"

L was too quick for her. In a moment, his highly trained figures pressed against a pressure point. She stared blankly for a moment, then pitched forward. L caught her gently, then lowered her into one of the chairs.

"Watari."

"Yes, L."

"Please arrange for Naomi Misora to be delivered to her family. She is suffering greatly in her grief at the tragic death of her fiance, and has begun to create highly realistic fantasies in order to try to actualize a strong desire for revenge on Kira."

"Yes, L. And Light Yagami?"

"...Yagami will remain here. He still owes some explanations..." L hesitated. "And, I suppose I owe him an apology."


	16. December 20th, part three

**Author's note: I really do like Naomi, guys- she's not a bad person. She made a mistake in a time of great emotional turmoil, and thought she was successfully interrogating someone who had direct involvement in the death of someone she dearly loved. As for the length of these chapters, they are separated the way they are because they are episodic in my mind. It wouldn't feel right to me to combine them to make them longer—plus, I feel more accomplished when I post one chapter, which drives me to write another chapter, etc. I do try to make up for the length by updating frequently and by making sure that each chapter is more than 1,500 words, with very few exceptions.**

December 20th, 2003

12:04 pm

Watching someone sleep was a bizarre experience at times. It gave a sense of both reality and unreality, revealed truths and concealed them. Even the most energetic people slowed to slumber, and both children and murderers alike surrendered to dreams. The state of helplessness, of complete relaxation, made even the most inhuman people human. Somewhere in Tokyo, even Kira laid his head to rest.

In the hotel suite of the detective L, Light Yagami laid his head to rest. He had been drugged into unconsciousness earlier, but was now sleeping, breath light, easy and relaxed. The hotel lamps illuminated the purple bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, accentuating the hollowness of his cheeks and the loose fit of his clothes. His skin seemed a little to pale for him, contrasting with the still-bright shine of his hair, which stuck to his face. He really was very handsome, even in his current state of disarray—a sort of tragic beauty. It was becoming apparent that Light Yagami was one of those lucky people who managed to look effortlessly beautiful in every situation, including here, in L's bed with his hair rumpled and face slack.

And L was sure that the young man who currently laid his head on L's hotel pillow was _not_ Kira.

To begin, his reaction to Misora's little test was too honest and desperate to be faked. Aside from that, Light was incredibly smart. If he was working with Kira, then Kira would most likely not have had the setbacks he had been dealing with so far. Not to mention the anti-Kira sentiments expressed in the journal—which was almost certainly genuine, because if he was working with Kira, he would also not want to call attention to anyone following him around or proclaiming that he was a God.

Not to say that there weren't any loose ends. In particular, there was the matter of the night of December 9th that would need to be discussed.

Still, L would be willing to work with the young genius on this case, because his instincts told him that Light Yagami was innocent. And his instincts had never been wrong before.

The embodiment of the world's top three detectives re-adjusted his mask. He might have confidence in Light Yagami's innocence, but that didn't mean he trusted him with knowledge of his identity.

Light Yagami groaned. He was tired, and sore, and had that itchy feeling in his sinuses that came after he cried. When had he been?-

He groaned again as he remembered the events of the morning and moved around experimentally. At least he wasn't bound anymore. He'd even been put in a bed, instead of just left in the chair. He assumed he'd been sedated.

"Awake, I see."

Light jumped a little, partly because the voice was so close, and partly because the voice wasn't being scrambled by a computer. He opened his eyes, blinking up at what looked like a hotel ceiling. He sat up slowly, leaning on the headboard in case he got dizzy or nauseous, before looking at the speaker.

It was impossible to tell what the man's face looked like, or how old he was, because he was wearing a rather grotesque mask with bulging eyes that seemed to be in a permanent state of surprise.

"What, no voice scrambler?" Light asked tiredly, more out of a lack of anything else to say than genuine interest.

The man might have detected this, because he ignored the question and said, "I am L." Light nodded, having expected that. After a moment, L said abruptly, "I would like to apologize. For the behavior of my agent."

Light looked away from the mask, unable to take the gaze from within. Staring at the hotel wall paper, he accused quietly, "Are you satisfied with the results of your test?"

"I did not authorize that test." L raised a pale hand to his mask, but upon touching it seemed to become aware of the action, and abandoned it.

"I hardly think that you're not going to take its results into account simply because you didn't personally order it," Light muttered, feeling like picking a fight, even if it wasn't the wisest idea. But, damn it, he had a right to be angry. "You don't seem to mind making a few sacrifices to obtain information, if I recall the Lind L. Tailor incident correctly."

"I take it you disapprove of my actions, then?"

Light barked shortly with laughter. "No, I don't disapprove. Are you happy with what you've found out? I'm sure that at this point I must be innocent or a very good actor."

"I am inclined to think that you are innocent," L replied smoothly. "And you can help prove your innocence by helping me catch Kira. Or your stalker. It doesn't matter- I am now certain that they are one and the same."

Light jerked his head to look at the mask again, words replaying in his head over and over until they finally processed. When they had, Light casually stood and strolled to the open door to the bathroom, knelt in front of the toilet, and vomited. L, who had followed the journey cautiously, relaxed when he realized the boy's goal, and hovered in the doorway.

"When you're done in there, Light," L said, voice monotonous but somehow still tinged with equally small parts of worry and amusement. "I need to speak to you about your journal."

There was a retching gasp. "I'll—I'll get—right—on—that." He heaved again, and there was a wet sound of vomit hitting the toilet water.

Beneath his mask, L wrinkled his nose. He left Light to throw up in peace and to get the stinging stench of vomit out of his nostrils. He wished he could eat some cake or drink some tea, but that would require lifting his mask, and he didn't trust Light quite that much yet.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the sounds of vomiting faded into sounds of dry retching, and then to the sound of the toilet being flushed. Light paused at the edge of the bath to swish some water in his mouth with some toothpaste that the hotel had provided before walking, only slightly unsteadily, back into the bedroom.

Light's stomach gave another funny little jump as he saw his journal held awkwardly by L's thumbs and forefingers. It couldn't be avoided, he knew, but his innermost thoughts were written in there—no tricks, no masks. His soul was laying bare before this man, and he couldn't even see his face.

"Light Yagami," L's voice, Light noted absently, had a unique quality to the enunciation, one which made his words stand out as unusual, even while he could not quite place what it was that made it so different. "At this point, the chance that you are Kira is very slim, but, as you have noted in your journal," he hoisted it, as if to emphasize the word, "Kira needs a name and a face to kill. Until your probability of being Kira is at zero, I cannot afford to take any chances by showing you my face."

"Fair enough." Light wished he could have picked a different mask, though. This one was a little bit unnerving.

"Your journal answers quite a few questions, Light Yagami," L mused as he rifled through the pages, "but I would like some clarification about the events of December 9th. There is, in fact, no entry on the 9th, only on the 10th. You wrote, _When I woke, I still had the NPA database up._" Light shifted a little guiltily. The angle of L's mask changed a little and the man remarked, "I am investigating the Kira case, Yagami, not your amateur hacking. Relax. No, what I am more concerned with is _I hadn't even been looking at stalkers at the time, but the Kira case._"

Light's mind sped back to that night, and the pieces fell into place with a horrible _click._

L continued. "December 9th is the night that the tip that Kira might be a student was entered into the database. It is my belief that, when your stalker, who is also Kira, broke into your room that night, he saw the database and reacted in panic, altering the timing of his killings. I see you seem to have deduced that, as well. What you do not know is that this apparent leak in police information was noted, and I quietly sent 12 FBI agents to Japan to secretly investigate the Japanese National Police force and anyone else who would have access to this information."

L paused for a few moments, perhaps to let Light catch up. L had sent FBI agents in Japan to follow around the police officers on the Kira investigation, and presumably their families as well. Light's father was the Chief of police and had access to the most information, so it would follow that him and his family would be some of the first to be investigated. And if Light was being followed, and the person who was following him found out that he was being followed, and the person who was following him was Kira-

"Kira killed them." Light couldn't bring himself to declare this in more than a whisper, but L heard it and nodded.

"The agent assigned to follow you was called Raye Penber. It is unclear how Kira obtained his name, but he used it to manipulate Penber into giving him information on the investigation before he died."

"Manipulate," Light repeated. "As in 'I'll kill you if you don't tell me this', or as in... controlling him?"

L's hand made the trip half-way to the mask again, and he brought it down to his knees forcibly. It was only now that Light noticed the odd crouch the man had assumed in the chair opposite the bed, but he couldn't bring himself to find it important. "It would appear that Kira can control the behavior of his victims before their death, though it is unclear how he does this or to what extent he can manipulate them."

Light's hand twitched toward his pocket, as if he could grasp the pepper spray that he no longer had into order to protect himself from something that he could not see. "How can I possibly believe that?..."

"Please hold off on religious terror until I have finished explaining," L said without emotion. "Kira apparently set Penber's death for a specific time, but finished questioning him before the set time of death and let him go free. Penber managed to make it back to his fiance and deliver the details of the events to her, who delivered them to me. And that leads to you."

"So my carelessness in leaving the NPA database open indirectly lead to the deaths of 12 FBI agents." Light said, feeling a little nauseous again.

"13," L corrected, "But that's not the point. Their deaths were not your fault. The responsibility for that lies with me. If you still feel responsible for their deaths, you can make up for it by aiding in the investigation. Surely you realize that I would not have shared this much information with someone I suspected unless there was a very good reason?"

Light grimaced. "It had occurred to me, yes. By 'aiding in the investigation'... please tell me that you don't mean-" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but L was already nodding.

"I will need your help in luring and catching Kira."

"Of course you will." Light's displeasure was interrupted as a cell phone rang loudly. L fished it out of his pocket in the same odd grip he had used on Light's journal and flicked it open without a greeting.

"L," a man's voice said, the volume on the phone loud enough to carry over the short distance between L and Light, "Chief Yagami is on the line. He is quite upset."

Light grimaced again. Underneath his comical mask, L did the same.


	17. December 20th, part four

**Author's note: I will be leaving today for my college orientation, and will not be returning home until the 23rd or 24th of June. I will try my best to get a chapter or two up each day, but I may have limited time, so I hope you will all forgive the less frequent updates. Aside from that, I have attempted to somewhat incorporate L's odd method of addressing Light—sort of third person, but not—but you all must understand that it can be difficult to accomplish in the English language without sounding incredibly awkward. In Japanese, people will often use a person's name when referring to them directly because it is considered rude to use the pronoun 'you'. Thus, sentences like, "Light, I suspect that Light is Kira," are phrased politely in Japanese. (Or as politely as you can accuse someone of being a mass murderer.)**

December 20th, 2003

1:23 pm

Light followed the masked L into the sitting room of the hotel suite. After placing the laptop on the coffee table and pecking at a few of the keys to establish the one-way camera connection to the Kira Task Force Headquarters, the detective resumed his odd crouch on one of the armchairs. L made a shushing motion as he switched on the microphone, but did not shoo Light away, so he hovered behind the armchair as his father's face came into view.

Light winced. He knew that face, and he could only remember a few times that he had ever seen it. His father only made use of that expression when he was thoroughly, dangerously _pissed_.

"L. I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the Task Force." L shifted in the chair, but Light couldn't tell if he had just relaxed in his chair or slumped in defeat. Then again, from everything he had seen of the detective so far, it was equally likely that it was neither.

"Yes... I did." L's muffled voice snapped Light out of his contemplation of the detective's impossibly untidy black hair.

"So how do you explain this?" Ah, there was that dangerous tone—one that Light had never had directed at himself, but one which had always managed to make him uneasy. "Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

L was unaffected, apparently. "I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity."

"I cannot accept that! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us—the very people working with you on this case!"

Before L could retort, there was a brief ruckus in the room as the door opened in the background and Matsuda entered the room yelling, "Chief!"

"Not now, Matsuda, this is important," Light's father said, not even glancing away from the laptop.

"So is this, Chief! It's Light!"

That got Soichiro Yagami's attention. "What? What is it? Is he all right?"

Matsuda looked very nervous to be the bearer of this news, especially when pinned with the Chief's intimidating stare. "Well, that's just it, sir—he's, uh, he's missing."

There was a brief pause in which no one moved, and then Chief Yagami launched out of his chair, bounding for the exit of the room.

"Chief Yagami!" L said quickly into the microphone.

"I'm sorry, L, but right now-"

"Your son is safe!"

Soichiro continued to the door for a few paces before the words caught up to him. He froze, then turned, slowly, to face the laptop. Light, though he knew the gaze was directed at L, and not at him, had the absurd desire to apologize.

"Where is my son, L?" It was a low growl, but it came through the microphone loud and clear.

"...I cannot disclose that information at this time."

Soichiro slammed his fists on his desk. Light winced. "On what evidence have you taken my son? Are you suggesting he killed those FBI agents?"

"I am confident that your son has never murdered anyone," L replied patiently. "He is safe, and will be returned to you quite soon."

Soichiro puffed himself up and Light, sensing danger, tapped L on the shoulder urgently. When the mask turned slightly in his direction, he gestured silently at the microphone. L nodded.

"One moment, Chief Yagami. I will put Light through." L pecked at the keyboard again—his fingers were very long and pale, the nails clean and neatly trimmed, Light noted. Unlike the rest of him.

L waved his hand, and Light took this as his signal that it was okay to speak. "Dad?" It was clear that his voice was not being scrambled, because his father relaxed a little.

"Light? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," Light said, ignoring the questions. "I'm not in trouble."

"So this doesn't have anything to do with..." Chief Yagami did not finish his sentence, sure that his son would catch his meaning and knowing that the rest of the Task Force would not.

Light glanced at the mask that hid the world's greatest detective, but the man shook his head curtly. "No, nothing about that."

L waved him out of the way again, and Light stepped back as L pecked at the computer a bit more. "I would like everyone to leave the room now, except for you, Chief Yagami, and you, Matsuda."

There was a pause, then several minutes of confused shuffling as the people in the room filed out. Once the door shut behind the last person, Soichiro asked, "What is it now, L?"

Matsuda looked incredibly confused as to why he had been singled out, and Light had to admit that he was rather curious about that, as well.

"First," L began, "Matsuda. Your theory that Kira was not challenging me, but varied his times of killing out of panic... where did you come up with that? It was a particularly brilliant deduction."

Matsuda shuffled, rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh..."

Chief Yagami turned to the younger cop suspiciously. "Matsuda?"

Light grimaced. "L," he whispered, quiet enough that he wouldn't be picked up by the microphone. "I asked him to..."

"I am aware of that, Light Yagami," L said lightly, and just as quietly. "I'm just making a point."

"Well, you see, I was taking Light home from the station one day because the Kira murders had just become random and the Chief was needed here. Light was curious about what was keeping his father—and I tried to tell him that I couldn't tell him, I did!" Matsuda said insistently, blushing. "But he said that he already had a pretty good idea that his father was working on the Kira case, and that if I didn't tell him, he would find out what was going on some other way."

"And so you told him about the variation in Kira's killing times."

Matsuda looked ashamed. "Yeah, I did. I told him that we had thought that Kira might be a student, but that that theory seemed really weak now, but then Light said that, if the murders were random, it seemed to point more to panic. He said if the timing was more deliberate, it might seem like a challenge, but that the random killings were—I think he said _desperately_ random. And then he made me promise that if no one else figured that out at the Task Force, I would have to suggest it."

Yagami senior heaved an exhausted sigh. "Matsuda..."

"I had guessed something like that had happened," L said, businesslike. "I only point this out, Matsuda, because if you knew that Kira had access to police information, Light could very well have turned out to be Kira. He is a student, and as the son of the police chief, has some access to police information. You should display more caution in the future."

"Ah," Matsuda bowed apologetically. "Yes, L, sir. I apologize."

L switched off the microphone then and began typing. Light presumed that the same words would be coming up on the screen of the laptop at Task Force Headquarters.

_Light is currently with me. Watari will bring you both to meet with us. Say nothing about this. If anyone in the Task Force asks, you have all been dismissed for the day while I analyze some new evidence._

The two police officers nodded, and L disconnected the laptop, then shut it.

"Would Light like some cake? I would offer him tea, but I'm afraid I've never made any before."

Light raised an eyebrow. With the mask, it was impossible to tell exactly how old L was, but it was clear by his physique that he was a grown man. He had never prepared tea? "I can make some for us," Light offered. It wasn't until L agreed and began to serve himself cake that Light realized that he had just been manipulated into preparing tea for L, and that he had played right into the man's hands. He laughed under his breath. It was a little shocking to interact with someone who could match his intellect, and it would certainly take some getting used to.

L, who had been watching Light carefully to make sure that he didn't slip poison into his tea, frowned beneath his mask. "Should I be worried that Light Yagami is laughing while preparing something that I am about to consume? Perhaps I shall have him taste-test it before I drink any."

Light smiled, shaking his head. "If you like, L." It was fairly easy to forget that the detective was there, as he didn't make any unnecessary noise. Light focused on the ritual of making tea, the mindless motions relaxing him.

"Do you have any suspects for who might be stalking him? Past girlfriends or boyfriends, perhaps?"

Light frowned down at the steeping tea and ignored the comment about boyfriends, knowing that L had not meant it as a jab. "If I did, I would have recorded it in my journal by now, but no, I don't suspect anyone."

"You seem like a popular young man. It would not be surprising if one of your school mates was a little overzealous in his or her desire to win your affections."

Light shook his head. "I'm willing to bet money on the fact that it's not one of my school mates. A group of them confronted me about the fact that I no longer go out with them anymore, since the beginning of all of this." He slid the tea to L, who promptly began dumping sugar cubes into it. "If Kira was among them, he would likely have been less willing to abandon me, or would have punished the rest for daring to reject the God of the new world." Light grimaced. "Or something."

"Mmm. Light may have a point... The timing of the killings—originally, that is—was more flexible, suggesting perhaps a student at university. This would still explain the naïve, idealistic form of justice that he perpetrates, and would give him or her a sufficient connection to Light Yagami..."

There was a long silence in which both geniuses sipped their tea. After a while, Light said, "There is something that's been bothering me."

"I imagine that quite a few things have been bothering you lately."

"You said earlier that it was unclear how Raye Penber's name was exposed to Kira. I find it unlikely that Penber would reveal his name, and there wouldn't have been anyone around to give it away, either. If Kira can't kill him without his name, then he shouldn't have had a way to get any information out of Penber."

L slurped his tea. "What are you suggesting?"

Light drummed his fingers lightly against his teacup. "In the situation you've described, Kira could effectively kill with just the face of the person... I'd like to see the most recent murders and see if the names of each criminal were released to the public, or if some of them only had their faces revealed. If there aren't any others who were killed without a name, then there must have been some sort of major leak to Kira from the FBI. If there are others, then Kira has become much more dangerous—able to kill with just a glance."

L swallowed loudly and smacked his lips. "You should not worry quite so much. Even if Kira has become more powerful, it hardly matters to you." Light shot L a puzzled look, and the detective elaborated. "It is abundantly clear that your stalker is already intimately familiar with both your name and face. Your danger of being killed by Kira remains the same."

Somehow, Light wasn't comforted by this fact.


	18. December 20th, part five

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out for you guys- orientation lasted for three days and I've been completely exhausted. I will do my best to catch up and get at least one chapter up a day. This one is shorter than usual, I'm afraid, but the next few should be longer. Also, for those who were not aware, the age of adulthood in Japan is 20.**

December 20th, 2003

4:17 pm

"Light!" Paying no attention to the other men in the room, Soichiro Yagami crossed the room and enveloped his son in his arms tightly before drawing back and examining him closely to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine, Dad," Light said, smiling a little. "Really."

"Chief Yagami." Light's father turned to the man who had been standing next to his son, only now taking note of the mask. "I am L."

Soichiro drew fully away from his son and faced the detective seriously. "I would like an explanation for all of this."

L beckoned the two newcomers into the sitting area, and Watari moved to make tea for the conversation as they hesitantly followed him. L gave the two a brief run-down of the new developments in the Kira case and what it meant—or rather, he attempted to make it brief. Matsuda had a tendency to interrupt with questions, and it got to the point where L and the Chief had to order him to stop asking questions and simply listen through to the end.

When L finished, Soichiro was pale. "My son is being stalked by a mass murderer."

L's hand made that funny half-motion to touch the mask again. Light couldn't see glasses around the edge of the mask, so he guessed that L might have some sort of oral fixation. "Your son's help will be crucial in catching Kira."

"No." Soichiro said firmly. "I forbid it. I don't care if you're L, or Daneuve, or God. I will not have you endangering my son like that."

"Dad," Light said, placating, "I have to do this. It's me he's been after all of this time, I need to confront him!"

"I said no, Light!" Soichiro turned his intense stare to his son, and Light almost backed down under its weight. "You are 17. Until you are an adult, it is my job to make sure you are healthy and safe, and I will not allow you to be used as bait for a dangerous serial killer!"

"Just because I haven't reached majority doesn't mean that you can make all of my decisions for me!" Light finally shouted back at his father. "You're gone all of the time, risking your life, coming home in the middle of the night and leaving before anyone else is up. And why? Because you say that some things are worth fighting for—that _justice_, and making a better world, and stopping criminals, is worth fighting for. So don't be so hypocritical as to try and put your family before this investigation, when work has always come first with you!" Soichiro looked as if he had been slapped. Light continued, "I'm not _asking _for your _permission_, I'm _asking_ you to help me with this. You don't have to, but I'm going to do it with or without your permission!"

The room went very quiet. Watari had stopped shuffling glasses in the small kitchenette; Matsuda looked as if he wanted to be swallowed by the sofa and never spat up. Even L looked a little bit tense, but it was impossible to tell his expression through the mask.

"I'm sorry," father and son said at the same time. Both looked a little startled, and hesitated.

"I'm sorry," Light repeated, "but I have to do this."

Soichiro nodded, looking pained. "I know. I don't like it, but I'll help you any way I can. I do love you, Light, and your mother and sister. Very much."

"Yeah," Light looked away, swallowing. "I know."

L coughed loudly. "...Now that we have your cooperation," L broke the awkward silence with his deadpan. "We should discuss the plan to actually catch Kira."

Watari entered then, setting down a tray of tea and cake, then, looking pointedly at L, removed his hat and sunglasses. He was an older man, but had the look of someone very sturdy. He had neatly trimmed white hair and classic glasses, and looked very much like a British gentleman.

Behind his mask, L heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right. I cannot expect you all to trust me with your lives when I have not revealed my own face." His pale hands slowly removed the mask.

Light's first thought was that L was much younger than he thought he would be. His second thought was that he had never seen someone quite as bizarrely attractive,. He quashed that thought quickly. His eyes were wild and dark, and the bags under them put Light to shame. His hair, whether from the mask or just in general, was exceptionally untidy.

"Light," he said abruptly, snapping him out of his thoughts, and Light's hand shot out instinctively to catch the cell phone that had been launched very quickly and forcefully at his face. L's lips quirked minutely for a fraction of a second. "Good reflexes."

"Thanks," Light muttered, still working off his shock. _He's crazier than I thought._

"You are going to answer that phone when it rings tonight," L said. Light tensed, fingers gripping the phone turning white, but nodded. "You will congratulate Kira on his good work in taking care of the FBI agents, tell him that he has redeemed himself. You will say that this rotten world is now fit for you to rule it as a God, and that you would like to bestow a gift on your servant. The details are not so important- what matters is that you manage to get him to meet you somewhere. Your journal mentions that he thanked you for your 'gift', and the killings started shortly after."

"So he hasn't always been able to kill," Light spoke to his phone. "He obtained the ability recently, and attributed it to me."

"That's certainly what it appears to be," L agreed. "I would like you to tell him that his work is complete, and that you would like to take back the gift. But that can wait until the actual meeting. We just need to be sure that he brings whatever he's been using to kill."

"Isn't this all a little risky?" Matsuda spoke for the first time, looking between L and Light. "I mean... what if he's suspicious? Light hasn't answered his calls in weeks, right?"

"It is a little risky," Light admitted, "but acting quickly is the best option. The longer we leave this alone, the more people will die. Also, I should be fairly safe until the very end—Kira is under the impression that he's been acting under my orders. As long as I play along, he won't want to harm me."

_I hope._


	19. December 21st, part one

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize in advance for the lack of detail in this chapter—the events described are not my forte.**

December 21st

5:04 am

Light sighed, staring down into his tea. The hotel suite was quiet. None of them had returned home last night, instead waiting for Kira to call and then working out the details of the plan late into the night. Despite that, Light could not sleep for long. It was not the hotel couch or the loud snoring of Matsuda and his father that kept him up, but rather the thought of what was to come. Light could hardly believe that everything would soon be coming to a close. It seemed too good to be true, and he was afraid that everything would go horribly wrong.

"Nerves, Light?"

Light hadn't known his hands were shaking, but it became abundantly clear that they had been when he jumped and slopped hot tea all over his hands. L padded into the kitchen on silent, bare feet, one hand in his pocket and the other hand at his mouth, resting at the edge of his lips. His posture was hunched, and he helped himself to some of the tea in the pot while refilling Light's cup. Light murmured his thanks and sipped it, ignoring the burning on his tongue.

"I did not mean to startle you," L said, seemingly fascinated by dropping sugar cubes into his tea.

Light started sopping up the small mess of tea he had made. "Can't you sleep, L? You deal with these things more often. Surely you should be used to it by now."

L raised his dark eyes to Light's at that. The stare was impossibly wide, and Light shivered a little. L turned back to his sugar, lips quirked almost imperceptibly. "I am an insomniac," he said, "...and there are some things that one can never get used to."

Light snorted at that. "You might sleep better," Light suggested, "if you ate less sugar and drank less caffeine."

"Perhaps," L conceded, "but I would also think less clearly. Reasoning ability comes first."

"Let me guess. That's also the reason for your ridiculous way of sitting?" Light asked, amused. L fixed him with his blank stare again. Light's lips quirked into a real smile then. "It is, isn't it."

"It's not ridiculous," L sulked into his tea.

"Right," Light smiled, sipping his tea. He slopped a little down his front, hands still shaking. "God damn it."

L passed him a napkin with a considering look on his face. "You were the junior tennis champion in middle school, were you not?"

Light stopped soaking up the tea to stare at the detective. "That's... creepy and random, but yes, I was."

"I also played tennis when I was younger." L returned the stare, too-wide eyes shining with renewed life from his syrupy brew of tea.

Light raised an eyebrow. "Is this a weird attempt at bonding? It's not working very well."

L's lips quirked. "Ah, no, not exactly. I was actually going to propose that we play each other." His dark eyes lowered to Light's hands. "It might help with the nerves."

Light considered it. "I don't have any proper clothes for it."

"We can go by your house to get clothes. We have plenty of time before we are supposed to meet Kira."

"What if you're seen? If Kira can kill with just a face..."

"I will wear a hat and sunglasses, although it is highly unlikely that I would be in danger even without them." L downed the last of his syrupy tea. "If you don't want to-"

"No!" Light said quickly. L raised a dark eyebrow into the tangled mess of his hair. "No. I want to. Anything to distract myself."

L nodded, obviously having expected this answer, and slipped his feet into loose, ratty white sneakers by the door of the hotel suite. "We shall have to walk, as I do not drive."

The walk was quiet at first, but Light finally decided that he wasn't going to pass this chance up. He was walking with L, the world's greatest detective, and the man didn't seem completely opposed to conversation. He would regret it all his life if he didn't make the most of his situation. All this time, being bored with no one on his intellectual level...

"You said that you don't drive," Light said finally, having worked up the courage. L tilted his head in Light's direction, the only sign that he was paying attention, as most of his face was covered by the large sunglasses. With anyone else, it would have been frustrating, but L's expression was so naturally unreadable that it hardly made any difference. "Is that by choice, or because you can't?"

L's lips quirked slightly, briefly, at some little secret joke. Light felt himself smiling, too. "Depends who you ask. I do not like it if I can avoid it, however." He paused. "Do you know how to drive? That's not the sort of thing that comes up in investigations," he added as an explanation.

"I know the basics, but I've never actually driven. There's not much point in it in such a large city, but I plan to get more practice before entering the police force." _If I enter the police force,_ he added silently. Curse Sayu for sowing the seeds of doubt in his mind. Light frowned. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may, although I cannot guarantee that I will answer."

"How did you end up becoming... a detective?" Light would not say 'L' out loud; the man may be in disguise, but he wasn't about to risk being overheard. "Was it something you always wanted to do, or?..."

"Are you asking me for career advice?" L asked, lips quirking minutely again, but he did not wait for Light to respond. "I don't think I can help you. My childhood and transition into this line of work was vastly atypical. I was under the impression that you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps and go into the police force?"

"...Yeah," Light muttered, unlocking the door to his house and looking beside the door for his mother's and sister's shoes. He was in luck; no one was home. He slipped his shoes off and trudged up the stairs to his room, gathering clothes in a mild daze. Was he stuck, then? Destined to travel the same track as his father, slipping into boredom until he died?

"Don't worry so much about it."

Light jumped. He hadn't heard L following him up the stairs. The man hovered in the doorway, hands in his pockets and looking very out of place in the neat room.

"You still have college ahead of you. Lots of people have doubts about what they want to do at your age."

Light smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I've put you out of your comfort zone."

"Yes, quite."

Light laughed at the blunt honesty, shoving the clothes into a duffel bag and grabbing his old tennis racket from his closet. "Thanks, anyway."

L shrugged and led the way out of the house.

L's advice didn't seem to be the best, but somehow Light felt a bit better, anyway. He often felt so distanced from his peers that it was hard to remember that- even though he was smart, wiser than most his age- he was still only 17. He had a lot ahead of him, and a lot to learn still.

With a slight wince, he made a note to make it up to his dad for yelling at him the day before.

"Epiphany, Light?" L sounded amused, and the voice snapped Light out of his thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh. Right."

8:00 am

L bounced the ball slowly, contemplating the teenager on the opposite side of the court. It figured, really, that the first person who ever really interested him was off limits. Not only was he involved in this investigation, he was young—too young. Even if he wasn't legally still a minor, he was seven years younger.

But damn it, that couldn't stop L from wishing.

It wasn't just that Light was smart (but he was smart, he was really smart, he was _L_ smart). Light was brilliant, and good, and just, but sarcastic, and

And 17.

And passionate, with all those pent up emotions that L got to see because he had been in the right place at the right time to see his chest heave with emotion and eyes light up with fury and righteous indignation and

And 17.

"Sir?" L almost groaned. _Don't make it worse. _ "It's your serve."

10:00 am

Light shook his damp hair with a slight grimace. He felt dirty now, but pleasantly tired; too tired to be jittery, although not even complete exhaustion could calm his nerves about the coming confrontation. He had at least brought clean clothes, but he could have used a shower...

Light raised an eyebrow at L's odd, piercing stare. "Are you all right? I didn't beat you that badly."

L looked oddly relieved. _Yes, please, assume that I'm upset about my loss. _"I do hate to lose... come. There is time for cake before we go, and it is essential that we are both at our optimum reasoning capacities."

Light laughed, and L shoved his hands into his pockets roughly. "If you say so."


	20. December 21st, part two

**Author's note: This is not the end.**

December 21st, 2003

12:00 noon

Light Yagami leaned casually against a tree in the park, his breath coming in little white puffs of air. He was bundled up in a tan coat and a thick, knitted white scarf, looking very much like a model.

He felt sick.

"Are you all right, Light?" Light brushed his hair lightly to be sure the small transmitter couldn't be seen, then gazed up at the sky and murmured.

"I'll be fine, once this is over with. You guys have visual?"

"Yes."

Light hummed, then returned his gaze to scanning the people in the park for anyone who looked like they were a mass murderer of criminals. The conversation that had led him to this point played in his head like a broken record.

"_...God?" A disbelieving voice. Male, Light noted absently._

"_Kira," Light responded, controlling his voice so that it didn't shake. L and he had determined that it was best to refer to him that way, as they didn't want to give away the fact that Light didn't know his name._

"_God. I'm not worthy, this world is still-"_

"_You've done well, Kira," Light said, placating. _You sick bastard_, he added mentally. "You proved yourself yesterday, taking care of Raye Penber and the rest of those FBI agents."_

"_Thank you, God. I love you, God."_

"_I want to reward you, Kira. Find me in Hibiya park at noon tomorrow—with your gift."_

"_Yes, God, I will, God, I love you, God."_

Light roved his eyes over the park, searching. The people here now were mostly business men and women on their lunch breaks. Between the suits and ties and briefcases... somewhere here, Kira lurked. Light checked his watch.

"He's late," he murmured quietly.

"He'll be there," L's voice responded in his ear almost automatically. "He's probably just looking for you now."

Light glanced down at his tie, where a tiny camera had been hidden in the knot. "Video okay?"

"Fine."

"_God."_

Light stiffened, took a deep breath, then forced himself to relax. He turned to face Kira and, with every ounce of his acting skill, smiled.

He was young—a few years older than Light, at most, with layered black hair to his shoulders and angular glasses over dark eyes. He was dressed neatly in a dark suit, and clutched a notebook in one hand and an apple in the other.

Light almost didn't want to believe that a mass murderer like Kira could look so normal, but the treacherous apple clutched in his hand belied his true nature and made the tea from earlier slosh uncomfortably in his stomach.

Teru Mikami, meanwhile, could hardly believe that he was in _his God_'s presence, at _his God_'s request. If only Ryuk would stop laughing... but no matter. The era of the shinigami was ending, and _his God_ would ascend to rule this bright, shining new world.

He sank into a low bow before _his God_.

"Stand up," Light Yagami said, his voice smooth like honey and warm like sunshine, and how had no one else realized that this perfect boy could simply not be human? He smiled warmly, divinely. "Your name?" He asked lightly. "I cannot call you by your honorable title here, of course."

_Honorable title. Kira._ Mikami rose, a wide smile spreading onto his face. "Teru Mikami."

Light smiled again, and the rays of the cold sun shone beautifully from his hair. "A fitting name. Teru, brilliant, and Mikami, something bestowed from above. Something brilliant bestowed from above..." _With a name like that, no wonder he's fucking nuts._

"God," Mikami said in a low tone, glancing around for anyone withing hearing range. "I have brought you a gift." He raised the apple, shining and glossy red, and presented it to Light.

"You're giving _him _the apple?" Ryuk asked in outrage, suddenly not finding the situation quite so funny. "But you've only ever given him rotten apples! You said that the good ones were for me!"

"Take the apple, Light," L's voice came quietly into Light's ear. Light hesitated, then slowly brought his hand up to accept the apple.

Mikami, meanwhile, was determinedly ignoring Ryuk, eyes locked on Light's face with awe. Ryuk growled. "I don't think so!" He snatched the apple from Mikami's hand, grinned, and took a bite with a satisfying, juicy _crunch._

Light stared in surprise and shock as the apple flew into the air of its own accord and started to be eaten by something completely invisible. Was he hallucinating? Had he been drugged? He glanced back at Mikami, who looked livid.

"_That was a gift for my God!"_ He growled loudly, shaking the notebook at the air. Light would think he was imagining things, but-

The apple finished itself off.

"Teru," Light said calmly, locking away his confusion and alarm. Whatever that was, Light couldn't do anything about it right now. He had to focus first on voiding Kira's powers... now if only his hands would stop shaking from fear. "It's quite alright. Your good work is the best gift you could ever give. Let me see the gift _I _gave, please."

Ryuk huffed. "_He _gave. What is he playing at? I thought Teru was the only one who was crazy..."

Mikami looked ecstatic. _His God_ had said his name, so familiarly. "Yes, God. It's all here, everything I've done for you." He presented the notebook to Light, who accepted it immediately, running a hand over the flat cover. In white writing on the front, English words proclaimed, _Death Note._

Stomach doing odd flips, Light carefully blanked his expression as he opened the notebook, angling it so that he could read it while still making the text visible to the camera in his tie. _The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _His grip on the note tightened immediately. Was this possible?

It certainly seemed so. Flipping through the pages, there were the names of each person Kira had ever killed, and some that even the Kira investigation team hadn't known about.

"Hey! You can see me now, right, Light Yagami?" Light jumped and looked up, startled, upon hearing the gravelly voice. He backed into the tree in alarm as he came face to face with a large, dark... thing. Its skin was blue, its eyes yellow and bulbous, its smile wide with sharp teeth, its hair and body pointy and sticking out at odd angles. "You can! Now you can finally tell this guy that he's crazy."

"Teru," Light breathed, "please explain this."

"I'm sorry, God," Mikami apologized immediately and sincerely. "Ryuk is a false God! A shinigami. The shinigami realm is rotting, just like this world—your divine power will eliminate these false gods and bring new life to this dying world!"

Light nodded, as if this made complete sense. Whatever. He would work all of these things out when he was not standing within two feet of his stalker and some other-worldly _monster_.

"I don't know what's going on now, Light, but we need to be sure that Mikami is no longer dangerous before we move in."

Light hummed mildly, flipping through the pages of the Death Note. "Teru," he asked lightly. "You haven't betrayed or disobeyed your God in any way, have you?"

Mikami looked as if Light had slapped him. "No! Never! I would never do that to my God, God is justice!"

"So you don't have any more pages of this note on your person? No other, less divine weapons? You would never try to harm your God, would you? Or to do anything without his orders?"

"Never! Never, I would do anything for God! Anything!"

"Okay, Light, we're coming to get you. Please be prepared."

Ryuk huffed again. "You're just as crazy as he is." He turned to survey the rest of the park and remarked, "Well, that's interesting."

Mikami frowned and turned to glare at the shinigami, but stopped dead. _"L Lawliet?"_ He asked in a dangerous hiss.

Light froze, too. Was that L's name? He shouldn't have been able to see it; L had covered his face with a hat and large sunglasses. He was protected! He shifted around Mikami just in time to see L's face go pale as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. They had slipped, then.

Light swallowed hard and tightened his grip on the Death Note, sliding as far away from Mikami as he could without drawing his attention, which was now firmly on the figures of L, Matsuda, and Light's father closing in on him from different directions, weapons drawn.

"L?" Mikami turned back to Light frantically. "God! God, please, give me the gift, quickly! I must carry out justice in your name, that man is the only thing that stands in the way of your bright new world!"

L, Soichiro, and Matsuda were very close, now.

Light shook his head, backing away a little and holding the Death Note behind him protectively.

"God?" Mikami asked, uncomprehending. "God? _God?"_ He shuffled toward Light, stretching out his arms.

"Freeze! Teru Mikami, you are under arrest! Put your hands up!"

"_God?" _Mikami asked wildly, panicking. He stumbled forward and clutched Light's at Light's shirt. Light stopped breathing.

_He'stouchingmehe'stouchingmehe'stou_

"God, don't let them do this-"

_chingmehe'stouchingmehe's_

"Do something-"

_touchingme!_

"I'm your servant, God!"

"_I'm not your God!"_ Light screamed, voice cracking.

Matsuda barreled into Mikami, knocking him to the ground and cuffing his hands behind his back even as the man howled threats and condemnations.

"I'm not your God," Light repeated, almost chanting, leaning against the tree for support and clutching tightly at his own arms. He did not let go of the Death Note but, God, he felt so dirty for holding it.

"Teru Mikami, you're under arrest."

Ryuk was howling with laughter. "How interesting!"

"GOD! GOD!" Mikami roared from the ground, struggling wildly against Matsuda. "DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! GOD!"

"I'm not your God, I'm not your God, I'm not your God, I'm not your God," Light muttered under his breath. L helped Matsuda secure Mikami, and Watari appeared to take him away. Light's father gently took hold of Light's shoulders and guided him away from the scene. "I'm not your God." He whispered once more, lamely, into his father's chest.

"It's over, Light. It's over."


	21. December 21st, part three

**Author's note: This chapter's for my wonderful friends, one of whom I have roped into reading this. Thanks to them, I now have the cuddliest flu ever. Also, for those of you who are worried that this is wrapping up, don't be. This is only a tentative half-way point.**

December 21st, 2003

3:14 pm

Japanese National Police Agency

"You really shouldn't be here, Light," Soichiro said quietly, even as he handed his son a cup of tea. "You're too close to this—it'll just upset you. And you're not authorized." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm not leaving unless one of you forces me to leave," Light said firmly. "Any volunteers?"

The only other people in the room were L, Watari, Light's father, and Matsuda, and not one of them made a move to make him depart. Light nodded, satisfied, and turned his eyes back to the one-way mirror.

On the other side of the glass sat Teru Mikami. Kira. Hovering just behind him, mouth stretched into a grotesque grin, was the Shinigami Ryuk. Each of them had become able to see the death god after touching the Death Note, and, after a mild breakdown from the crushing destruction of everything they had ever held to be true, they had managed to pull themselves together enough to tolerate the thing's presence.

"I am going to turn the microphone on now, so please be quiet, everyone," L said, pushing the button. "Teru Mikami. You are Kira. We have enough evidence to convict you of this."

Mikami sneered in a most ugly way. "I am a _servant of God_. I don't know what you did to manipulate him, but you will be punished for interfering with his divine will."

L hummed. "How did you come to know Light Yagami? You were never formally introduced to each other."

Mikami's eyes became distant, and he smiled reverently. "It was the end of March—I had gone to the graduation party out of courtesy to my neighbor, because he was heading to the same university I attend. Kaito Takahashi is his name. I planned to go, give my congratulations, and leave, but when I arrived, Takahashi was speaking to someone else...God."

L shot a look over to Light, who nodded shakily. He had gone to the graduation party for a short while- Takahashi was an upperclassman Light knew through tennis and a few extracurricular activities.

"Takahashi asked what he would be doing with his life after college. God said he would join the police force. Takahashi teased him—not a lot of money in that, he said. Light Yagami could do anything with his smarts, he said, be a successful lawyer or businessman. He didn't even need his smarts, he said. Light Yagami could be a model." Mikami smiled vacantly. "God said money and fame didn't matter. Said justice was important. Said he looked around every day and saw people getting hurt and hurting each other, and wanted to help. Wanted to make a difference. Wanted to bring justice upon those who would hurt the innocent." Mikami frowned. "Takahashi laughed, called God an idealist. But I knew. I knew that I had found a kindred spirit. When God left, I asked Takahashi for his name. Light Yagami. Light, like bright, clean justice, and Yagami- it means 'night god', you know. My God."

Light's hands tightened on his tea cup angrily, but he wouldn't let this bastard get to him now. He, Light, was safe, and Kira was going to be put to death. It was all over now.

"Surely that was not enough to inspire such devout worship," L prompted.

Mikami looked ashamed. "I was a doubter at first," he admitted. "I went to his school's starting ceremonies in order to show myself that he was only human, but it didn't work, of course. I managed to distract myself for a few months, even, but finally I could take it no longer. I went to the library to look up everything I could on him-" Mikami's face broke into a bright smile again. "It was very easy. My God is very famous. There were many articles on him... Young boy gets highest test scores on record. Junior tennis champion also top of his class. Young genius hangs up racket to focus on studies. Young genius on fast-track to a police career, aiding police in several cases. There was even some of his schoolwork that had been kept with the work of others. I found an old essay of his that talked about his views on justice, and it was then that I knew that Light Yagami was not just a normal human boy. He was God."

"So you began to stalk him."

"I began to worship him and pay respect to his glory!" Mikami shouted, irate. Then, in a quieter voice, "I stole his phone number from Takahashi's phone and used it to find his home address. It was easy."

"I see. And how did you come to receive the... Death Note?"

"A gift from my God." Mikami said coldly. It did not look like he would be willing to elaborate on this, as he had on his fascination with Light.

"Very well. Ryuk, would you answer our questions?" L asked cautiously.

Ryuk shrugged apathetically. "I don't care. Wait!" Ryuk fixed excited eyes on the one-way mirror, and L got the uncomfortable feeling that the shinigami could see him. "I'll answer questions if you give me apples."

Mikami did not seem at all surprised by this request, and L reasoned that he must not have interacted very closely with the shinigami except to perhaps bribe him with apples, because he was also unsurprised that the shinigami showed no loyalty to him whatsoever. Then again, could a god of death ever really be loyal to a human?

L shot a look to Watari and made a broad motion with his hands that the man seemed to understand, because he nodded and left the room quietly. "I have sent for apples to be brought here. Until they arrive... Teru Mikami. Ryuk is a god of death. When presented with a genuinely supernatural creature, why did you not worship him instead of Light Yagami?"

Ryuk chuckled. "I _did_ tell him that he was just a normal human."

Mikami's face was stoic and cold. "Ryuk is a dying god. He told me himself that the shinigami world is rotting. That's why he likes our apples—they're still juicy and alive, not like the ones from the shinigami realm. The human world is also rotting, exposed to too much filth and crime and injustice. Each criminal is like a horrible parasite on society. The death of the shinigami will usher forth the reign of a new God over an ideal world. Light Yagami is that God, and I am the servant he chose to carry out that mission."

Light made a noise of disgust low in his throat, but it was not loud enough to be picked up by the microphone, and L frankly could not blame him for being disgusted. L himself had the urge to wash his hands. He rubbed his palms on his jeans instead.

Watari briefly entered the interrogation room with a large bag full of shining red apples. He set them down out of Mikami's reach, then exited the room and rejoined them behind the one-way mirror.

Ryuk chuckled. "You don't skimp on the bribery, do you? Not that I'm complaining." He selected the top apple and devoured it noisily. "What do you wanna know?"

"To begin, what exactly _is_ the Death Note?"

Ryuk crunched another apple and responded with his mouth full. "A Shinigami tool." He gestured to his belt, where another notebook was secured in a sinister-looking holster. "When a Shinigami writes a human's name in their Death Note, that human's remaining lifespan is added to that Shinigami's lifespan. Like, say you had twenty years left to live, but I killed you now. Twenty years would be added to my own lifespan." Ryuk paused for a moment to devour the core of the apple. "It only works like that for Shinigami, though. The lifespan of humans who use the Death Note remains the same, no matter how many names they write in the Note."

It took great restraint not to fidget when a shinigami spoke so casually about snuffing his life out with the stroke of a pen, but somehow L managed it. "How did Teru Mikami come to own the Death Note?"

Ryuk burped lightly and rifled through the bag for the best-looking apples while he said, "I dropped it."

L felt about as confused as everyone else behind the mirror. "You dropped it. By accident?"

"No, I dropped it on purpose."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't need it," Ryuk said, as if this was obvious. "It was an extra. And like crazy Teru told you, the Shinigami realm is rotting. It's boring. All anyone ever does is sit around and gamble, writing down the occasional human's name to ensure that they don't die. The human world is much more interesting, and a Shinigami is only permitted to stay in the human world as long as their Death Note is in the human world. They have to remain with the human as long as that human possesses their notebook."

"So Kira came into being because the Shinigami Ryuk was bored."

Ryuk shrugged. "I guess."

"Why did you give it to Mikami?"

Ryuk snorted. "I didn't. If I had chosen the person to give it to, they would have been a lot less annoying. I just dropped it at random. That's why the instructions are in English, the most popular language on Earth." Ryuk swallowed another apple whole, then added, "I almost killed him when I met him and took the note back, he was so annoying, but he'd already written so many names that he seemed like he'd be interesting... and he promised to give me apples."

L sat back in his chair, processing all of this information. Light slid him a note silently, and L took a moment to note the neat, perfect print before actually reading the message. It was short. _Raye Penber. How._

L nodded. "How did Teru Mikami kill the FBI agent Raye Penber without knowing his name?"

Ryuk chuckled. "He made the eye deal."

"What is the eye deal?"

Ryuk rifled through the bag and grinned, withdrawing a particularly large apple. He brought this one to his squashed nose and sniffed it happily before biting into it. "A Shinigami must write the names of humans in their notebook in order to survive. As you read in the rules, a name and a face is required to kill—a name to write down and a face, to make sure you're killing the right person. But Shinigami don't spend time in the human world getting to know their victims, obviously. And then there's the lifespan thing—how do we know we're not killing someone who will die in three days?" Ryuk tapped the side of his face next to one of his bulbous yellow eyes. "A Shinigami can see the name and lifespan of a human just by looking at their face. The eye deal is a trade that the owner of the Death Note can make. The owner, in this case Teru Mikami, gives up half of his lifespan in return for the ability to see the name and lifespan of other humans."

L stiffened, then relaxed. _That explains how he knew my name. I had feared a leak of the most terrible sort. Then again... This is hardly better._

"Is there anything else you can think of that we would want to know in regards to the Death Note or the Kira investigation?"

"Nope," Ryuk said, licking his grotesque fingers in a distinctly satisfied manner.

"...Thank you. That is all."

_December 21st, 2003_

_It's finally over. L has kindly allowed me to make this final entry, though I will not be able to keep the journal, as it's crucial evidence in the case. I don't mind. I look forward to putting this behind me. I simply needed to record this day, for closure._

_It's over._

_It's over._

_It's over._


	22. December 25th

**Author's note: Christmas is a working day in Japan. Christmas of 2003 fell on a Thursday. The holiday is not very religious in Japan due to the lack of a strong Christian population, and Christmas is viewed as more of a romantic holiday. Despite this, students do get a winter break at the end of the year. New Year's is a very big deal.**

December 25th, 2003

Japanese National Police Agency, Kira Task Force Headquarters

The Task Force Headquarters was mostly empty. Only five people were left in the room now: L, Watari, Touta Matsuda, Soichiro Yagami, and Light Yagami. L was perched awkwardly in one of the chairs and looked completely apathetic as Watari distributed peppermint hot chocolate to each person in the room. Matsuda sipped it merrily, but the two Yagamis stared apprehensively at L, wondering what had caused them to be called in after the resolution of the investigation.

"This is a de-briefing of sorts." The Yagamis both relaxed slightly. "To begin, the people in this room, aside from Kira and the Shinigami Ryuk, are the only beings in the world who know of the existence of the Death Note," L said, thumb resting against his lips and muffling his words slightly.

"What?" Matsuda looked conflicted. "Shouldn't we have told the heads of government, at least? They're the ones who decide what to do with Kira, after all."

L nodded and sipped his hot chocolate. Ah. Good.

In the time it took him to do this, Light had stepped in and begun to deliver an explanation. "Normally that would be the case, but imagine a weapon like the Death Note falling into the hands of one government or another. I'm sure you can imagine how easily it could be abused. Even if the government with possession of the Death Note _didn't_ abuse it, other governments would still be suspicious of all of their actions and any unexpected deaths in other countries. By withholding the information about the Death Note, that can be avoided. Anyway, the world governments don't really care about the method of killing as long as the murders stop."

"Exactly," L said, feeling put-out for no good reason. L hated to explain such things, and Light had done it very well, but he wasn't used to someone else taking that role from him. It was a very odd feeling. "That said, it is imperative that none of you reveal any information about the Kira case or the Death Note, as the world governments have only been given the barest details and a culprit. It is highly unlikely that anyone would believe you even if you did say anything, but it is best to remain silent—just to be safe."

Matsuda, Light, and Soichiro nodded.

"On a related note," L's lips twitched downward. "Kira has not been sentenced to death."

"_What?"_ Matsuda, Light, and Soichiro all demanded at once.

"I'm not happy about it, either," L said, "but it cannot be avoided. When Kira was presented to the governments, they were also baying for his blood, but his ranting about purifying the world for his God convinced some influential people that he's insane and should be put in an institution. The best I was able to do was arrange for him to be placed in the highest security institution available, with as few freedoms as possible, and with no chance of ever leaving there alive. His stay will, at the very least, be uncomfortable for him."

Light gritted his teeth and inhaled the scent of the hot chocolate that he gripped tightly in his hands. "What of Ryuk? He'll still be with him; will he cause trouble?"

"No. He says that he is satisfied in his new location as long as he gets a steady supply of apples. Being in an insane asylum is interesting enough to hold his attention, he says." L sipped his hot chocolate as he recalled having that conversation with the Shinigami. "That said, I won't say that I trust him completely. He has no real loyalty to us. Still, as long as he is happy there, he should have no reason to cause a fuss."

Light did not seem completely placated by this answer, but he nodded anyway. L wasn't really happy with the situation, either, but it was the best possible resolution at the moment. They did not think Ryuk would sit by and let them destroy the Death Note, but they couldn't risk having Mikami give up the Note, either, in case Ryuk decided to randomly drop it again. This way, they still had the notebook, but it was technically still in the possession of Mikami, so Ryuk would stay with him.

"That is all to do with the investigation," L said, and the three men stood up. "Light, I would like to speak with you alone, please. Don't worry, Chief Yagami, he is not in trouble."

Light furrowed his brow, puzzled, but remained behind as Matsuda, his father, and even Watari left the room. "What is it?"

"You are in a very elite group, Light Yagami," L said lightly, sipping his hot chocolate again to cover his uncharacteristic nerves. "There are only four people in the world, apart from me, who know my true name. One you do not know. The others are Watari, Kira, and you."

Light blinked, thinking back. That's right... Mikami had hissed it right before demanding the notebook. Light cracked a little smile. "It's not funny, really, considering the circumstances under which I found out, but it is rather clever—your pseudonym."

L's stomach did a funny jump that he quelled immediately and promptly lied to himself that it was simply because he was unused to compliments. He gulped hot chocolate and muttered, "Thank you. Now, given that you do know my true name, Light Yagami, I will have to ask that you never reveal it to anyone."

Light leaned back in his chair. He had never even considered the idea of revealing L's name, but if he could use it as leverage...

"I don't like that look, Yagami."

"I promise to keep your name a secret," Light said easily, "if you promise to keep in touch."

L raised an eyebrow. It disappeared into his fly-away hair, and Light fought a smile. "I hardly think Light Yagami is the sort of person who needs to resort to blackmail to get a pen pal."

"Very amusing," Light said dryly. "But I'm serious. You're the first person I've ever met who's on my level, intellectually. I can't read you and you're not predictable. You're interesting. And if a little blackmail is what it takes to get a little mental challenge every once in a while..." Light shrugged, as if it was no big deal, then looked away, blushing lightly. "You're a friend." A shy glance out of the corner of his eye, to see how this comment would be received.

And L had been trying to invent ways to keep tabs on Light's life. It seemed he wouldn't have to. His lips quirked into his crooked little smile, and Light turned his head back, looking hopeful. "I suppose I have no choice," L sighed. Light's face dimmed a little, and he continued, "After all, I also consider Light to be a friend." Light's face erupted into a bright smile. "In any case, I still have to beat you at tennis."

Light laughed a little at that, withdrawing a new journal from his coat pocket. It was of a very good quality, bound in black leather. He carelessly ripped the first page out of it and began to scrawl on it with a pen he took from the same pocket. "If you say so. I know you can probably obtain all of this information in a heartbeat—or worse, you already have it—but I'd really rather give it to you myself." He finished with a flourish and handed L the piece of paper, which had an address, a phone number, an e-mail address, and an IM user name printed on it in Light's impeccably neat handwriting. All but the street address were brand new.

"I cannot give you my own contact information," L said, tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans. "But I do have something else for you."

Light watched curiously as L stepped off of his chair and walked to his father's desk. He ducked underneath it for a moment, then stood up with a small box in his hands. It had holes in it.

"...L?" Light asked cautiously. "Please tell me that that is not what I think it is."

"I am not a mind reader, Light. I'm sure that I have no idea what you think it is." L stared at the box for a moment, then, seemingly remembering something, fished a small bow out of his pocket and attached it to the top of the box. "There. Happy Christmas, Light Yagami." L held out the box, for once holding it properly, and not as if it were diseased.

Light took it hesitantly, but did not open it, simply staring down at the sloppily attached bow. "Are you Christian?"

L's finger found its way to his mouth and he gazed darkly at Light, still waiting for him to open the box. "No."

"You do know, then," Light said slowly, "that people in Japan don't typically give gifts on Christmas, except to very close friends, or lovers?"

L swallowed and shoved both hands into his pockets. "Yes."

"We're not close friends or lovers," Light said, frowning down at the box. "And you must know that, in Japan, reciprocity is a very large part of gift-giving?"

"Yes." L felt bizarrely as if he was a criminal on trial.

"Well, because we aren't close friends or lovers," Light said, sounding very frustrated, "I don't have anything to give you in return." He glared at L, presumably for his audacity at giving him a gift.

L smirked a little. "Oh, I daresay you'll get me back somehow."

Light frowned. He hadn't missed the fact that L had said 'get me back' instead of 'pay me back'. He now looked down at the box in trepidation.

After a time, L sighed heavily. "Light Yagami, it is traditional to actually open the gift so that the gift giver may delight in the surprise and joy on the face of the recipient. I have a plane to catch in a matter of hours, and if you don't get a move on, I shall miss it."

"All right," Light said, exasperated. "All right." He opened the box.

And groaned.

L smiled slightly as he saw Light's reaction to what was in the box, because even as he groaned, a smile was spreading on his face.

"What am I supposed to do with a puppy?" Light asked, picking the tiny thing up out of the box and cradling it gently in his hands. It was very small, and very asleep.

"Name it?" L suggested. "It's a German Shepherd. They are supposed to be some of the very best guard dogs in the world. He'll also double as an alarm system and companion. For when you miss me terribly." L added mischievously.

"Probably smarter than you, too," Light remarked absently. "After all... his name is Sherlock."


	23. December 25th to January 2nd

**Author's note: There are some Japanese customs and traditions mentioned in this chapter. I have done my best to present them as accurately as possible. Also, a virtual cookie to whoever finds the anagram.**

_December 25th, 2003_

_My last journal has been confiscated for reasons I cannot disclose._

_It is Christmas day, and I have been given a Christmas gift by my new friend, Ryuuzaki. It is a German Shepherd puppy, and I am calling him Sherlock. Ryuuzaki has told me that this is a terrible name, but I am positive that he approves of it. My father finds it just as amusing as I do._

_Ryuuzaki may have provided me with a puppy and the essentials for it, but I can't tell if he wants me to be happy or to see me struggle. The thing is a monster, with boundless energy and a high, yipping bark. As soon as we got him home, he barked for hours on end—and just when we got fed up with him, he collapsed into a sleeping little ball of puppy, and he became part of the family._

_Guard dog, indeed._

_Ryuuzaki was right. I will get him back for this._

December 31st, 2003

Gokoku-ji Temple, Tokyo

"Sayu!" Light had to raise his voice to be heard over the bustling crowd of people, even though his sister was right next to him. "We're going home after the ringing of the bells—Mom and Dad don't want us out too late, and with this crowd, it'll be hours before we can get in to say a prayer.

Sayu sighed in disappointment, a puff of white steaming up from her breath. "You're right," she conceded. "But I want to get buckwheat noodles on the way back!"

"Fine!" Light checked his watch. It was only a few minutes to midnight. Then they would ring the bells, and he could finally get out of this damned cold. He gripped tightly to his sister's hand, making sure she wasn't pulled away in the bustle of people. As midnight approached, the loud chatter faded to a low buzz as people counted down the seconds.

Midnight struck. The bells of the temple began to ring. So did Light's cell phone.

Sayu looked oddly at her brother. "Who would be calling you right now?"

Light had a fairly good idea. "Will you be okay if I take this? You can meet me by the gates once the bells are done."

"Yeah, yeah, go." Sayu huffed a little at being ditched, but waved him off with a smile nonetheless.

Light nodded and extricated himself from the crowd as quickly as possible, pulling his phone from his pocket. Unknown caller. Of course. Light flicked open his phone with a smile and put his free hand over his other ear to better hear the caller.

"You have no respect whatsoever for Japanese traditions, do you?" He asked instead of a greeting.

"As you seem to have no respect for traditional telephone greetings, I'd say we are even," L responded, and Light was very pleased to hear that he had not scrambled his voice.

"If you say so, Ryuuzaki," Light stopped at the large gates to the temple.

"I do have some respect for Japanese traditions," L said. "The importance that is placed upon the first actions of each year, for example. I am your first phone call of the new year. Don't you feel special, now?"

"I cannot explain in words how special I feel," Light responded dryly as the bells finished tolling. "I'm taking my sister for buckwheat noodles after this. Can I wish you a happy New Year now, or will I be receiving another call hours from now, probably as soon as I've fallen asleep?"

"You may do so now, although it is premature. Is Light suggesting that I would intentionally wake him from his sleep for my own amusement?"

"Accusing, actually," Light said with a smile. "Here's Sayu, I have to go. Happy New Year, eh- Ryuuzaki."

"Happy New Year, Light." Light clicked his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket just in time for his sister to take his hand again.

"Who was that?"

"L," Light said seriously. Sayu smacked the back of his head lightly, and he laughed.

"Seriously, Light, who was it?"

"Mom said to be back before 1:30," Light said, telling the truth in what he thought was the most cunning and deceptive manner possible.

Sayu swung their interlaced hands back and forth. "Figures. Still time for noodles! Come on, Light, the first noodles of the New Year!"

"Watch it, Sayu, or we'll give these people their first bruises of the New Year..."

_January 1st, 2004_

_First journal entry of the new year. 2003 was... eventful. Difficult. Stressful. I look forward to this fresh start. The future looks very bright right now—I will be taking the To-Oh entrance exam on the 17th, and I will start college in April. I am no longer being stalked. My father is home more often with the resolution of the Kira case. I have a friend in Ryuuzaki, a companion in Sherlock, and my family is unified again._

_Now if only I could shake the feeling that all of this is too good to be true._

January 1st, 2004

Willium Q. Shaym Institution for the Criminally Insane

"Who is that?"

"The new guy? I heard that's he's Kira..."

"What's a Kira?"

"I wonder what his insides look like."

"I wonder what his insides _taste_ like."

Teru Mikami walked stiffly through the tables in the communal eating area, glancing around at the other 'patients' in varying states of restraint. Some, like him, appeared to have been deemed relatively harmless and were allowed the use of their limbs. Others were bound so tightly that they could not feed themselves and needed to be fed by one of the attendants.

"_Teru Mikami," _a male voice said in what seemed like wild delight. A hush fell over the room, broken only by nervous shuffling. Mikami turned to the speaker cautiously.

Tightly bound. Wide, dark eyes. Wildly mussed black hair. Dark smudges under the eyes. He looked remarkably like the detective who had placed him here in the first place. His eyes slid to the air just above the man's face, and his brow furrowed. Behind him, Ryuk chuckled.

"Beyond Birthday," Mikami replied, walking closer to sit across from the hopelessly bound man, eyes locked onto the air above his head. The orderly who attended Beyond looked highly unnerved, and very much like he wanted to sedate both of them and be done with it. "I can't see your life span."

"And I, yours," Beyond said lowly. "Tell me, _Teru._ Where'd you get them eyes?"

January 2nd, 2004

Yagami household

"It's January 2nd, and we're taking a look back at the year past here on Sakura TV!"

"I can't believe you watch this stuff, Sayu," Light said, eying the television with distaste.

"Lighten up, Light," Sayu teased. "They have good interviews."

"You mean, you watch it so you can ogle Hideki Ryuga."

Sayu blushed fire engine red and Light smirked. "I do not!"

"The last months of 2003 were marked by the rise of Kira, a seemingly supernatural vigilante killer who targeted criminals. Almost two weeks ago, however, the Kira killings abruptly stopped, and the world governments announced that Kira had been stopped."

Light made to take the remote away from his sister. "No way, Light, this is interesting! Besides, I thought you were following the Kira investigation."

"I was," Light said evasively. "But the investigation is over. Kira's gone. Let's change the channel."

"Uh uh. I wanna see if they found out why—they haven't given us _any_ information." Sayu waggled her tongue at her older brother and shoved the remote in her shirt with a daring leer. Light fell back into his seat, defeated.

"You play dirty."

"Is Kira really gone? And why all of the secrecy? Why are the governments of the world hiding the details of the case from the public? Could the whole reign of Kira have been a hoax, invented by the governments and helped by the mysterious L? And where did this L come from, anyway? Here to comment is upcoming model, actress, and avid Kira supporter, Misa Misa."

"Thanks!" A cute blonde girl dripping in gothic jewelery and black lace appeared on the split screen.

Sayu giggled. "She's sooo cute. You should date a girl like her, Light!"

Light grimaced. "You mean a fan of an insane serial killer? She seems about as smart as the microphone she's talking into. Besides, all the lace makes her look too young. I'd feel like a pedophile."

Sayu huffed. "You don't need to be so rude about it. You could just say you don't like her."

"I don't like her."

"Misa Misa hopes that Kira is still alive and well, and that he's just taking a little break. Misa Misa is a huuuuuge fan of his—he helps the innocent and punishes bad people, and what could be wrong about that?" Misa smiled brightly, then pouted cutely as she continued, "As for L, he's just a big meanie who's angry because he doesn't like to lose."

"A very good point, Misa Misa," the announcer of Sakura TV praised. Light felt a few brain cells die.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

January 2nd, 2004

Willium Q. Shaym Institution for the Criminally Insane

Beyond Birthday ran his tongue across the inside of his teeth and contemplated all of the information he had gleaned from Teru Mikami—or, rather, _Kira_.

The foolish man had, at first, been unwilling to talk to B, being a _filthy criminal, who deserved to be punished by divine justice,_ but he had been quite willing to talk once B told him that they both shared a deep desire to kill L.

Mikami had seen him. His sunglasses hadn't covered enough of his face, apparently, because Mikami had been able to learn the man's true name. B, who had only seen drawings of L, had relished the information.

_L Lawliet._

"L Lawliet," Beyond murmured, testing the name on his tongue. "L Lawliet. L _Lawliet._" He paused. "Light Yagami."

Ah, yes. The whole reason Kira had begun to kill, and the reason Kira had been caught and placed in the _Willium Q. Shaym _Institute.

Beyond Birthday was very smart, and certainly smart enough to wade through the ravings of an obsessed madman to extract the truth of the events. Mikami had been a normal stalker who became a serial killer after he gained a supernatural tool, a Death Note. He had killed in the name of Light Yagami, whom he delusionally perceived as a God. L _(L Lawliet)_ had found the connection and worked with Yagami to catch Mikami.

Mikami, of course, was unwilling to believe the worst of his God. He maintained that Light Yagami was a God who stood for justice, Kira's justice, and that he had been threatened and manipulated by L. B did not bother to correct him. Why should he, really? It fit him just fine to let the man remain delusional.

After all... L had revealed his face to Light Yagami. L _(L Lawliet)_ would not do that for just anyone. This was a very interesting development, indeed.

Beyond smiled a sinister smile to his empty, padded room.

"_I may yet surpass you, L Lawliet."_


	24. January 3rd to 9th

**Author's note: In response to the fact that Mikami was allowed a ridiculous amount of freedom, there are several factors involved: 1. L has no direct influence with the actual running of the institution. 2. The staff of the institution has not been informed that this man was Kira, just that he is dangerous and insane. When they examined him, they found him to be fairly harmless. 3. Mikami was in a common area, the cafeteria, which is surrounded by guards and surveillance. He does not have nearly as much freedom anywhere else in the institution. The only reason other patients were restrained there was because they were deemed a threat to themselves or others. I hope that helps a little—I really don't like to bend the rules just so that it suits my plot. In regards to this chapter, I use dollars in reference to currency because it is what I am most familiar with and probably what most readers are most familiar with. Also, I am not at all familiar with the pricing of various things in Japan, and it can be hard to be detailed about such things unless one knows the language. **

**Edit: Thank you for pointing out that a few of the dates said December. Yes, it was a typo—I'm so used to typing December that I keep typing it. I apologize. If anything like that happens again, it's safe to assume that it's a typo. I'm not big on flash-backs, and this story is very chronological.**

_January 3rd, 2004_

_Tried to draw Ryuzaki from memory, but can't get it right. I feel like I'm missing something... but I won't give up. I'll get it right eventually._

_January 4th, 2004_

_Sherlock ate it._

_Sherlock ate the drawing of Ryuzaki._

_I'm not sure whether to laugh or be angry. I suppose it's alright, though, as it wasn't really a drawing of Ryuzaki. It resembled Ryuzaki, but it just wasn't _him._ I guess Sherlock's just following his natural instinct to get rid of the evidence. He's a good dog._

_I do wish I could tell Ryuzaki that he's been eaten by Sherlock, though. He hasn't been in touch since New Year's..._

_January 5th, 2004_

_I went back to school today, and it felt both good and tedious to be back. Good, because it was routine, and normal, and not out to stalk or kill me, but tedious because... well. It's school._

_I would not have minded the tedium, really, if _(there was a small scribble, as if Light had begun to write one thing but changed his mind) _Ryuzaki had contacted me today. I was hoping he would be in touch today- it's been five days since his last call, and that was five days after he last saw me._

_He'd better not break his promise._

_January 5th, 2004_

_Second entry_

_I shouldn't be so paranoid. He hasn't contacted me in five days- so what? He's probably busy doing... the things he does. I refuse to live my life hanging on his communication._

_Even if it is the most stimulating thing in my life._

_Call me, damn it!_

January 5th, 2004

Dark hotel room, location unknown

It had been five days since L Lawliet had called Light Yagami, and now the super detective sat hunched in his chair, gnawing on his thumb and staring unblinkingly at a blank e-mail screen. He should write something. He should call him. He should-

He shouldn't have promised Light that he would keep in touch. Any contact with L, however minimal and undetectable, put Light in danger. And Light was still a student. He had a right to his own life, free from any influence L might put upon him, especially because L was...

He didn't want to think it. He shoved the computer away and began dropping sugar into his tea mechanically.

_Especially,_ L thought bitterly, viciously, _because I am infatuated. Hardly better than Kira._ Tea sloshed out of his cup and onto his saucer as he stirred it vigorously to dissolve the massive amount of sugar in the hot liquid.

He could see why Teru Mikami had become captivated by Light, who seemed so perfect. Perfect family, perfect mind, perfect-

_Don't think about his body,_ L scolded himself. _He's 17. You are 24. You are L, and should not be stalking a Japanese school boy. And you certainly shouldn't have promised to keep in touch with him, not when you are so tempted by him even when he is halfway across the globe._

L yanked his laptop back in front of him and closed the e-mail, feeling disgusted with himself. He frowned heavily at all of the information he had amassed on Light Yagami. Folders upon folders of it... Old articles, old schoolwork, photographs, contact information...

He deleted it all.

Light would be better off without him.

_January 7th, 2004_

_It has been a week. I am beginning to get annoyed._

January 8th, 2004

"Who's a good puppy? You are! You are, widdle Sherlock!"

"You sound like an idiot," Light said, smirking at his little sister. "Anyway, stop giving him affection like that for no reason. He's a puppy, and doing that when he hasn't done anything to deserve praise will just confuse him."

Sayu scowled and stopped petting the German Shepherd puppy at the end of the leash her brother held. "Don't be such a spoil-sport. Besides, he has done something to deserve praise—he's adorable!"

"That's not his fault," Light pointed out, stopping as Sherlock ran ahead and patiently calling his name until he came back to his side.

"I thought we were supposed to be walking him," Sayu said skeptically, peering at their house from halfway down the street. "It's been ten minutes and we haven't even walked a block."

"Yes. He needs to be trained, Sayu, so that _I _walk _him, _not the other way around."

Sayu sighed as they stopped walking again to wait for the excited little puppy to make his way back. "It doesn't seem very efficient."

"It will be," Light assured her, "he'll stop doing this after a while, and he'll do it less and less each time until he stops completely."

Sayu hummed. "You still haven't told me who gave him to you," Sayu complained after a few minutes. "I _know_ it wasn't Dad, because he would have told Mom, and Mom sooooo didn't know how to deal with him."

"I can't tell you."

"You _won't _tell me," Sayu pouted. "And you got him on Christmas. I bet it's from a _girlfriend_, eh, Light? You'll be going to college soon, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Light shook his head, knowing that this was Sayu's way of fishing for information—throw out more and more outrageous and infuriating ideas until he admitted the truth. Instead, he said, "He is intended to become a guard dog."

Sayu did not play dumb and ask why, but nodded contemplatively. "Is that what all this training is for?"

Light frowned. "No, this is just obedience training. I'll have to take him to a professional to be trained as a guard dog, but it's not going to be cheap. I'm going to need to get a job."

"Why don't you just ask Mom and Dad to pay for it?" Sayu asked in a tone that declared that she thought that she was stating the obvious. "They're always saying that you can have anything you want if you just say the word—and if they don't, you can just show them your test scores, and they'd do it."

Light sighed. "First of all, I don't want to manipulate our parents into it. Second, Sherlock is my dog, and my responsibility, so I'm going to pay for his training myself. Like you said earlier, I'll be going to college soon. I need to start being more independent and looking after myself."

Sayu stared at Light in disbelief for a few moments before shaking her head. "You're too perfect, big bro. I think you're an alien."

"Flattering."

"Still," Sayu said, teasing now, "if you think you need a job, you could take up modeling!"

"Very funny, Sayu," Light grimaced, stopping again and calling Sherlock's name. "Like your Misa Misa?"

"That would be amazing, but no. My friend Shiori is taking an art class, and she told me that their live model just quit and that her teacher is looking for a new one. You should give it a shot."

"I'm not taking my clothes off for a bunch of teenage girls," Light said in disgust.

"You don't have to take your clothes off," Sayu scoffed. "I'll tell Shiori you're interested."

"But I'm not."

"Have fun with that, Light!" Sayu pranced away, and Light frowned down at the mess Sherlock had made. The puppy panted up at him, joyful.

"It's a good thing you're cute."

January 9th, 2004

Light gave a sigh of annoyance and put his pencil to the side, wondering just what the hell he was doing wrong. Downstairs, the house phone rang. A moment later,

"Light! It's for you!"

Light wondered who might be calling him as he walked down the stairs. Surely everyone important had his cell number...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Light? This is Shiori, Sayu's friend. She told me you were looking for a job."

It took Light a moment to remember the conversation, and he grimaced when he did. _Sayu..._ "I am, but I'm not interested in modeling for anyone."

"I know, she said that, too, but it's really not what you think. Please, just come in for one of the classes. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it again, no questions asked, and you'll still get paid, so... please?"

Light sighed, thinking it over. "How much does it pay?"

"Twenty per hour, and it's a three hour class."

Light considered it. It was pretty good money. "...What kind of class is it?"

"What do you mean?"

Light sighed again, and almost regretted asking, because now he would have to explain himself. "Is it a portraiture class, or?..."

"Yeah, more or less. Why?"

"I've been learning from a book, and..."

"...have been hitting a few bumps?" Shiori finished, sounding understanding. "Well, you can't draw during the lesson, obviously, but I'm sure our teacher would be more than happy to take a look at your drawings before or after class. She'll just be thrilled to be able to teach us properly again—she's been having to split up the time between helping us and posing for us!"

"Right. When and where is this?"

"It's from 5:30 to 8:30 on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I can walk you there tomorrow as long as you're at your house and ready to go by 5:00."

Light winced. Traveling alone with one of Sayu's friends for thirty minutes? "...Sure, thanks," Light said, pleasantly, politely, and not betraying any of his massive trepidation.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Shiori said excitedly, then hung up. Light did the same, slowly, still processing exactly what he had just agreed to.


	25. January 10th to 12th

**Author's note: A few original characters here, mainly because they can't be avoided. Also, Ms. Jun Tanaka is shamelessly based on the woman who taught me portraiture and how to work with colors. Also, if you like psychology, you should look up flow states. It's really interesting stuff.**

January 10th, 2004

Light shifted his bag a little and checked his watch. It was 5:00 now, so Sayu's friend should be...

"Hey! You're Light, right?"

Light turned. This girl, Shiori, couldn't be much older than Sayu—15, at most. She was sort of pretty in a modest, unassuming way, and her hair was very dark and untidy. Light's eyes lingered on it for a few moments before he shook himself out of it.

_He hasn't been in contact in ten days, so stop thinking about him._

"Yes, I'm Light. Shiori?"

"Yup!" She smiled brightly, and Light plastered on his 'kind and patient big brother' smile as she started leading him to the art studio, chattering on about how glad the teacher would be to have him and how much she didn't like drawing her teacher and just about everything else she could think of. Light, for his part, tuned her out and focused on memorizing the route so he would never have to walk with her again.

Not that he would be coming back, of course. He was just doing this as a courtesy to Sayu's friend, and because it would help him get a small jump-start on paying for Sherlock's training. It wasn't going to be a thing.

Certainly not.

"We're here!" Shiori declared finally, opening the door to an older-looking building and guiding him through a few hallways on the ground floor to reach a large art room.

Light, despite himself, liked the room immediately. It was quiet, well-lit, and smelled of fresh paper, pencil shavings, and paint. He inhaled the scent discretely, eyes roving over the space. It was a little bit dusty, but the dust came from charcoal and paint rather than lack of upkeep. There were the occasional random smears of paint on various surfaces, and he could almost taste the art supplies in the air. In the center of the room was a large table, and the desks were arranged in a sort of U around it. There were only a few other students in the room and they were either drawing, sharpening pencils, or critiquing each other's drawings.

"You must be Light Yagami."

Light stopped admiring the room to face the speaker. She was shorter than him by about five inches, plump and middle-aged, with deep lines in her face, as if she had seen a lot in her time. Her hair was pulled back, and it matched her eyes, both a rather unremarkable brown, but her gaze was strange and made Light feel as if she could see right through his masks and to his soul. It was a feeling he had only ever experienced with Sayu, and with...

_...that bastard, Ryuzaki._

"Oh! Light, this is our teacher, Ms. Jun Tanaka."

"Call me Ms. Jun," she said, still maintaining that odd, piercing gaze. It made Light highly uncomfortable, and the feeling didn't go away when she declared, "You are an old soul, Light Yagami."

Light wasn't sure how to take that. "...Thank you?"

"Have you ever modeled before?" She asked, acting as if she had never made any odd declarations at all. Shiori, meanwhile, pranced away to begin setting up her things at another table and chatting happily with an older woman who looked like she could be someone's grandmother.

"No. I'm really only here..."

"That's all right. I'll be instructing for the first thirty to forty-five minutes, then we'll begin with a few minute-long poses. There will be a short break after that, then we'll do a few five-minute poses, and after that a few twenty minute poses. You'll be able to move around and get water between poses. Okay?"

Light sighed. "Yes... I wanted to ask-"

"You'll get sixty dollars for today's session," she said, "and Shiori told me you wanted me to look at your drawings. I'll do that after, or in one of the breaks. Any questions?" She hardly paused. "You can watch the lesson at the beginning or do your own thing, it doesn't really matter."

And with that, she drifted away to flip through the sketch books of each of her students and give small pointers and evaluations.

Light couldn't decide whether or not he liked Ms. Jun, even as he watched her instructing the class with enthusiasm. He didn't like that she could see through him, and he didn't like being interrupted, but there was something almost charmingly irritating about her. The quality almost reminded him of

_that bastard, Ryuzaki._

Light huffed lightly and gave up on not thinking about him. L had promised to keep in touch, and so far it didn't look like he was going to keep his promise. It wouldn't have been such a big blow if L hadn't made it so that Light couldn't easily forget him. He had given him Sherlock, a daily reminder. _And _he had called on New Year's. Why would he call on New Year's and then not call again? If he was going to just cut ties with Light, wouldn't it be better that he just didn't call him in the first place?

"That's good, Light, you can switch positions, now."

Light jerked out of his thoughts, surprised. Students were looking at him expectantly, and Ms. Jun smiled knowingly.

"You didn't know we were drawing, did you?"

Light did not dignify this with an answer, as whatever he said was likely to make him look like an idiot. He instead leaned back on his elbows and fixed his eyes on a cup of paint brushes in the corner, letting his mind wander.

He found, to his surprise, that he didn't mind posing like this. It was harder than it seemed, certainly—the longer he tried to stay still, the more gravity tried to alter his position. Still, the odd sort of concentration it required brought Light to a sort of flow state of semi-meditation. He was at once thinking and not thinking, his mind both dormant and operative. He barely noted the passing of time, and before he knew it, the three hours had disappeared and Ms. Jun had fished his sketch book out of his bag and begun rifling through it without permission.

She looked vaguely impressed, looking at Light with new respect. "These are pretty good, technically. You've never taken a class?" Light shook his head. "They seem pretty accurate, and you're not falling into the same trap I've seen with a lot of people like you, trying to make everything exact."

Light frowned. "People like me? And that's the problem I wanted you to help me fix—no matter what I do, I can't seem to make the drawing reflect the model."

"No, that's not your problem. I'm talking about geniuses," she said dismissively, ignoring his mild surprise. "People like you, who are so good at everything... do you have a photographic memory?"

"Sometimes," Light admitted.

"Exactly," she said. "People like that are often very _technically_ good. They can draw so well that it comes out like a photograph. But that's not _art, _you see? If I wanted to take a picture, I'd get a camera, not a pencil and paper. When you're drawing someone, you're not just drawing them, you're drawing yourself at the same time."

Light thought this sounded an awful lot like something from a sappy shoujo manga that Sayu would read, but did not tell Ms. Jun this. She seemed like the type of woman who was firm in her beliefs and firm in her defense of those beliefs.

She flipped through his drawings, tutting occasionally. "You're developing a pretty good style. I like the shading in circles, I've never seen anything quite like that before." She stopped on a page and tapped it with a gray smudged finger. "Where's your source material for this?"

Light peeked at the drawing. L. "Memory."

"You should get a photo, or get him to sit for you."

Light frowned. "I can't."

Ms. Jun gave him a funny look, but didn't question the declaration. "You need practice. That's all I can tell you right now. You need to develop your style and find the feeling of each drawing, or else you'll just turn into a photo robot. _Don't_ become a photo robot."

And, with those parting words, Light was given sixty dollars and shoved out into the night.

Even then, Light found that he could not quite figure out whether he liked Jun Tanaka.

_January 11th, 2004_

_Jun Tanaka called my house earlier today. I now have employment from 5:30 to 8:30 every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday as a live model. At sixty dollars a session and five days a week, I'll get $300 a week. Sherlock's training is $4500. That means I'll have earned enough money in 15 weeks. By that time, Sherlock himself will also be ready for the training._

_I would thank Sayu for getting me the job, but I can't tell whether or not I'm thankful yet._

_January 12th, 2004_

_Second art class today went without consequence._

_Ryuuzaki has not been in touch in twelve days. He'd better have a fucking good reason for this._


	26. January 14th to 19th

_January 14th, 2004_

_Ms. Jun tells me that my latest drawings of Ryuzaki are better now because they have more emotion. Asked me what changed._

_I'm fucking angry, that's what's changed._

January 16th, 2004

"Aunt Mei! Welcome! Dinner's almost ready!"

Mei smiled at her niece. "It's good to see you, Shiori. How's school going?"

Shiori made a face. "Ehh, it's school."

"Well, what about those art classes your mother's been telling me so much about? She says you're getting very good."

Shiori lit up. "Ooh, stay right here, I'll go get my sketch book!" She bounded up the stairs quickly and returned in less than thirty seconds. Mei briefly wondered if the girl was not better suited to track, rather than art.

She took the sketch book with an indulgent smile, not truly expecting to be at all impressed with what she saw. After flipping through a few pages, however, she raised her eyebrows. "These are good. You've really improved."

Shiori glowed. "Thanks!"

"How many are in here?"

"Not a lot. This is just from portraiture class, not anything else."

Mei nodded contemplatively, pausing in her fairly steady flipping of pages as the subject of the drawings changed abruptly. "Who's this?"

"Her? My art teacher, Ms. Jun. Our model ran out on us, so she sat for us for a few sessions before our new model came in."

"You could have called me," Mei teased. "I could have sent someone over."

Shiori snorted. "Your people are too expensive. Besides, my friend Sayu got her older brother to do it."

Mei paused as the subject changed again, from a middle-aged woman to an attractive young man. His expression in the first quick sketch was incredibly intense, but it was difficult to tell whether this was Shiori's addition or the boy's natural demeanor. "Is this him?"

"Yeah, Light Yagami. He's some kind of genius, not that it really matters when he's just sitting there. He gets advice from Ms. Jun for his own drawings and stuff, but he's really only there for the money." Mei briefly wondered how her niece was able to barrel on like this without pausing for breath. "Sayu told me that he wants to pay for his dog to go to guard dog training. He's a little German Shepherd puppy named Sherlock, isn't that weird? But he's sooo cute!"

"Shiori," Mei interrupted, "could I come and watch next time you draw this Light kid? I'd like to talk to him about joining up with our agency."

Shiori puffed herself up angrily. "Uh-uh! I am _not_ gonna let you steal our new model, Auntie Mei! He's ours!"

"What if I promised that he'd still make it to every class, huh?" Mei wheedled. "How about that? And if he couldn't make it, I'd send someone else from the agency, and you wouldn't have to pay them any more than the normal rate."

Shiori considered this. "You _promise_ we'd have a model for every class?"

"Promise."

"Deal! Now let's eat!"

_January 17th, 2004_

_Took the To-Oh entrance exams today. Sayu was right, I could have slept for the past couple of months and still passed with perfect scores. (Although, if I had slept through the past few months, it's highly likely that I wouldn't have been _alive_ to pass with perfect scores, but that's beside the point.) No modeling today on account of the testing, but I almost wish I could go anyway. I like the atmosphere of the classroom, and the act of sitting for the class is like meditation. I think I'll walk Sherlock instead._

_Ryuuzaki still hasn't contacted me. If I knew where he was, I would punch him in the face._

January 19th, 2004

"Light! It's for you!"

Light padded into the kitchen and took the phone from his mother, shooting her a questioning look. She mouthed to him, looking puzzled, _Jun Tanaka._

Light nodded, mouthing back, _Art teacher._

"Hello, Ms. Jun. Is something wrong?"

"How do you feel about posing nude?"

Light sputtered, losing his cool facade for a moment. "Get right to the point, don't you?"

"I try. So how about it?"

"My sister's friend is in that class. My sister's _fourteen _year old friend."

"You don't need to bare everything if you don't want. Actually, you don't need to bare anything, if you don't want, but it'd be great if the students could get some work with muscles and skin instead of just cloth. If you want, you can just take off your shirt, or you can use a towel, or something. The goal's not to make you uncomfortable, Light, but if you _are _comfortable with it, it'd be a great help." She paused. "Also, I'll pay you thirty per hour."

Light paused, sensing a trap. "Thirty per hour for _what_, exactly?"

Light could hear Ms. Jun's smile through the phone. "All nude. Twenty-five if you take your shirt off."

Light winced. "This sounds like prostitution. Is this even allowed? I'm only seventeen."

Ms. Jun hummed as she considered that. "I think it is. The age of consent is only thirteen, after all. I hardly think this is any different. Besides, I deal with _art_, Mr. Yagami. Not _pornography._"

Light twirled the phone cord, thinking. "Do I still get thirty if I have a cloth?"

"I'll let you have the cloth for the first half of the class, how's that?"

Light sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Come in regular clothes, we have a screen you can change behind. Bring a robe and slippers or sandals with you so you don't get cold in the classroom when you're not posing. You might want to bring some lotion so you don't itch while you're sitting for us. Also, bring something drapey to cover yourself. If they have to draw something other than you, I'd prefer it to be something aesthetically pleasing, more so than a regular towel. See you at 5:30, Light."

"See you," Light replied lamely, but she had already hung up. Briefly, Light wondered how he got himself into these situations.


	27. January 19th

January 19th, 2004

7:30 pm

Mei hadn't felt like a creepy adult until she found out that the class she would be sitting in on would have a live, _nude_ model. Yes, she had seen male models nude before, but... this seemed more personal.

It was too late to back out, though. The boy, Light Yagami, really was as eye-catching as he had been in Shiori's sketch book. He looked better in life than in graphite, however. The gray and black and white of her niece's sketches could not capture the smooth, pale skin, the bright amber eyes, and the gold and copper hair.

_Geez, I'm such a lech, _she thought, blushing and averting her eyes, which had previously been eying the knot on the dark brown robe the boy was wearing as he sat on the desk and watched the rest of the class.

Both Mei and Light jumped when Ms. Jun had clapped her hands loudly and announced, "Okay! One minute poses!"

The students scattered back to their desks and Light approached the center table with some trepidation. He laid out a light-weight red blanket on the table, then stared at it. Ms. Jun snorted.

"Light," she said, sternly. That was all it took to spook him into action. He withdrew his feet from his slippers and slipped out of his robe, placed it gently on a nearby stool, then hopped onto the table and quickly draped the blanket over his lap. "Relax," Ms. Jun called in the same stern tone of voice.

Light rolled his shoulders and shot the woman a look, muttering something that was almost certainly rude and definitely too quiet for anyone to hear.

In short, he was completely fresh-faced and new to modeling, and Mei absolutely loved it. He had a presence that at once demanded attention and kept one at a distance. He was at once coldly polite and fiery. He was...

Perfect.

"Mr. Yagami?" Mei asked now at the end of class, approaching the boy after he emerged from behind the changing screen in neatly pressed brown slacks and a white shirt.

Light Yagami gazed blankly at her for a moment, as if checking a mental registry, before saying, "I don't believe we've met."

Mei held back her surprise. Yes, the boy had an aura of intelligence even as he sat before the class, but was he really a genius, like her niece had said? She shook the feeling off. Shiori had the tendency to exaggerate. "No, we haven't. I'm Shiori's aunt- you can call me Mei."

Light kept his face polite, but he was less than thrilled to be forced into calling the woman by her given name due to lack of information. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes," Mei said, fishing a business card out of her purse. "It is. You haven't been modeling for long, have you?"

Light frowned. "No. I'm not really modeling, I'm just... sitting for a few classes. I don't want to be a model," he said, eying the business card she now held as if it might have some sort of contagious disease.

"Come on," Mei said softly, wiggling the card in his direction, "just come to the agency to get some pictures taken. The pay is very good, and you'll still have this class, as well."

"I am still in school, Ms. Mei," Light said, still not taking the business card from her. "And I plan on going to college as a full-time student, as well. I do not have the time or inclination to be a model. I'm only doing this for a few months to earn some money. That's it."

"We can work with your schedule!" Mei said, pleading now. "You'll get the money you're looking for even faster, and you'll have something to fall back on in case something happens at school."

Light choked on a disbelieving laugh at the veiled suggestion that he might flunk or drop out of school. "Despite what you seem to think, Ms. Mei, I will not allow myself to be prostituted by adults who think they know better than I do, and especially not by a sleazy modeling agent who makes a living off of exploiting young talent." He eyed Mei up and down in distaste, and she had the horrible feeling that he was comparing her to a... a what? A pimp? He continued, "I trust Ms. Jun. Despite her demeanor, she would never force me to do anything I did not wish to do. I will not go to your agency and be forced to sign a contract willing away my rights and privileges to your agency, and I will not sign my life away to become some skin-deep model who stars in a few ads for a pair of jeans and then loses himself to drugs and alcohol." Mei's jaw dropped as Light shrugged effortlessly and picked up his bag, looking as relaxed as if he hadn't just tore her a new one. In fact, he looked rather smugly satisfied with his little speech. "Will that be all, Ms. Mei?"

Mei considered giving up for a few seconds. The she contemplated the intense look on the teenager's face while he was chewing her out... She made up her mind. "You draw up the contract. You work as much or as little as you want, and quit whenever you want."

"A little desperate, aren't you?" Light asked cynically, exiting the classroom as Mei trailed behind him. "I hardly think a boss of yours would approve of a deal like that."

"I'll deal with it!" Mei said determinedly, even though a little voice in the back of her mind told her that she was in way over her head with this kid. "Look, Light," the boy bristled at such familiarity, but she blundered on, "you might tell yourself that you don't like all this, but you were in the _zone_ in that classroom. You're a great model!"

Light sighed. He looked at Mei, exasperated, and asked blandly, "How much am I paid for one of your little photo shoots?"

"Three hundred dollars."

Light stopped. Stared. Chuckled. Mei's stomach did a funny jump—not like when she had a crush, like one might expect when faced with such a cute young man, but more like the feeling she got when she had forgotten something very important. Light's elegant fingers brushed lightly against hers as he gently took the business card from her. His smile was perfect. Predatory.

"I'll have a contract on your desk tomorrow."


	28. January 20th to 24th

January 20th, 2004

Yagami household

5:45 pm

"Hello?" Sachiko Yagami said pleasantly, picking up the house phone.

"Hello. May I please speak to Light Yagami?" Sachiko was beginning to become accustomed to having this conversation.

"Yes, of course. Just one moment." She held to phone to her shoulder as she called, "Light! It's for you!"

Her son padded quickly but quietly down the stairs (not thundering, because Light never thundered down the stairs) and entered the kitchen, flashing Sachiko a puzzled smile. Sachiko shrugged, proffering the phone, and Light nodded his thanks. Sachiko went about preparing dinner and eavesdropping on her son's conversation.

"Hello?"

"Light, this is Mei."

"I see. How is that contract? Did you find the loopholes that you were hoping to exploit?"

Sachiko frowned in confusion as Mei let out an irritated huff. Light smirked. "No, I didn't. Could you have made this thing any more air-tight?"

"Probably," Light said, amused.

"Going into law, are we?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Are you calling to tell me you're giving up, then?"

Mei laughed, and Light frowned. "Not a chance, Light. I'm not working this hard just because I work for the modeling agency—I'm a photographer, too. No matter how much of a pain in the ass you are, I still want to take some pictures of you."

"So you're willing to accept all of the terms, no questions asked. No stipulations," Light said, disbelieving.

"Yes."

"And you'll sign it. Knowing I have my own copy, and will be watching carefully to see if any violations are made."

"Yes."

"Fine, then."

"Great! I'd like to take some pictures of you on this coming Sunday, the 25th, at the agency. How does that sound to you?"

_It sounds like that'll mark one month since L's departure and twenty days since he dropped contact, the bastard._ "That's fine." Light said, voice tight. "Noon?"

"Sure. I'll see you then, Light."

"Goodbye." Light hung up.

There was a beat of silence in the Yagami kitchen. Then,

"Who was that?" Sachiko asked, unable to contain her curiosity. Light opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off when the phone rang yet again. Sachiko looked puzzled, but passed Light in order to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Light sat at the kitchen table, watching his mother's expression and trying to guess who was on the line.

There was a little cough on the other end of the line before a man said, "Is this Mrs. Yagami?"

"Yes."

"This is the dean of To-Oh University. You have a..." The man seemed to be at a loss for words for a few moments. "..._very_ bright son."

"Yes," Sachiko said, mildly amused, "Light is very bright." She smiled at her son, who rolled his eyes fondly at her cheesy little joke.

"I don't think you understand, Mrs. Yagami. Your son is... _very, very _bright."

"Thank you?" Sachiko said, a little uncertain. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand why you've called."

"Mrs. Yagami, we've just finished processing the entrance exams for this year. As you might know, we pride ourselves on having the most challenging entrance exam in all of Japan."

"Yes, I know. To-Oh is a very prestigious school, after all."

"Then, Mrs. Yagami, you will understand my shock and pleasure when I tell you that your son is the first person in the history of our school to achieve a _perfect score_ on the entrance exam."

Sachiko smiled, swelling with pride. "Yes." She shot a delighted look towards her son, who raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Your son has been named class representative, and has been offered a full scholarship to our university. Please pass along this news to him, as well as our congratulations."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Sachiko smiled widely as she hung up the phone, then rushed to envelope her son in a tight hug.

Light awkwardly patted his mother's back from his seat, puzzled. "Who was that?"

"That," Sachiko said proudly, "was the dean of To-Oh calling to say that you got a _perfect score_ on the entrance exam, and that you're the class representative, _and_ that you've received a full scholarship." She paused. "Who was calling for you earlier?"

"Oh," Light blushed a little, embarrassed. "That was a woman from the modeling agency that just hired me."

Sachiko stared. "I'm sorry, Light, but you lost me there."

"Well, you know how I've been going out every other day or so?"

"...Yes," Sachiko said cautiously. She had assumed that Light had finally made up with his friends and was taking part in some healthy social interaction.

"Well, I've been sitting as a live model for an art class. The aunt of one of the students works at a modeling agency and saw me. I drew up an air-tight contract with completely outrageous demands to get her to stop bugging me, but she accepted the contract, so..." Light trailed off. "I guess I'm a model, now." He decided to leave out the part about sitting naked in a room full of people. There were some things that his mother just didn't need to know.

"Okay." Sachiko took a few moments to process this new information. "Okay. I think I get it. But, why were you sitting as a live model in the first place? Does this have something to do with the pencils you asked me to get?"

"Not really," Light said, standing up. "Although it has helped my drawings. I just wanted to earn enough money to get Sherlock trained as a guard dog." He left the kitchen, and his last words bounced around in Sachiko Yagami's head.

Sometimes, she thought as she went back to preparing dinner, her perfect son drove her crazy.

_January 21st, 2004_

_I'm going to punch his face in._

_January 22nd, 2004_

_I'm going to punch his face in._

_January 23rd, 2004_

_I'm going to punch his face in._

_January 24th, 2004_

_I'm going to punch his face in._


	29. January 25th

**Author's note: Wow. I go to sleep for eight hours and wake up with so many reviews... you guys make me feel so special. I've been getting a few people saying that Light posing nude is a bit out of character for him, but I don't think it is, really. First, while Light is too polite to talk about it out in the open, he still knows a lot about sex and relationships (he does, after all, go to high school). He's also not at all ashamed of his body—he rather prides himself on his appearance. He's also posing for an art class. Like Ms. Jun says, it's art, not porn, so he feels it's worth the pay. He's not shouting to the rooftops about it, either, though—he didn't feel the need to tell his mother that he was sitting nude in front of a dozen art students.**

January 25th, 2004

The modeling agency was brightly painted, brightly lit, and had a smell of hairspray that permeated all the way to the waiting room. Light immediately disliked the place. It had none of the serene peace of the art classroom, and the people in it were interested in superficial beauty and making money off of an unattainable ideal.

Why had he agreed to this, again?

_Because I only have $480 of the $4,500 for Sherlock's training,_ Light scolded himself slightly.

He approached the reception desk slowly. The woman raised an eyebrow at him and blew a large, purple bubblegum bubble in lieu of a greeting. "I'm here to see-" Damn it, the woman had never given him her surname, and it hadn't been on the generic agency business card. "Mei."

The woman rolled her eyes, lingering a little on Light's collar bone before turning to her computer and pecking at a few keys. Light felt a little bit violated. The woman popped her gum. "Moon Yagami?" She drawled questioningly. Her voice was surprisingly deep and gravelly.

"Light Yagami," Light corrected, having no real hope that she would get it right.

"Right, whatever. Mei's down that hall, room 104 B. Door should be open." She gestured vaguely to the right, then turned in her chair and began to poke keys in a very self-important manner. Light couldn't help but think that it must be a little but painful for her, considering the fact that each of her nails was at least two inches long. Rolling his shoulders slightly, as if to dislodge the memory of how unpleasant the woman was, Light strolled down the hallway and into room 104 B.

This room was painted a rather neutral beige—better than the sunshine yellow of the reception room, but the shade gave the room a washed-out, dull feeling. The stark white backdrop of a small set didn't help. Off to the side of the room was a messy desk covered with scattered papers, coffee cups, and a precariously balanced laptop computer that was making an ominous whirring noise as Mei tapped furiously on it. She looked up as Light entered the room, and quickly removed her glasses with a slightly embarrassed flush.

Light briefly thought that she looked better with them on, more innocent, but decided not to tell her this. It did him no good to give her more ammunition to manipulate people with. Mei might not be a bad person, but she certainly wasn't a saint.

"Light!" She glanced at her watch. "Right on time."

"Punctuality is the stern virtue of men of business." Light shucked his shoulder bag on a free chair.

"And the graceful courtesy of princes," Mei finished the last part of the quote, which Light had omitted. "Fancy yourself a prince, Light?"

Light hummed. "I'm almost impressed that you're familiar with that. Almost. I would like to remind you, however, that as soon as you sign this contract, you will have to refer to me as Yagami or Mr. Yagami at all times."

Mei grimaced. "You really don't like me, do you?"

Light smiled charmingly. "Not one bit."

Mei shrugged and grinned, completely unconcerned. "Oh well. Matters not, so much as I get what I want. Where's my pen?... Ah, here." She took up the contract and signed in the designated places with a dramatic flourish.

She handed it to Light with a sarcastic smile, and Light resisted the urge to just rip up the contract and leave so he'd never have to deal with this woman ever, ever again. He signed.

"Brilliant, Mr. Yagami!"

"Ms. Mochizuki," Light acknowledged smugly, sliding the papers back to her. She grimaced playfully and tossed the contract onto her desk, where it promptly slid into another pile of tea-stained papers.

"Right. Okay, pictures! Go ahead and drag that stool over while I set up the lights..."

Light did not like this sort of modeling at all. It was terribly, terribly bright, and Light was forced to power up his greatest acting skills to show anything but irritation. He was alone in an uncomfortable room with an irritatingly stubborn woman, having pictures taken. He focused on Sherlock. It was all for Sherlock...

Sherlock, who had been given to him by L.

Who hadn't been in contact in 25 days.

"Ooh, great glare. Kind of scary, actually. Hope that's not for me."

Light ignored the woman. She wasn't complaining, so he'd stew in his anger for a little while. He clenched his knuckles. He had _promised..._

"Whew! Okay, that's it!" She said, smiling brightly and puttering back to her computer. "I'd like you to stay around a bit longer while I touch up the pictures a little bit so I can put your information in the computer."

Light shrugged. "It's your $300."

Mei grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Light flipped through his school books for an hour or so until Mei beckoned him over to have him look over the pictures. "You don't actually get any input," she said lightly, "but I wanted to show off to you a little."

Light hummed, disinterested. The pictures were fairly good, he supposed. He didn't really think that these pictures would amount to anything, so it didn't matter, in the end. "What information do you want from me?"

She pulled up a spread sheet and nibbled on a pencil as she scrolled through it. "Name, age, address, phone, e-mail, the works."

"You already have my name," Light said, bored. "And clearly you didn't read that contract carefully enough, because I am under no obligation to give you any of that information."

Mei stared blankly at him. "How am I supposed to contact you?"

Light scoffed. "You don't seem to have a problem with disturbing me at home."

"I wouldn't have to," she argued, "if you gave me your cell number."

"No," Light said firmly. "It's not an issue that is open for discussion. I have arranged this e-mail." He handed her a slip of paper with a generic e-mail address on it. "My cell phone will be notified immediately when I receive an e-mail from your work e-mail, and _only_ from your work e-mail. You may arrange things with me through this."

Mei scoffed. "Paranoid, much?"

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you, Ms. Mochizuki," Light said, smiling a small, bitter smile.

Mei Mochizuki shivered a little as the young man wandered out of her studio. Maybe, she thought, it was better that she didn't know.


	30. January 26th

January 26th, 2004

Unknown location

L raised an eyebrow as his laptop gave off a slight beeping noise. That was the noise that alerted him when new information had been added about someone he was watching. That, in itself, was not altogether surprising—L, as a detective, watched a lot of people in his work.

At the moment, however, he was only watching one person: Light Yagami.

The last time his computer had made that noise, it had been because Light had achieved a perfect score on the To-Oh entrance exam, received a full scholarship to the school, and been named class representative. As far as he knew, no more information should have been uploaded...

He clicked a few times, minimizing windows with grisly murder scenes and criminal profiles to pull up the new information on Light Yagami.

He had, of course, deleted all of the old information on him, but he simply... hadn't had time to delete the new alerts he received. He was very busy, after all.

L's thumb rose to his mouth as he opened the file. His dark eyes widened, and he bit, hard.

Jerking his thumb out of his mouth with a pained shake of his hand, he scrolled through the assortment of... there must have been at least forty pictures. L's mouth went dry.

Light was... beautiful. The pictures at the top of the screen were more distant, cold, but as L got further down, they became more intense. By the end, Light had been right about glaring at the camera. _That _was the emotion that had captured L's attention in the first place, _that_ had been what had caused L to make that stupid, stupid promise...

L froze.

"What the hell were you thinking?" L asked his laptop, shoving it off of his lap and springing to his feet. He paced back and forth in the hotel room, glancing at the laptop in disbelief. After a few moments, he fished a well-worn piece of paper out of his pocket. As if out of habit, he ran his thumb gently over the neat lettering. Then, remembering himself, he gritted his teeth and yanked his phone out of his pocket, angrily jabbing the numbers on the slip of paper.

In Japan, Light's head popped off of his pillow, hair rumpled and looking around for his alarm clock, but it wasn't his alarm clock that was making the noise. He picked up his cell phone, confused. Unknown caller. Swallowing his fear—_irrational now,_ he told himself—he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Angry voice. Male. It took Light a moment to place it, and when he did he thought that perhaps he was still dreaming.

"L?"

"The most frightening killer in the world, who needs a name and a face to kill, is barely gone for a month and you have your name and face plastered everywhere for everyone to see?"

"Wha-"

"_And_, in case you forgot, that same psychotic killer was _stalking you._ Are you so eager to have another stalker that you had to go out and, and... prostitute yourself? What are you doing plastering your face all over the place? How can you do that and expect to-" L cut himself off. Expect to what?

Light was certainly awake now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your pictures—a model, Light? Really? I thought you had higher aspirations than that."

"Okay, that's enough!" Light shouted into his phone. "First, I don't have to explain anything to you—I certainly don't owe you anything. How did you find out about this, anyway? Are _you _stalking me? If you'd done your research properly—which you seem to be making a habit of _not_ doing your research properly—you would know that I'm just working part-time to raise money to get _guard dog_ training for the _German Shepherd_ that _you_ gave me!"

"That doesn't-"

"No!" Light interrupted. "Let me finish! Where the _fuck _do you get off, calling me _now_? You _promised _to keep in touch, you fucking bastard, and you went and broke your fucking promise. And when you finally call me up, you act all high and mighty, scolding me for living my own fucking life, which you seem to think you have some sort of claim on! Well, I'm afraid you forfeited any claim on being involved in my life when you decided that your own interests came before your word. And now, accusing me of, what? Trying to get someone to stalk me again? Are you suggesting that I fucking _liked _being followed by that psychotic maniac? Living my life in fear every day?"

"I-"

"_I_ am trying to return my life to normal by making myself as safe as possible, and if I have to put up with a few photographs to do it, then I fucking will. Now. Do you have anything else to say before I hang up on you?"

"Don't hang up on me."

"Give me one good reason."

L grimaced, thinking. Finally he forced out the words, "I'm sorry." He stuck out his tongue. Ugh, those were bitter.

Light wasn't buying it. "For what."

"For not keeping in touch. And... for suggesting that you enjoyed Kira's attentions." L added hesitantly. "That was out of line."

"But not for spying on me."

"Did you really expect anything less?" L asked tiredly, collapsing into a chair with his legs sprawled outwards for once. "You basically accused me of keeping tabs on you last time we met, after all."

"Because I had been a suspect in an investigation," Light said, disbelieving. "And I was half-joking!"

"Yes, well."

Light paused. Then, more quietly, he asked, "Why did you stop calling?"

L winced. The earlier anger was dimmed, now. That new tone in Light's voice was disappointment—and, as every child and childish person, like L, knew, disappointment was a thousand times worse than anger. "I should not have promised you that I would keep in touch."

"No, you shouldn't have," Light agreed. "Did you ever intend to keep your promise?"

"Yes," L gritted out. "I did. I wanted to."

"You didn't."

"Just for a moment, Light," L said, normally toneless voice taking on a hint of pleading, "consider it from my point of view. _Four _people in the world know my true name, my true identity. People are dying to kill me. Any contact I have with you is dangerous to both of us."

Light considered this. "Okay, yes. That's true. But that's not why you stopped calling, and you know it."

L sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, Light."

"L." Unforgiving tone.

"...I can't tell you."

"No," Light said angrily, "You won't. You _won't _tell me. Do you think yourself so far above us normal people that you're above explanation?"

"Light, don't-"

"No. I give up. Please," Light cleared his throat, because surely it was just a combination of exhaustion and anger that was making his voice crack like that. "Please don't call again. This phone is only for family and friends."

Light hung up. He stared for a moment at the closed phone, not quite believing the conversation he had just had. His hands shook. The phone slid from his fingers. Light slid, trembling, to the ground, unsure whether he was angry or devastated.

On the other side of the world, L tossed his cell phone at the wall. He stared as it fell to the ground, not feeling at all satisfied. He wanted to move, hit something, hit Light, _kiss _Light-

"God damn it!" He shoved the tea tray off of the table. Kicked it. The glass shattered. After a moment he registered blood pouring from his feet and stilled. Slowly, he curled up into his near fetal position. He fell on his side, feeling broken glass digging into his side. "God damn it..."


	31. January 29th to February 3rd

January 29th, 2004

The Yagami household had been tense for the past three days. It was not the quiet fear that had lingered for the end of the previous year, but rather a silent electricity that followed Light Yagami into any room. It seemed very much like the young man would explode at the slightest provocation.

This in itself was frightening to Light's family. By nature, Light tried to be as agreeable and pleasant as possible, even when he was angry. This open emotion was startling, and his family frankly didn't know how to deal with it.

This is why Light Yagami hadn't seen more than a fleeting glimpse of any member of his family since his phone call on the night of the 26th. Even Sherlock seemed to be giving Light a wide berth—perhaps he, too, could sense the dangerous emotions roiling off of the young man.

All of this avoidance was certainly not helping Light's mood. The only person who didn't shy away from him was Ms. Jun, who had glanced at him at the art class the day before and declared, "Your aura is red."

Light presumed that this translated roughly to, "You look pissed."

And he _was._

It wasn't just that L had ignored him, then spied on him, then called him to yell at him. He was angry with L for not trusting him, but he was more angry with himself for ever deluding himself into thinking that he could have any sort of relationship with the aloof detective. So what if he was on his intellectual level? He clearly had no interest in Light as a person.

Light jerked out of his thoughts as his phone beeped. He let out a tense breath as he saw that he had a new e-mail from Mei Mochizuki. He opened it.

_Yagami- famous model saw your pictures, wants to take some photos with you at 1:00 pm on the 31st. Please reply back as soon as possible._

Light contemplated this. No name, just 'famous model'. He should say no. Under normal circumstances, he would say no.

But if L was keeping an eye on him, he'd fucking love to rub his nose in this.

_Mochizuki—I'll be there._

January 31st, 2004

Light stiffened as a warm body launched itself at him and clutched on as soon as he walked into the studio. He stopped breathing for a moment, voices ringing in his ears.

"_God... all for you, God..." "I'll be watching you." "Kira..."_

"Light Yagami, right?"

Light gasped a little and focused in on the person who had barreled into him. She was blonde, with light brown eyes and lots of black lace. Familiar. Light groaned mentally. He should have asked more questions...his revenge had effectively backfired.

"Misa Misa?" Light wanted to scrape his tongue, so sickly sweet was the nickname. He wished that he had actually listened for her surname so he wasn't forced to use this dreadful name.

The girl looked delighted that he recognized her. "Yes, I am! Are you a fan?"

_Be tactful, _Light cautioned himself. He took a deep breath and hitched a smile on his face. "Ah, not really, I'm afraid, but my sister is."

Misa pouted a little, but brightened at the mention of his sister. "Aah, Light has a sister! Is she as cute as he is? Misa doubts it." Misa barely paused to let him speak, so he decided to just let her ramble on. He wondered how long he would have to put up with her. "Misa hates it when she has to pose with boys and they're not cute, so Misa's manager let her pick her partner this time! Misa's manager reeeally didn't want Misa to pick you, because he said your contract was ridiculous, and that you weren't actually a model, but _Misa_ knows better. You're so handsome!"

"Ah, Light." Light turned to see Mei, who was looking sadistically amused. "I see you've met Misa."

"So I have."

"Well, let's get you to hair and make-up. It's a magazine spread, and you're playing her boyfriend for it."

Light's face was blank, but he was beating himself up inside. And he called himself a genius.

Posing for these pictures was like going to school, Light felt. It was effortless, perfect, and completely tedious and boring. That, and the fact that there was a girl leaning towards him with goo-goo eyes. Were people seriously attracted to her?

"Okay, that's it, everyone! We're done!"

Light drew away quickly and Misa stumbled a little. She pouted. "Light is soooo mean. Doesn't he like Misa Misa?"

Light smiled. "Don't be ridiculous. You're very likable." _But you're right, I don't like you._

Misa glowed and pranced away. Mei stepped up in her place, looking amused. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Only when the situation calls for it," he said lightly. "With you, for instance, Ms. Mochizuki, I can be as blunt and rude as I wish."

Mei huffed. "Whatever. Here's $500."

Light raised an eyebrow as he accepted the money. "And this is after your fees?"

Mei smiled deviously. "Yes. I did say she was famous—they pay very well. This is actually low, for them, because you're so inexperienced."

Light hummed disinterestedly, doing math in his head. This brought him to $1,760. If he kept on like this, he'd be able to stop modeling in a month. "What magazine is this for?"

"Nothing you read, I'm sure. _Teen Reader_."

Light froze for a moment, then groaned.

Mei raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"...My sister reads it."

February 3rd, 2004

Yagami household

"_Light!"_

Light winced. He had known this was coming, but had hoped to avoid it for a little while longer. It seemed that it was not to be, however. He let out a soft grunt as he was tackled by his younger sister.

"How could you not tell me that you were in a _photo shoot _with _Misa Misa?" _Her arms tightened ominously around Light's neck.

He said quickly, "Surprise?" He received a smack to the back of his head for his trouble.

"I could have went with you! Oooh, I can't believe you! I thought you didn't like her!"

Light grimaced. "I don't like her. I told you, I'm earning money for Sherlock."

Sayu detached herself from Light's neck. "So what's Misa Misa like in _person_?"

Luxury apartment, Tokyo

"Ooh, Light is sooo handsome," Misa cooed, gazing happily at the pictures in the brand new edition of Teen Reader. "And he's smart and kind, too! Misa Misa will have to schedule more photo shoots with him." She grinned, falling back onto her lacy black bed spread and placing her dainty hands over her heart. "Misa Misa bets that if Light plays Misa Misa's boyfriend enough, he'll ask her out!"

She nodded to herself and rolled off her bed to call her agent.

Photo studio, Tokyo

Mei Mochizuki could not believe her luck. She had just got off the phone with _Misa Amane's_ manager, and he wanted to schedule a whole series of photo shoots with her newest, most stubborn model, Light Yagami. Even with Light's outrageous contract!

She typed up an e-mail to Light. She would _not_ let him say no to this.

Unknown location, Tokyo

"Misa..." the man's hand traced reverently over the girl's innocent face. "...and who is this?"

The edges of the magazine crumpled in the man's hand as he brought the pages closer. He flipped through.

No.

Impossible.

His Misa would never betray him like this. She loved him. She knew that they were supposed to be together, because they were soul mates. She would never leave him for some younger, prettier boy, like the one in these pictures. Her manager must have put her up to it. That was it, certainly.

But still...

He couldn't just ignore this. If something like this happened again, he would have to take action.


	32. February 5th to 8th

**Author's note: I'm afraid that this may be the last update in a while again guys—for longer than when I was out for orientation. I'm in the middle of moving, and my new home won't have internet until the 14th. I'll try to gank a connection from Starbucks every once in a while to update, but updates will definitely be less frequent.**

February 5th, 2004

Willium Q. Shaym Institution

Beyond Birthday licked his lips excitedly, watching Teru Mikami carefully. He'd have to make sure the man understood what he was saying, and that the orderly beside him did not. A small challenge.

"So, _Teru_. I've found God."

Both Mikami and the orderly jumped. The orderly looked disturbed, disbelieving. Mikami looked triumphant. B smiled.

"God is good indeed," Teru replied vaguely. B nodded.

"I would like to join you, Teru, in resisting the devil," B said slowly, clearly. Mikami blinked, uncomprehending, and B elaborated, "The devil, who would bind us in chains to keep us from God."

Mikami's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Indeed?"

"Yes. I would like us both to evade the devil and go to the lord."

Mikami leaned forward, breath short and eager. "And how would you do that?"

B smiled easily. Mikami and the orderly both shuddered as B leaned in. "Oh, you're a _sharp_ guy. I'm sure you'll work it out."

B bit Mikami's face, hard.

Mikami screamed and tried to jerk back, but B locked his jaw onto his face. He could feel the soft flesh giving way beneath his teeth, taste the warm, coppery blood flowing into his mouth. He only got to enjoy it for a moment before he felt the tell-tale pricking in his arm of a sedative needle.

He licked his teeth in satisfaction as he faded into darkness.

February 5th, 2004

Unknown location

L stared at the huge cake in front of him. Strawberry cake. Strawberry icing. Fresh strawberries on top. It looked so delicious, so good...

"What's happened?"

Watari sighed. Of course L was smart enough to realize when he was being buttered up. To be sure, Watari had been giving him better sweets than usual over the past week—ever since his call to Light Yagami, the man had been incredibly difficult. It had only gotten worse with the release of the boy's pictures in _Teen Reader_. And now this.

"It seems that there has been a slight, ah, bump. At the Institution."

L dropped the strawberry that he had plucked from the top of the cake. "What kind of bump."

Watari sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As we did not inform the Institution of exactly _why _Mikami was dangerous, they determined that he was not a very big danger to himself or the other patients. He was allowed free roam in the cafeteria for meals."

L frowned a little. "This is not the bad news."

"No. As you might recall, Beyond Birthday is also housed at the Institution."

"I am aware," L said slowly, not liking where this was going. "He was in solitary confinement."

"Good behavior," Watari said wearily. "Of a sort. He was also allowed in the cafeteria, though he was heavily bound, and had to be fed by an orderly."

"So the mass murderer Kira and the genius murderer Beyond Birthday, both with a great desire to kill me, were in the same room together. I suppose it is too much to hope that they did not come in contact."

"They have apparently been speaking with each other since Mikami's arrival at the Institution. They found each other almost immediately."

L frowned. "That's not the end, is it."

"Just today, after an apparently civil conversation, Beyond bit Mikami viciously on the face."

L winced a little. Not that Mikami didn't deserve it, but the contact was worrying. And if this was Beyond's work, it was very likely that there was more to it than simple violence. "Keep a close eye on both of them. I want reports of each of their daily actions. If either of them so much as scratches an itch, I need to know about it."

Watari sighed as L picked up the fork and stabbed ferociously at the cake. "Understood."

February 7th, 2004

"Three?"

"Yeah," Mei confirmed happily, "Today, tomorrow, and then again on the 14th. Hurry up and get to make-up, we're trying to get these photos out by tomorrow."

Light sighed and allowed himself to be poked and prodded, then shoved into a brightly lit room with lots of black lace. Misa greeted him, delighted. "Light! Did you see the pictures in the magazine? They were sooo good, so Misa Misa just had to bring you back for more!"

"Yes, I did," Light said neutrally. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Aren't you excited? Light gets to be Misa Misa's boyfriend again!"

Light kept his face blank, but he was quite disgusted. Her subtlety was non-existent; it was clear that she wanted Light to ask her out. Light did not feel like indulging her.

_This shoot will put you at $2300. That's more than halfway there. You won't have to put up with this for much longer._ No matter how much he told himself this, however, he couldn't help but think that perhaps it would have been better if he had simply asked his parents for the money. Why didn't he listen to Sayu more?

Light groaned. He had forgotten about Sayu. She was going to kill him when she found out that he had done this again without telling her. Oh well. Light would bring her tomorrow.

February 8th, 2004

6:30 am

"Misa..." The man shuddered a little as he saw the brand new pictures. His Misa, his _soul mate_, with that... that... _boy._ Again.

No. No, that wouldn't do. He slammed the money on the counter to pay for the magazine and stormed out without waiting for his change. He whipped out his cell phone and hit the three on speed dial.

"This is Aomori."

"I can't come in today," the man rasped, retching into the phone. A young girl on the street gave him a funny look, and he sneered at her.

"You certainly sound horrible. Yes, please take the day off to rest."

"Thanks." He flicked the phone shut and ground his teeth. He would need the day.

To prepare.

2:00pm

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sayu squealed, squeezing Light's arm in delight. "_That's_ Misa Misa!"

"Yes, I know."

Sayu smacked her brother playfully. "Don't be smart. Introduce me!" She pulled Light along to the blonde girl, who looked up, delighted, when she saw Light. She frowned slightly as she looked at Sayu, pouting.

"Light? Who is this?" Her eyes lingered on Sayu's hand on Light's arm.

"Misa, this is my sister, Sayu. Sayu, this is Misa."

Misa brightened up immediately upon hearing that Sayu was Light's relative. "It's nice to meet you!" Misa bowed, and Sayu did the same. "What's it like living with Light? He's soooo great. Misa bets he's a great brother!"

Sayu smiled mischievously at her brother. "Oh, he is. I guess..."

Light scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going to go find Ms. Mochizuki."

Sayu rolled her eyes and grinned at Misa, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You like my brother, don't you?"

Misa blushed, embarrassed. "Misa Misa likes Light a _lot_." Misa's eyes widened. "You're Light's sister! You'd know—does Light like me? Does he talk about me?"

Sayu paused, remembering Light talking about Misa. _"I don't like her." "She seems about as smart as the microphone she's talking into."_

"Umm..."

Misa's eyes widened. "Oh no! Light _doesn't_ like Misa Misa! Why not? Is it because I'm older? I'm only 19!"

Sayu waved her arms in an attempt to calm the model, who was well on her way to hysteria. "No, no, that's not it! Uh, I just don't think you're his, uh, type."

"Light has a type?" Misa asked eagerly. "What is it? What is his type? Misa Misa can change!"

"No, Misa, don't change!" Sayu said quickly. "If someone doesn't like you for who you are, you shouldn't try to be someone you're not." _Besides, _she added mentally, _Light's type is 'genius'._

Misa glowed again. "Sayu is right! Misa Misa will just have to work harder to make Light like her for who she is! Misa Misa can take a challenge!"

"Sayu?" A woman who was passing by stopped and turned. "Are you Light's sister, then?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Mei Mochizuki, it's nice to meet you. Where is Light? He needs to get ready, and someone left these for him." She showed them a plate of cookies.

"He went to look for you. And it's no use giving him those, Light doesn't like sweets."

Mei snorted. "Typical. Here, do you like sweets? You can have them, then."

Sayu smiled, taking the plate. "Free cookies are fine with me!"

"Ms. Mochizuki!"

"Ah, there's Light! I've got to go."

Sayu snacked on cookies at the side of the set, watching admiringly as her brother posed with one of her favorite models ever. They really were rather cute together, but Sayu could tell that her brother wasn't happy. Sure, he _looked_ perfect—and really, when did he not?-but Sayu could always tell when her brother was faking.

By the end of the photo shoot, however, Sayu was feeling decidedly off. She was hot and cold at the same time, her mouth was dry, and she was feeling very, very dizzy.

_I must be coming down with something,_ she thought weakly as her brother finally joined her.

"Sayu? Are you okay? You're looking very pale."

"I... think I'm going to be..." Sayu swayed.

"Sayu?" Light's hand found her forehead, then jerked back. "You're burning up-"

Sayu vomited violently, falling forward. Light, surprised and panicked, caught her. He gently held her as she finished throwing up, getting sick all over both of them.

"Sayu? Sayu!"

Sayu sobbed a little. "I... ruined your clothes," she murmured weakly, then went limp.


	33. February 8th

Author's Note: No updates since June! Time certainly got away from me. I moved, went to Europe, then headed off to college- not that all of that's an excuse, because I could have made time for this story, but didn't. I hope to have the conclusion to it up within a couple of weeks. I can't promise my usual quick updating, but I will try to get up at least one chapter per day. Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

February 8th, 2004

Light Yagami felt stupid.

Light rarely felt stupid, and when he did, he usually had a very good reason- but right now, he felt _stupid_. How had he let this happen?

He buried his hands in his hair. A few seats away, his father tensely patted his wife's hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. They were in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting on Sayu.

Sayu, who had been poisoned.

Sayu, who had been poisoned because she ate food that was meant for Light.

Sayu, who had been poisoned _because_ of Light.

Light couldn't imagine who would be trying to poison him—surely none of the information about the Kira case had been released? No. No, surely not. L would have told him if he was in danger, no matter how angry he was with Light. Right?

Besides, no one who killed people professionally would have done something so sloppy. They would have known that Light didn't like sweets, they wouldn't have taken the chance that someone other than Light would consume the poison.

"Light."

Light jerked from his thoughts to face his father. He looked very weary, and his hair looked more gray than Light had ever seen it before. When had that happened?

"This is not your fault."

Light nodded absently at his father. "I know," he lied. He withdrew his diary from his coat pocket and began scribbling in it furiously.

Across town, Misa Amane hiccuped a little, wiping tears away as she stared up at the night sky. The day had been a complete disaster.

First Misa had found out that Light didn't like her. Then Light's sister had had a fit, or something, and had to be carried away to the hospital. Light wouldn't even let Misa come with him to the hospital. He had even _shouted_ at her.

"_Stop it, Misa!"_ He had said, shoving Misa's arm off of him. _"I can't deal with you right now!" _Then he had climbed into the ambulance and gone away.

Misa had been so depressed that she had decided to walk back to her apartment so that she could clear her head. She was regretting that decision now, though. It was cold, and dark, and rather creepy. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling that she was being followed. In fact, she could almost hear footsteps behind her...

She stopped, tense.

That wasn't her imagination.

She turned, slowly, to face a shadowed figure. "H-hello? Who's there?"

The figure took a step forward. "Misa... Misa, it's me... Keichi..."

"Kei... I don't know anyone called Keichi," Misa said, uncomprehending. She backed up a step.

"Don't pretend, Misa, darling. I love you, and you love me. We love each other."

"I don't know you!" Misa said, panicking now. She backed up another step. Into a wall. Oh no.

"That's why I can forgive you," the man said, stepping into a street light. The illumination lit up his wide smile, his glazed eyes, and his shining knife. "I can forgive you for being with that other boy. But I can't forgive him. He had to be eliminated."

"Other boy... Light?" Misa asked, looking around frantically for an exit. She didn't know if she could outrun him, and she had no desire to get a closer look. _Keep him talking... keep him talking..._ "What about him? What did you do?"

The man's smile widened. "I poisoned him."

"Poisoned..." But Light was fine. Misa froze. Oh _no. _"No, you didn't!" Misa shouted, tears of panic and anger spilling down her face. "You poisoned his sister! He'll blame Misa, and it's all your fault! It's all your fault! I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

The man froze. Shuddered. "Misa... hates me?" He sounded out the words like they were foreign. "Misa hates me..."

"That's right! I hate you! I hate you!"

"If I... can't have Misa, then..." the man took a rattling breath, raising the knife. "No one will!"

He ran towards her. Misa screamed, raising her arms. There was nothing for it. She was going to die, and she would never tell Light that she loved him. Light would never love her. She was going to _die!_

The footsteps stopped.

Misa peeked above her arms, whimpering. The man's face was contorted in pain. He dropped to his knees, then, as if in slow motion, fell to the ground, dead.

In the world of the Shinigami, Gelus turned to dust.

The Yagami family jumped as Light's phone let off a small beep. Light blinked, drawing it out slowly, and opened the e-mail from Mei Mochizuki.

_Call me. It's about your sister._

Light frowned, but called Mei anyway. She picked up on the first ring.

"Light?"

"Mochizuki."

"Oh my gosh, Light," she sounded completely panicked. "I'm so sorry."

"What information do you have?"

"I'm so, so sorry. I should have realized—there was no name, or anything..."

Light gritted his teeth and snapped, "What do you _want_?"

"Right, right, I'm sorry, Light. We found out who did it, just now."

Light's breath caught. "Who? How? Why?"

"The man was named Keichi Narita. He was stalking Misa Amane for a long time, apparently. He saw the pictures of you two together and deemed you a threat. He tried to poison you, and he followed Misa home tonight. He finally made a move on her, but Misa snapped, told him that she hated him for what she had done, and he went crazy. He pulled a knife on her, and it looked like he was going to kill her, but..." Mei trailed off.

"But what?"

Mei let out a long breath. "But he died. Just like that, right in front of her. The, uh. The paramedics say it was a heart attack."

Light froze, then his hands began to shake. "Did he-" He coughed, shook his head, then tried again. "Did he have a criminal record?"

"I don't know. They think it's a coincidence. I mean... Kira's gone. He has to be gone." Mei said, not quite sure if she believed it, herself. "It's coincidence."

Light hummed noncommittally, mind whirring. While Mikami was in prison, the Death Note still existed. Still, Light had enough trust in L to know that no one else had the Death Note. But... if someone else had a Death Note... It could still be possible.

Light set that train of thought to the side, coming back to the present. The man responsible for trying to poison him was dead, and Sayu...

Sayu might end up dead.

"Is that Light?" There was a shuffling noise on the phone, then a hiccup, and a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Light!" Misa's voice. Light was glad that she had forgone talking in the third person. "Your sister is in the hospital, and it's all my fault, and I hate him, and I'm so sorryyyyy!" She sobbed heavily, and Light held the phone slightly away from his ear.

"It's alright, Misa," Light said dully. He was too numb to fake emotion right now. "It's not your fault."

"But he was stalking _me!_"

Light shuddered. He felt unclean again. It was a feeling he had hoped to never feel again, not after... "It's not your fault, Misa," he said, more firmly. "His actions are not your responsibility. No matter what he said, his actions were his own. It's not your fault." _Just like Kira's actions were not my fault._

Misa sniffed. "Are you sure? I wouldn't blame you, if you blamed me."

Light paused, trying to decide whether or not to tell her. "I don't blame you, Misa. I... have been in a similar situation."

There was a long silence on the phone, then Misa rasped, "Li-...you had a s..." She swallowed loudly. "A stalker, too?" A whisper.

"...Yes," Light responded, just as quietly. "Please do not tell anyone."

"I won't. I..." Misa seemed to lose her trail of thought. "How's Sayu?"

Light sighed, looking at the closed double doors. "Still in critical condition. They have to figure out what she was given, then clear it from her system. We should know in a few hours, if..."

"Right... Light, could I..." Misa swallowed again. "Could I come?"

Light considered it. "Take care of yourself first. You've had quite a shock. If you still feel up to it after, feel free to come."

"Thanks, Light. I'll... see you later, then."

"Right. See you." Light closed his phone.

Misa closed Mei's, and cried.


	34. February 9th

**Author's note: So I know a lot of people don't like Misa and think she's a bit of an idiot, but she isn't completely stupid. I'd like to remind everyone that she thought ahead enough that she had some success as the second Kira, plotting, sending the tapes, and finding Light without a bump. Just because she is also bubbly and enthusiastic doesn't mean she's any less intelligent- I think a lot of the stupid things she did in the original series stemmed from her infatuation with Light, which impaired her judgment. Not saying you have to like her, or anything, but I am of the opinion that she doesn't get enough credit.**

February 9th, 2004

7:00 am

Light did not move as Misa slipped quietly into the seat beside him. She was silent for a few minutes, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, but eventually she gave up and spoke.

"Shouldn't Light have school today?"

Light shifted slightly, making eye contact with the model for the first time. "I preferred it when you talked in the first person."

"Sorry. Shouldn't you have school today?" Misa corrected, blushing a little.

"Yes, but I'm skipping. I'll be okay if I miss a little school. Besides..." he glanced at the double doors at the end of the waiting room. "I wouldn't be able to focus, anyway."

Misa nodded. "I guess that makes sense... have you learned anything new?"

Light nodded as well. "I got to see her a little while ago. Mom and Dad are in there with her, now. She's on a respirator, but she should be off it soon."

"I see... has she woken up at all?"

Light swallowed, mouth dry. "No."

Both of their heads snapped to the doors as they swung open. Light's mother entered the waiting room, and both stood. Sachiko Yagami smiled weakly. "She's doing better. They say that she'll wake up soon."

Some of the tension in Light's shoulders eased. "Could we see her?"

Sachiko's eyes lingered on Misa for a moment before she focused on her son. "Only two at a time, Light, and your father's with her now. I'm going home to bring your father some clothes and food. You should come, Light."

Light glanced down at himself. He hadn't changed his clothes since last night—he was still covered in dried vomit. "I suppose you're right... Oh, Mom. This is Misa, a friend and coworker."

Sachiko smiled and bowed a little. "Nice to meet you, Misa."

Misa bowed deeply. "Glad to meet you, too, Mrs. Yagami. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

Sachiko smiled more sadly now. _So that's where Sayu got it,_ Light realized. "Yes."

Misa shifted from foot to foot. "Light, could Misa—um. Could I take you to get an early lunch or something, once you've changed? I'd like to talk to you."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Sachiko decided for her son. Light nodded in acquiescence.

"Oh, um, good. How about here?" Misa scribbled an address on a small scrap of paper. "About 11?"

"That's fine." Light accepted the slip of paper and placed it in his pocket. He just wanted to get home and take a long, hot shower to wash away the sick and exhaustion.

11:00 am

Misa had let her hair down. She also wore a simple, unadorned black dress and light make-up. The effect made her look older, more mature, and very much unlike her usual self.

Light figured that this was the point, brushing his hand against the pepper spray that he had taken to carrying around with him again. Not that it would protect him from poison.

Misa forced a smile as Light sat down across from her at an out-of-the-way table at the back of the cafe. She pushed a red gift bag across the table toward Light. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"For when Sayu wakes up," Misa said, keeping her voice light. "She's a fan, right? I though she might like some of my clothes. We are about the same size, after all. Don't worry, big brother," she teased, "They're conservative enough."

"I wasn't worried," Light said smoothly. He was beginning to change his opinion on Misa—she was actually quite pleasant, it seemed, as long as she wasn't being overbearing and loud. "It's a kind thought."

There was a lull in conversation while Light and Misa perused the menus and ordered food. Light took a large coffee as well, and Misa frowned.

"Have you slept at all?"

"A little," Light said evasively.

"...In a bed?"

Light smiled wryly. "No."

Misa shook her head, then said, "You said... would you mind if..."

Light thanked the waitress as she set down his coffee and Misa's water. "Go ahead."

"Could I talk to you about your stalker?" She asked the table in a quiet whisper.

Light had expected that. He sipped the black coffee gratefully before sighing, "You can, but I can't say too much about it."

"That's all right." Misa hesitated. "Did you know him?"

"No. We were never introduced."

"Yeah..." Misa said. "Me neither. What did he do?"

"Student." Light said shortly. _He killed criminals. You supported him._

Misa seemed to realize that was a touchy area because she said, "Where is he now?"

Light smiled bitterly. "Institution for the criminally insane." _He should be dead._

Misa smiled, too. "Well, that's good." Her smile fell. "I didn't even know he was following me, you know?"

Light hummed. "Your agent gives you your mail, right?"

Misa blinked. "How'd you know?"

"My bet is that he screens it for anything negative or threatening. Your stalker probably tried to contact you, or at least sent you a few letters."

"Did yours contact you?" Misa asked, looking sick.

"Letters every day, phone calls every night. He broke into my house a few times." Light paused, wondering whether to tell Misa the next part. He decided that it couldn't hurt—it was, after all, in the police report. "He left rotten apples as gifts."

"Oh, Light," Misa sounded defeated. She put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Misa looked miserably at Light. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Light sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I know."

12:30 pm

"Hey, Light," Sayu said weakly. "Hey, Misa. You guys dating yet?"

Light smiled weakly. "You must be okay, if you're already teasing me."

"I got you something," Misa said quietly, handing Sayu the red gift bag with a smile. Sayu took it with mild curiosity, withdrawing a black dress with white and gray lace and bows. Sayu grinned and coughed a little.

"Is this what you wore for the _Teen Reader_ shoot?"

"Yeah, they let me keep it. I thought you'd like it."

"Thanks, Misa. You didn't have to do that."

"Did Dad tell you what happened?" Light asked gently. Sayu nodded.

"And I don't blame either of you, so you can stop beating yourselves up now."

Light chuckled. "Doubtful."

Sayu pouted a little. "Don't be such a downer, Light. It's my fault, anyway, for pigging out on a whole plate of cookies."

Light frowned. "Don't say that, Sayu."

Sayu rolled her eyes. "Now you know how ridiculous I think you're being. Although..." She paled a little bit. "I don't think I'll be eating cookies again any time soon."

1:45 pm

"Misa."

Misa turned hopefully to Light, watching the afternoon sun illuminate his tired, but still handsome face. "Yes?"

"I'll be seeing you on the fourteenth, because it's already been agreed to," Light began, "but after that I'm not modeling for anything but the art class anymore. I think it'll be better that way—both for myself and for my family. It's not your fault, but I wanted to tell you now, in person, rather than have you hear it through your agent."

Misa nodded, disappointed. "Mi- I understand. I wish you'd keep on with it, but... do you mind if I stop by sometimes? To visit you, and Sayu?"

Light shrugged. "If you like."

He turned and walked away. Misa watched him until he disappeared around the corner, then scuffed her shoe on the ground. It was a cruel world, she thought, where the one boy who didn't love her was the one she fell hopelessly in love with.


	35. February 10th to 14th

**Author's note: In Japan, only women give chocolate to men on Valentine's day. Men give chocolates to women one month later, on White day.**

_February 10th, 2004_

_Sayu's coming home from the hospital tomorrow. She made me go to the art class yesterday, even though I skipped school to be with her. I skipped today, too, but she's told me that if I'm still here tomorrow when she gets back, she'll hit me, so I suppose I'll have to go._

_I don't think she minds me sitting with her—I think she likes it, actually, because I don't dote on her nearly as badly as Mom or Dad. But I think she knows that it gives me too much time to think._

_It will be good to sit through school, for once, if only to keep my thoughts from going to dark places._

_Will my family and I ever be free from the shadow of stalkers?_

February 14th, 2004

Light had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day. He had only remembered it when he arrived at school and several boys were comparing the chocolates that they had received from various girls. As Light had effectively snuffed out his friendships at the end of the previous year, he didn't have to deal with anyone giving him chocolates, but that didn't make the silly tradition any less annoying.

Especially when he arrived for his last photo shoot with Misa.

The whole studio was covered with lacy pink and red hearts, with a bizarrely gothic touch of black in odd places. Misa bounced over in a frilly black and pink dress, beaming at him.

"Hi, Light!" She blushed, looking down at her hands. Light only now noticed that she was holding a very large box. "Um, this is for you. I know you don't like sweets, but Sayu told me that you like fruit, and sometimes dark chocolate, so I got you, um. This." She was turning very red, and Light took pity on her, accepting the box and peeking inside.

Dark chocolate covered strawberries.

"Thank you," Light said, smiling, then hesitated. "Um, you do... trust the place you got them, don't you?"

"What?" Misa blinked. "Oh. Oh!" Her blush was gone now. "No, I mean, yes, I do. They're fine, I mean. They're off the shelf, I didn't tell anyone they were for you."

"Misa. Calm down. It's all right."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-"

"Misa!" Light raised his voice slightly, and Misa turned her gaze to the ground, blushing again. "It's fine. Thank you. It's very thoughtful."

Misa peeked up from under her hair. "You like them?"

"I've never had them before," Light admitted, and Misa smiled brightly.

"Try one, then! They're really good, I got one at the chocolate shop and..." Misa sighed happily. "Go on! Try one now, before you go to make-up and wardrobe."

Light sighed, but obeyed, plucking one of the smaller strawberries up from the box, not really expecting to like it. He bit it, then hummed in surprise. It was very juicy, and very good. The natural sweetness of the strawberry blended with the slightly bitter smoothness of the chocolate while the soft flesh of the fruit contrasted with the chocolate's slight crunch. He finished it quickly, and Misa giggled triumphantly.

"Wow, Light, that was so cute!"

Light felt his own face heating up, now. He hadn't realized that Misa had been watching him so openly. "Yes, well. I have to go now, I think. Thanks again, Misa." Light wandered off, box of strawberries tucked securely under his arm.

Misa danced a little on the spot in victory as she watched him walk away. Her gift was a success! She had given chocolate to her love on Valentine's day, and he even liked it! He hadn't even seemed upset with her for being so forward. Misa took that as a go-ahead for the rest of her plan: Project Make-Light-Yagami-Misa's-Boyfriend.

She skipped away, satisfied with her work.

Twenty minutes later, Light was feeling very hot beneath the many lights in his double-breasted black suit. He straightened the red tie in the mirror and wished the stupid people here would let him keep his hair neat instead of ruffling it up all the time. He looked so _untidy._

"Light! You look so handsome!" Misa said, delighted as she joined him on the set.

Light hummed indifferently. "What are we doing today, anyway? Clearly something for Valentine's..."

"You don't know?" Misa asked, surprised.

Light shrugged. "I didn't really care to find out."

Misa giggled. "Well then, I don't really care to tell you," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes.

Light blinked at her, face blank. "All right, then."

Misa pouted. She hadn't expected him to just give up like that. "It's a special for Valentine's day, but it's also to accompany an article on Mi—uh, my love life. Because Li-_you_'ve posed as my boyfriend twice recently, they're curious about you, too. I'm doing the interview right after this..." Misa watched him out of the corner of her eye. "You could come with, if you want."

Light shook his head. "I have to go to the art class later. Besides, I'm not a part of your love life."

_Not yet_, Misa thought determinedly as the photo shoot began. Their interactions in the pictures started out slowly. First there were shy glances, then they proceeded closer. Light kissed Misa's hand, and Misa hid her face a little, looking embarrassed. They progressed to holding hands, then got a little closer. Misa pushed Light's jacket part-way off of his shoulders, loosened his tie.

"Okay, that's good. Last couple of shots, you two—let's see some kissing!"

Light furrowed his brow, turning towards Mei. "No."

"Oh, come on, Light!" Mei wheedled from the side of the set. "It's just a few kisses. Come on, look at her, she's very pretty, and everything!"

"This was not part of my contract, and I'm not-"

Light was cut off by a tug around his throat. He was pulled downwards, and his eyes widened momentarily as Misa kissed him.

Misa was in heaven. Here she was, kissing the man she loved, with him looking so handsome. Surely this would knock some sense into him. She licked his lips slightly as she felt him gently pushing her away. Strawberries.

Light extracted himself gently, but firmly, frowning down at Misa. She looked hopeful. "Would you be my boyfriend now, Light?"

Light shook his head slowly. "Is that what all this was about? I'm sorry, Misa, I just don't see you that way."

Misa's smile disappeared, and she looked as if Light had hit her. "But—why not? I did everything right! I stopped talking in the third person, and I even got you a dessert that you like! Why don't you like me? Why don't you _love_ me like I love you?"

Light winced, stepping back. "Misa. You of all people should know that love isn't always reciprocated the way we want it to be... and that advances like that are out of line."

A tear escaped Misa's eye and she swiped at it furiously. "But I don't _understand!_ You like me now!" She stepped closer, clutching at the lapels of Light's suit. "Why won't you like me like you're supposed to? I love you! This was all for you!"

Light twitched. _"I love you, God."_

"We belong together!"

"_You belong to me." _

"Why can't you see that?"

"_All for you, God."_

"Misa, get away from him. Something's wrong."

"I _know _something's wrong!"

"Get out of the way! He's having a panic attack." Misa's face was replaced with Mei's, and Light thought that he would have appreciated it more if he could breath properly. Mei placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Light. Look at me. Look at me. Listen to my voice." Light nodded with some difficulty. "I'm going to get you out of here so you can calm down, but you need to focus. Try to control your breathing. Here, breathe with me. In," She inhaled slowly. "Out." She exhaled slowly. "In. Out."

Light mimicked her with some difficulty, but after a few moments, he got the hang of it. "Good, good. Okay. Let's go, we're leaving. Walk slowly with me—here, lean on me, if you have to."

Light's sense of time was distorted. It could have been minutes or hours, but he was guided into a small, cluttered office and into a comfortable chair.

Mei handed him some water and waited until he had finished before asking quietly, "Why didn't you tell me you get panic attacks?"

Light shook his head. "This is only the second time it's happened... I didn't think it would happen again."

Mei gave him another glass of water. "Sip it slowly this time. You should probably see a doctor."

Light shook his heads stubbornly. "I don't want to take medication, or go to therapy. I'll get over it eventually. It's just that some of the stuff she said... brought me back."

Mei frowned, eyes searching Light's weary face for answers. "What happened? You weren't...were you?"

Light raised an eyebrow at her, trying to follow her meaning. "Are you asking me if I was raped?" Mei nodded. "No, I wasn't. I don't want to talk about it."

Mei nodded again, more hesitantly this time. "I'm sorry about that."

Light shrugged. "You didn't know, and I frankly should have expected it. I'm not saying that you or Misa are bad people," he said quickly when Mei looked like she would protest, "but you will have to admit that you are both quite stubborn."

"...I guess."

"And, speaking of being stubborn," Light said once he had finished his water. "You have definitely broken the contract."

"Right. Of course I have." Mei fished her wallet out of her purse, looking distracted. "Here's the pay for today, and sixty extra dollars."

"For what?"

"I'm calling Ms. Jun. I'm not letting you go in today, you have to relax."

Light sighed, but did not fight this. He stood to leave, then paused in the doorway. "...Thank you."

"Despite the fact that you're completely impossible, Light, I do like you. Be safe."


	36. February 16th to 17th

**Author's note: I am not good at foreshadowing, and I'm afraid that whatever I intend to be a hint that stealthily slips into the reader's subconscious is usually a brick that hits him or her over the head. Ah, well. You guys don't seem to mind.**

**On another note, I should finish writing the story either tonight or tomorrow, and it's looking like there'll be 44 or 45 chapters. In any case, I present to you chapter 36.**

February 16th, 2004

10:43 am

Misa Amane sniffled and shoveled another bite of ice cream into her mouth. How had she messed up like this? Not only did Light not like her like she liked him, but he had actually hated kissing her so much that he had had a _panic attack! _How was she supposed to get Light to like her if she couldn't even date him without making him go catatonic? She sobbed a little more and spooned more ice cream into her mouth.

_Thud._

Misa jumped and brandished her spoon at the empty air, wondering what had made the noise. There was nothing out of place in her room, except...

Was that a notebook?

Misa looked around, slightly creeped out. No one could have come in her room without her hearing it, but then how did it get there? Had it been there before, and it just fell off of something?... No, there weren't any tables or chairs nearby. It was just lying there in the middle of the floor.

Misa stood slowly and approached the notebook. She poked it with the spoon, then looked around wildly. Nothing happened. She sighed, relieved.

"I'm just being ridiculous..." She picked the notebook up.

"Misa Amane."

Misa froze, looking up to come face to face with the Shinigami who had just spoke. She screamed.

11:04 pm

"So... Gelus died to save me?" Misa clarified when Rem had finished explaining. Rem nodded, and Misa bit her lip. "This Death Note... I'm sure now that it's what Kira was using to kill criminals. But if Kira was just a human with a Death Note..." She frowned. "That means the government wasn't lying. Kira must be in prison, or dead."

She flopped on her bed, kicking her legs in thought. "I should take up Kira's mantel, but if Kira's gone, then that must mean that L or somebody found out about the Death Note... It could be dangerous to continue. I'd need the eyes, I'd need to be careful..." Misa hummed, thinking. Her thoughts strayed to Light. What would Light want her to do?...

She suddenly remembered Light's bitter smile as he said that his stalker was in an institution for the criminally insane. He _must _have wanted justice to be done. Misa could do it for him!

Misa stopped kicking her legs, coming to a decision with a bright smile. "I'll do it! I'll become Kira." She paused. "_And_ I'll find out what happened to the real Kira, and kill L."

February 17th, 2004

5:02 pm

Light's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pushed himself away from his homework as he looked at the caller ID. His brow furrowed.

"Dad? Hello?"

"Light. Turn on the television, right now."

Light's stomach jumped in panic and he turned the television on as he asked, "What is it, what's happening?"

"Turn to the news."

Light did so, then almost dropped the phone.

"That's right," the newscaster was saying, looking shaken. "It appears that Kira is back. At least twelve criminals have died in the past twenty four hours. At present, the world governments have not issued any statements..."

"How?... This shouldn't be possible," Light said fiercely. "Kira is in prison. L has the Death Note—he wouldn't use it like this. This shouldn't be possible!"

"I know. I know," Light's father said, sounding just as distressed. "Matsuda and I are being thoroughly questioned, but we can't reveal anything. L hasn't contacted us yet—has he talked to you at all?"

"No." Light couldn't bring himself to feel angry with L right now. He was too confused and, he admitted to himself, scared.

"I have to go now, Light, I shouldn't have called at all," Soichiro said seriously. "Please tell your mother that I won't be coming home tonight."

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Dad."

Light flicked his phone shut, glancing back at his homework. It was no use. He'd get nothing done, now.

6:42 pm

Light's cell phone rang again, and he turned the volume down on the news broadcast that he had been glued to since his father called earlier. Unknown caller.

"Ryuzaki," Light greeted blandly as he picked up the phone.

"Light. I suppose you've heard."

"What's going on?"

L sighed on the other end of the line. "I wish I knew."

"Teru Mikami is still confined?"

"Yes, and he's due to be questioned soon. He is without his Death Note or information regarding the criminals who have died in the past day. My best guess is that we are dealing with someone completely new, with a different Death Note. Probably a Kira supporter."

Light swallowed heavily. "You still have the Death Note? Nothing's happened to it?"

"Mikami's Death Note is securely in a vault. No one has touched it."

"Right. Right..." Light's eyes strayed to the television. "How are the world leaders dealing with this?"

L hissed a breath. "Not well. They're demanding answers, and I cannot risk giving them. I'm telling you now: I may very well need the help of you, your father, and Matsuda again. This time, I'm afraid, we may have to work outside the government."

Light nodded, thinking. L hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Light."

Light laughed bitterly. "Don't be. You were right."

"...I don't like the way you said that."

"I guess you haven't found out about it, then. I'm surprised—did you stop keeping tabs on me, or are your sources just that bad?" L was silent. "Sayu spent half a week in the hospital after ingesting poison that was meant for me."

"_What?"_ Halfway across the world, L started tapping rapidly on his computer. "Has the culprit been caught?"

"Sort of. He was actually stalking Misa Amane and deemed me a threat. He tried to poison me, and he followed Misa home..." Light paused. "On second thought, this is probably relevant. When the man pulled a knife on her, he died of a mysterious heart attack."

"You didn't think to mention this to me when it happened?"

"First, Kira was gone. I thought it was a coincidence. Second, I was angry with you. Finally, even if those two didn't make up my mind, I don't actually have a way to contact you. Remember?"

"...Okay, point taken. When was this?"

Light thought for a moment. "...February 8th."

"A little more than a week before the rise of this... second Kira. It's possible that this Kira was nearby at the time of the attack—an experimental equivalent of Kurou Otoharada, during his first rise."

"Do you think Kira could have been following Misa Amane?"

"Or just passing by. It's certainly worth looking into. We don't have anything else to work on aside from victim profiles, and right now it's too soon to tell." L paused again. "I _am_ sorry, Light."

"But you're not going to tell me why you really stopped calling."

"...No."

Light sighed. "Are you going to pull something like that again?"

"No. I'll be back in Japan by tomorrow."

"I'll let my father and Matsuda know as soon as I can."

"...Thank you."

"Goodbye." Light hung up, looked at his phone contemplatively, then collapsed onto his bed.

Kira was back. L was coming back. Light sighed heavily and took a deep, calming breath.

He would be okay. After all... it wasn't like Mikami was coming back.


	37. February 18th

_February 18th, 2004_

_Ryuzaki is in town. Matsuda, Dad, and I are going to pay him a visit._

_I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to punch him in the face._

Light put his pencil down and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, then, as if realizing what he had just done, smoothed it down again quickly.

"Light." Light turned. His father stood in his doorway, with Matsuda behind him. "Are you ready?"

Light nodded, tucking his journal inside his jacket pocket. "Where are we meeting?"

"Another hotel."

Matsuda smiled at Light as they followed Soichiro into a plain black car. "How have you been, Light? I haven't seen you in a while."

Light raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "You mean, aside from my sister being hospitalized by poison meant for me and the rise of a copy-cat serial killer with a supernatural power to kill by writing someone's name, when the original serial killer stalked me for months and killed in my name?"

Matsuda blinked, processing this. "Uh... yeah, I guess. Aside from that."

"Aside from that, I suppose I've been okay. How about you, Matsuda?"

"You can call me Touta, Light," Matsuda said absently, then lowered his voice. "They really don't like that your dad and me won't tell them anything. They're threatening to suspend us both if we don't fess up soon."

Light frowned. "We'll just have to catch this Kira as soon as possible, then."

Matsuda nodded, determined.

The drive to the hotel was fairly short. Light's father went in first, going up to the top floor alone. Light and Matsuda followed ten minutes later. Watari opened the door for them.

"Please leave your cell phones on the table by the door," L said in lieu of a greeting. Light studied the man as he obeyed the request.

He looked tired. Granted, he had looked tired before, too, but this seemed to be a different kind of tired. His face was as unreadable as usual, though, so Light couldn't place the difference.

"Nice to see you again, Eh- uh, Ryuzaki," Matsuda said, smiling politely.

L frowned and shrugged. "I considered it a defeat that I was forced to show my face to any of you in the first place. The fact that I have to do so a second time, to deal with a second Kira, is troublesome."

Matsuda didn't seem to know what to say to this, so he just nodded.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said seriously, "What exactly can we do, this time? We have no hope of drawing Kira out with the media, like before. This Kira would know exactly what we were trying to pull."

"That's unnecessary," L murmured. "This Kira is definitely from Japan. And, if Light's information is accurate, may be closer than we think."

"Light?" Soichiro looked hurt that Light hadn't confided in him.

Light shook his head and explained the situation briefly. Soichiro and Matsuda nodded in understanding. "So Kira was there on that night?"

"It is about a 50% chance," L said slowly.

Light frowned. "Only fifty? I thought..."

"I looked into the case," L said, perching on an armchair and dropping sugar into his tea. "The man who was stalking Amane Misa had a criminal record. He had a history of stalking a few other people, and a few cases of assault. He could very well have been killed because of those charges, and the fact that Ms. Amane was in danger is simply coincidence. Then there is still the very slight chance that the man simply died of a heart attack from the stress of the situation, however unlikely it may seem."

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. "So fifty is generous."

"Most likely," L agreed. "But not useless. It is better than nothing. Unfortunately, we no longer have the luxury of the support of the world governments, and none of you can give up your day jobs to tail Misa Amane. Even if you did, I would be hesitant to let you do so, especially if this new Kira has shinigami eyes. I will arrange to have Miss Amane and others with grievances against the stalker investigated, but it may take a few days, due to the complications with the governments. Until then, please be on the look-out for anything else of interest to the investigation." L paused. "I am sorry that this is putting stress on your professional interactions, but please do not reveal any information about the Kira case."

"Of course not."

L nodded. "That is all for today, then. I will be in touch with you—unless any of you have anything else?"

Soichiro and Matsuda shook their heads and made their way out of the hotel suite. Soichiro paused by the door. "Light?"

"Go on ahead," Light said easily, walking closer to L. "I need to talk to Ryuzaki. In private."

Soichiro hesitated, but L nodded, so he relented and closed the door. Watari was nowhere to be seen. Light sighed.

"Stand up, please," he requested wearily.

L frowned, but did so. "What?-"

Light punched him.

L's face jerked to the side and he staggered a little to remain on his feet. Light shook his hand a little to try to rid it of some of the pain, watching L's reaction.

L straightened to his full height, back making an ominous popping noise as his spine straightened and he wiped the back of his mouth with his hand. His dark eyes shone with an unknown emotion as he looked at Light, raising an eyebrow.

Light raised his own eyebrow, challenging.

L dropped suddenly into an odd backwards hand-stand, one leg flying up and colliding suddenly with Light's face. Light staggered for only a moment before L's other leg tripped him, knocking him completely off his feet. He grabbed onto the leg as it brought him to the ground, throwing off L's center of gravity and bringing him crashing to the ground as well. They struggled on the ground for several minutes, each getting quite a few good punches and kicks in.

Light could taste blood in his mouth as he demanded, "Tell me _why_, you _fucking bastard!"_

L's elbow dug into his side and he grunted, but did not let up. "I can't."

"_Won't."_ Light spat, raising his hand for another punch. "You promised!"

L winced, even though Light hadn't hit him yet. "You sound like a child."

"You act like one!" Light accused, fist still held high. "Give me one good reason why you broke your word, and don't give me any bullshit about protecting me!"

L snarled in irritation and sat up abruptly. For a bizarre moment, Light closed his eyes, anticipating a head butt, but he received instead-

A kiss.

It wasn't at all like the kiss Misa had stolen from him on Valentine's day. It wasn't soft, and it didn't taste like strawberries, and it made him _feel _all the way down to his toes... Or maybe that was just the bruises blooming all over his body. L's lips were sloppy on his, rough, and angry, and when had L's hands found his arms? Why couldn't Light _move_?

L pulled back abruptly, but did not pull away. He gave Light the hard, open stare that always unnerved him, but for once the little emotion that played across his face was honest.

"Because I knew," L murmured, voice shifting back to an unaffected monotone, "that once I did that, I'd never want to leave you alone."


	38. February 18th, part two

February 18th, 2004

Light sipped his hot tea, contemplating the color of it as he processed just what the _hell_ had happened.

L had kissed him.

L had basically admitted that he had wanted to kiss Light since... since late December, during the last Kira case.

Light had extricated himself from L's embrace and walked to the small kitchen area, preparing tea for both of them as he tried to just think. It was harder for him than usual, because his mind kept straying back to L's lips on his, and L's lips on his had made his mind go so terribly blank... except for the part of his mind that controlled feeling L, warm against him, and the older man's lips moving against his, and...

God, this was such a mess.

Light paused, contemplating the red color of his tea. Even if he didn't kiss back, did the fact that he had actually enjoyed it make him gay?

He thought about it for a few moments, then decided that it didn't really matter. He had never been interested in anyone else, really, because he had always been so turned off by their lack of sufficient mental stimulation. But L... Light swallowed. L was different.

But Light hadn't really thought of him in _that way_. Sure, there was the vague acknowledgment of the detective's attractiveness when he first saw his face, but it wasn't due to any particular beauty on L's part. Light suspected the effect was caused by a combination of the man's simple exotic strangeness, and the fact that he was so damn smart. And even those things hadn't made Light give L more than a passing glance, because despite everything, Light had thought of L as more of a role model than anything else. All children knew that role models were asexual, because it was simply too weird to think of them as anything else.

So all of this confusion had to be L's fault, for breaking the rules.

While Light thought through these things, L's own thoughts were in a whirlwind. How could he have been so stupid as to make a move on Light? It was reckless, and wrong, but oh, he wanted more. It had torn him up to let the younger man pull himself away, and he had been so sure that he would walk away and never return—and then he had helped himself to L's tea, a pensive look on his face. L wasn't sure which was ultimately worse, an immediate rejection or this horrible waiting.

Eventually he could take it no longer, and he said quietly, "Say something."

Light looked up from his tea, looking surprised, as if he had forgotten that L was there, and set down his tea. "I'm sorry. I needed a few moments to think." He paused. "...What was that?"

L forced himself not to break eye contact with the young man. "A kiss."

Light let out a soft, surprised laugh, then smiled wryly, sitting back in his chair. L's stomach fluttered nervously. "Yes, clearly. I meant..." Light trailed off. "You stopped calling because you were afraid you would kiss me?"

"I stopped calling because I knew I would be tempted," L murmured, voice slightly muffled by his thumb, which had found his way to his lips. "I am a selfish person by nature, Light Yagami. I don't like to give things up, or share. But I also could not just spirit you away or attempt to influence you for my own desires..." L stopped, and grimaced. "But mostly because you are a child."

Light snorted. "Legally, I guess..." he trailed off, considering the worth of this explanation. "I suppose I accept that. Though I won't apologize for punching you. I still think you deserved that."

L hummed. "Nor will I apologize for kicking you in the face. Fair is fair."

Light frowned at that, staring past L's shoulder. "Fair is fair, huh?" He murmured, then nodded to himself, apparently coming to a decision. He rose, crossed the room, and put a hand on each arm of L's chair. L's quick mind had just enough time to register this and tell himself that what he hoped would happen most certainly could not be happening before

Light kissed him.

L froze. This was so wrong. Light was seventeen. L was twenty four. Light was a child. L was an adult. Light's lips tasted like tea. L gave up.

His feet slid to the ground because, really, he had no hope of thinking in this situation, and his legs were just getting in the way. The kiss was soft, unlike the one L had stolen from him earlier. L tugged Light down a little, trying to bring him closer. Light's lips curved a little against his, smiling, but the younger man resisted L's tug.

Light pulled away, looking completely unapologetic. "No, I don't think so. Also, you're not breathing."

L had forgotten that he needed to breathe, and realized with mild surprise that he was panting. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put his legs down-

No. The trade-off was worth it. But wait, what had Light just said?

Light hummed, beginning to pull away. L grabbed Light's arms and kept him in place. "You don't think so?" He demanded. "What was that, Light?"

Light gave him a patient look. "A kiss." L gritted his teeth at having his words turned on him, because no one _did_ that to him. He opened his mouth, but Light continued to turn his words into ammunition against him. "You did say 'fair is fair', right? I was within my rights."

L stopped himself from saying something stupid, but it was difficult. "I did explain myself afterward," he said in a suggestive tone, and Light nodded.

"That was a bit of a test, honestly," Light said, then hesitated. L made an impatient noise, and he continued, "I've never kissed a boy before. I've never kissed anyone I considered a friend before, either, and I wasn't sure what the difference would be." Light licked his lips, seemingly unconsciously, and L's eyes traced the movement involuntarily.

"And your verdict?" L asked when it became apparent that Light was not going to continue.

"Unimportant," Light said with a tone of finality. "I don't even care that you're male, or that you're older, or that you're L. But I do care that you've taken an interest when you've only interacted with me for—what, a week? And that most of what you know about me is gleaned from hacking and spying."

L opened his mouth to argue, but didn't know what to say to that just yet. He could, of course, come up with _something_- he was a genius, after all. But so was Light, and Light was nodding as if L had just agreed with him. "You know what I look like, and what the files have told you, and what little you've seen of me during the investigation. You have no idea what I'm like as a person, but you've been building me up as some kind of idol in your mind with what information you do have." Light paused, then gave L a significant look. "Sound like someone else you know?"

L bristled. "If Light Yagami is comparing me to Kira-"

"Not Kira," Light said firmly. "Teru Mikami, who thought he knew me from hearing me at a party and reading a few of my old school essays, and decided to assign unwarranted status to the imaginary Light Yagami in his mind." Light frowned thoughtfully and looked away from L's face, but he didn't look over his shoulder this time- he looked instead at the detective's left hand, which he picked up with both of his, and turned it over thoughtfully. He did this in silence for several minutes before saying, "Wait. Just... wait."

L nodded, content to study Light's face and revel in his olive hands over his pale one. He left it there in Light's grasp, even as he said slowly, "You kissed Misa Amane."

Light's hands paused and his brow furrowed for less than a second, then his hands were moving and his brow was smooth as he said, "No, I didn't."

"Valentine's edition of _Teen Queen_," L said, tone careful, so that he wouldn't cause Light to compare him once again to his stalker. "The picture was there. Talking about your tragic love affair."

Light shook his head, his lips quirked a little at hearing the great detective L say the words 'Teen Queen' in such utter seriousness. "She did kiss me during the photo shoot..." Light frowned, hands stilling. "She didn't take the rejection well." _Neither did I._

"You did reject her," L clarified, tension in his shoulders easing a little. _I am so hopeless._

"Yes," Light said, the look on his face telling L that he knew exactly what was going on in his head, and that he disapproved of it. Still, he elaborated, "She started shouting, and I had another panic attack." Light blinked a few times in surprise as L withdrew his hand, then looked at L's serious expression.

"How many have you had?" L asked urgently, voice back in the 'detective monotone' that said he meant business.

"Just two. You were there for the first."

"You should see a doctor."

Light grimaced. "That's what Mochizuki said. My manager," he elaborated at L's puzzled look. "She's the one who talked me down before I hyperventilated."

L frowned. "And then there's that. Light, the rise of this second Kira should be enough reason on its own to stop putting your name and face everywhere, but if this new person _is_ connected to Misa Amane in any way, you could be in very real danger. Not to mention the risk of someone finding out about your connections to the Kira investigation if they dug a little deeper."

"As it happens, the Valentine's day photo shoot led to a series of events that voided the contract, so I won't be taking any more pictures," Light said easily, glossing over the details. "And my last live modeling session is on the 20th. I'll have enough money saved up to pay for Sherlock's training then."

L began to put an ample amount of sugar in his tea, even though it was well on its way to being too cool to be enjoyable. "Why didn't you ask your parents? You're getting a full scholarship to To-Oh, after all."

Light raised an eyebrow, then decided not to ask how L knew that he was getting a full scholarship. "Sherlock's my dog and my responsibility. I should handle his expenses myself."

"You are too noble, Light," L sighed.

"No, I'm not," Light said dismissively, returning to his own tea. "I'm just clever enough to make my egotism look like altruism."

L's lips quirked into a tiny smile, which he hid behind his tea. "I will pay for your dog's training. I don't want you going back."

Light shook his head. "First, no, I won't let you. Second, the class is expecting me—I have to go."

L frowned at Light, thinking. "Then I'm coming with you."

"_What?"_

L raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected the reaction to be quite so strong... and what a fantastic shade of red Light was turning, now.

"No!" Light said quickly. "No, you are not coming with me."

A small smirk was forming on L's lips now. "I have made up my mind, Light. You won't bend on attending the class, and I will not bend on attending the class with you."

Light frowned dramatically ran a hand down the front of his hair, smoothing it down in what looked like an unconscious gesture. _I am so screwed._


	39. February 20th

**Author's note: I didn't know I was referencing a movie until after I finished typing. Red, no, blue!**

February 20th, 2004

L blinked rapidly, not used to the feeling of contacts. He was currently hiding around the corner from Light's house, waiting for him to come out so he could follow him to the art class he was modeling for.

L straightened (and it felt very odd to stand up straight) as Light exited his house, a bag slung over his shoulder. Light apparently saw the motion, because he looked over almost immediately. He stilled for a moment, then laughed.

"I almost didn't recognize you," he said, walking down to meet L on the street. L placed his hands in his pockets casually. He felt a breeze on his neck for the first time in a long time (and that was odd too, because his hair was normally there). Light reached L and touched the neat brown hair on L's head. "A wig? It feels real."

"It defeats the point of wearing a disguise if you insist on declaring that I am wearing a disguise," L said. Light raised his eyebrows.

"Is that an Osaka accent?" He tilted his head, smiling, and pulled down L's sunglasses a little to take a peek at his eyes. "Brown. I like the gray better."

L pushed up his sunglasses, unamused. "Are you going to lead the way, or will I have to deduce the route myself?"

Light grimaced. "I'm surprised you don't already know where it is. You really don't have to go. You should go... get cake, or something."

"The more you try to talk me out of this, the more I want to see it."

Light sighed. "Fine... It's this way." Light spun on his heel and began walking quickly away from L, shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

L watched Light walk silently, contemplating his words from two days before. Light was acting like nothing had happened, and L wasn't sure exactly what to do about that. He understood Light's reasoning, of course, even if he didn't agree with it. And he didn't agree with it, not at all.

But if Light wanted L to get to know him, L had no problem with that. He'd prove that he did like Light for who he was, even if it was completely horrible for him to do so. L was a horrible person, sometimes.

"Light."

Light glanced back, slowing down a little and falling into pace with him. "Not reconsidering, are you?" He asked, not sounding too hopeful.

L shook his head, then asked seriously, "What is your favorite color?"

"I- What?"

"What is your favorite color?" L repeated patiently, studying and reveling in the astounded expression on Light's face.

"..._Why_?"

"Light has made the claim that I do not like him enough as a person, because I do not know him. I am attempting to get to know him."

Light shook his head, amazed that L was giving him a look that suggested that _Light_ was the one being weird here. "I don't know."

L stared. "Light does not know his favorite color."

"It's not something I think about," Light said defensively. "Besides, what could my favorite color possibly tell you about me as a person? For that matter, who _asks _that? I know I'm younger than you, but I'm not _five._"

"It's not an unreasonable question," L argued.

Light huffed. "Fine. What's _your _favorite color, _Ryuzaki?_"

"I asked first," L said quickly, trying to cover up his lack of an answer, but Light was far too smart for that.

"Exactly," Light said, smirking. "You don't know, because it's not something you think about. When you observe things in daily life, you're not judging them for the worthiness of their colors, you're judging their usefulness." The smirk slid effortlessly into an easy smile. "That said, I like earth tones. Browns. Reds. Greens."

L frowned, thinking. "I..." He thought of things he liked, besides Light, and puzzles- which were the same thing, really. He liked sweets, but those didn't have a specific color. He certainly wasn't about to tell Light that he liked pink, because it was the color of strawberry cake. So what else? What colors did he like? "Why earth tones?" L asked, stalling for time.

Light smiled slyly, but said, "I live in Tokyo. There are trees in parks and things, but it's not the same as real nature. Surrounded by steel buildings and neon lights, colors like that are calming."

L nodded. That made sense, of course. So what calmed- oh. That should have been obvious, really. "Grey." L said, firmly.

Light must have sensed the power and determination behind that single word, because he raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

L gave him a considering look, then decided that he might as well tell him. He wasn't a suspect this time, after all. "I spent several years of my childhood in Britain. It's mostly overcast there, and everything has a bit of a grey tint to it, even on sunny days. It's not particularly beautiful, but I travel all over the world, and-" L cut himself off, feeling as if he was rambling. "Grey is home."

They reached the art classroom, and Light drifted away to a screen at the back of the room. L hovered in the doorway, observing. The place smelled like paint.

"Friend of Light's?" L turned to face a plump middle-aged woman with a smudge of charcoal on her face.

"...Yes."

The woman smiled a little, then said, "Nice glasses. Go ahead and take a seat at the back of the class, we'll start as soon as Light's ready. Normally I have a demonstration to begin, but because this is his last class, I'm letting them make the most of their time with him."

"Ready?"

The woman's smile broadened, and L got the feeling that he had missed something. "Light didn't tell you, did he." It was a statement.

"Tell me what?" L was getting frustrated. He wasn't used to not knowing everything in a situation, and it was annoying.

The woman didn't answer, just wandered around the classroom to talk to her students. L didn't have to wait long to find out, however. Light emerged from behind the screen after a few minutes. In a bathrobe.

Light glanced briefly at L, eyes wide, then determinedly avoided looking in his direction as he walked towards the table in the center of the room, lay down a blanket, and let his robe drop.

L stared at the ceiling, mouth dry. Was this a test of his resolve, to prove that he did want Light for himself, and not some ideal he had built up? But how was it fair that a room full of middle-aged housewives who fancied themselves artists got to see Light, but L didn't? L frowned, fixing his gaze more firmly on the ceiling.

If anything killed his attraction, that thought was it. He most certainly did not want to see Light naked because he was modeling for an art class. He wanted to see him because...

_You might never get another chance,_ L reminded himself. _He told you to wait. He didn't make any promises._

_But telling me to wait suggests that I _will_ get a chance. If he didn't plan to give me a chance, he would have disillusioned me from the start._

Bolstered by this thought, L turned all the way around, watching the art students instead of Light. None of them, he was glad to see, were ogling Light any more than was necessary for their drawings. A few of them shot him odd looks—probably because of the sunglasses. The teacher herself stared at him unabashedly, and, catching his gaze, raised her eyebrows with a smirk and a glance in Light's direction. L frowned and cocked his head as if to say, _'Yeah, so?'_

Apparently this was the right thing to do, because the woman nodded in approval and went about her business. L was glad she did- watching her and studying the other students in the class helped him forget that Light Yagami was right behind him, sans clothing.

He kept his back turned for the entire class, until Light was once again dressed and had tapped him on the shoulder to tell him that it was safe to turn around.


	40. February 23rd

**Author's note: You know you've been writing Death Note fanfiction when you start typing 'He flipped the Lights on'. Ah, muscle memory. In regards to this chapter, I'd just like to say that I'm not trying to make light of anyone's faith by what Mikami says in this chapter. He's not right in the head, you see. Also, if Maia is still reading this: JAM?**

February 23rd, 2004

Willium Q. Shaym Institution

It had been easy once Beyond had bit him.

Mikami had not understood at first, so blinded was he by pain, but it became clear what the other man had intended when he had been taken to the infirmary of the institution. The various doctors and orderlies had been panicked, disorganized, and distracted enough to not even notice as Teru Mikami hid scalpels on his person.

They had stitched up his face as best they could and sent him along with a promise that Beyond Birthday would be muzzled, never to so much as speak to Mikami again. But Mikami knew better.

Beyond Birthday was a soldier of God now, and he would be made free just as Mikami would be made free... because Mikami would make him free.

He had had to wait for things to die down first, however. After B had bit him, he and Mikami had been watched very closely. And then there was that questioning a little while ago... They had found most of the scalpels then, but not all of them. No, Mikami, in his endless devotion to his God, had managed to hide and keep one of them.

And Mikami could wait no longer. Earlier that night, as he had been taken back to his cell, he had pulled the scalpel on the orderly and killed him.

Killing someone with his bare hands was very different from purging them with the Death Note. It was difficult, and messy, but equally rewarding. Mikami felt the warm blood flowing over his hands, and it was blood spilled in the name of his God. So he had killed his guard, and the guards in the hall, and all of the other guards who had come to stop him, and taken their keys and identification, in the name of God.

"My God," Mikami incanted as he strolled through the halls of the institution, trailing his fingers along the wall, searching, searching... "Hallowed be your name. Just kingdom come, your will be done, to make this earth a heaven."

Mikami halted at a heavy door and began to disarm the lock. In the security center of the institution, an alarm was going off. Flashing lights and bells went off, but there was no one to respond to them. No one living, in any case.

Mikami paused to wipe the blood off of his hands, then swung the door open. "Protect the innocent, and punish those who would violate that protection." He flipped on the lights on.

From within his restraints, Beyond Birthday smiled widely.

"And lead us into a pure future, and deliver us from evil," Mikami continued, trailing blood not his own as he strode forward to release Beyond from his restraints. "Divine is your kingdom. Power and glory to you, forever and ever." The last restraint fell. "Amen."

B tugged the gag out of his mouth with an odd chuckle. "Did you come up with that yourself?" Mikami didn't respond, and B trailed his eyes over his form, stained in red. B licked his lips. "Is that raspberry?"

Luxury hotel, Tokyo

"Dead... _All _dead?"

Watari nodded somberly. "Yes. Two escaped- Teru Mikami and Beyond Birthday."

_Not good._ "Do we have the security footage?"

"It's been destroyed."

_Worse._ L sat crouched, thumb in his mouth, working out just what could have happened. "They're working together, that's clear enough. Beyond must be manipulating Mikami- Mikami should hate him. What could he- Me. He talked Mikami into helping him by promising to help him get revenge on me. That bite... camouflage? A distraction? No. An opportunity. Mikami must have gotten a weapon that day, then waited until the opportunity presented itself... even I didn't expect that he was capable of murdering twenty plus guards with his bare hands..." L bit his thumb. "Who knows what B is planning. Do they know about the second Kira?... Could they be responsible? No. Impossible... If they had access to a Death Note, I would already be dead. They'll find out soon enough. They'll come to Japan... They'll be aiming for Light and me at first, but with the new Kira, they'll almost certainly try to find the new Kira, in order to use him to help get to me- and the new Kira will help them, because I'm a common enemy." L yanked his thumb away from his mouth, making uneasy eye contact with Watari, who looked grave. "If they find Kira before we do, I will die."

London, England

"Kira," B tried the word out on his tongue, staring down at the newspaper he had picked up off of a nearby bench.

Mikami glanced at him from under his large hat and glasses. "Yes?"

"Oh, no," B's lips stretched into a wide, predatory smile. "Not you. There's a new one, you see."

"_What?"_

"Henh, henh, henh."

Tokyo, Japan

L turned away from the many televisions he had set up, each one displaying a high-traffic area of Tokyo. He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial. Light answered on the first ring.

"Have you found anything?"

"Not on the Kira investigation, no. I'm afraid you won't like this news."

"I don't like half of the things you tell me."

L swallowed. He did not want to be the one to have to tell Light this... he suddenly realized that this wasn't a conversation that he should be holding over the phone. Too late now, he supposed. Might as well get it over with. "Teru Mikami has escaped from prison."

There was a long silence on the line. L knew that Light had not hung up, but the lack of response was troubling. Damn it, he should have gone to see him.

"...Please tell me that this is a terrible joke."

Light's voice was shaky and pleading. L shook his head, then, because he was on the phone, said, "No. He is now on the loose, accompanied by a dangerous criminal by the name of Beyond Birthday."

"And they're not planning to take up a quiet life on a farm somewhere, I take it."

"As one of them was Kira and both of them have very large grudges against me, I think the chances of that are very slim."

"So you think they'll be coming after you?"

"It's a strong possibility- but they are more likely to attempt to find the second Kira first, then come after me. And, in all likelihood, you."

Light sighed heavily. "Right. _Shit. _Okay. Okay..." Light stood, pacing back and forth in his room. "What can I do? What does Beyond Birthday look like?"

"You can't do anything right now except be vigilant. Don't go anywhere alone, don't go anywhere with Misa Amane, and do _not _say anything negative about Kira in public."

"I can't," Light said quickly, and L was thrown for a moment.

"You can't not say anything negative about Kira in public? I know it's against your principles, Light, but in the name of self-preservation-"

"No, I can't stay away from Misa Amane," Light corrected, sounding incredibly frustrated. "After her stalker incident, she asked if she could visit sometimes, and she's become close to Sayu. Even if I shut myself up at home, I couldn't avoid her without looking suspicious."

L gnawed on his thumb for a moment, then said, "Very well, but be _careful._ As for what Beyond looks like, if you get close enough to him to make out his features, you will most likely already be beyond help. He's a genius whose goal in life was to kill me so that he could _become_ me."

"So he looks like you?"

"More or less."

"Well, fuck."

"You curse a lot."

"Only around you."


	41. February 23rd to March 3rd

_February 23rd, 2004_

_The man who was stalking me has escaped. He is working with a man who wants to kill L. At the same time, the second Kira is rising, and may very well come to work with the pair of them soon._

_So much for this year being peaceful._

_February 28th, 2004_

_I could hardly focus at all in class this week. Mikami and B are doubtless on their way to Japan, and even though high traffic areas and my home are being watched, I can feel myself slipping into the state of perpetual paranoia that overwhelmed me last year. I hope that this can be resolved quickly, or I may never resurface from it, this time._

_I am 18 today. I wonder if I shall ever make it to 19._

March 1st, 2004

Tokyo, Japan

"Kira..." Mikami breathed, peeking out of an alley with his hat and sunglasses obscuring his identity. He looked up at one of the jumbo screens, which was displaying the latest news on Kira's victims. "...I must find you."

B moaned behind him and Mikami twitched, turning to watch as the other man scooped dark red jam into his mouth with his hands. His stomach turned a little at the sight, but Beyond seemed to be enjoying it... perhaps a little too much. B looked up at him, red smearing his lips, and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like some?" Mikami backed up a step as the jar came to be in front of him, but he still caught a whiff of the smell. He wrinkled his nose.

"It smells... rancid and sweet."

B grinned ominously, licking his lips. His eyes drifted to the air above Mikami's head. "The new Kira's ownership of the Death Note will make us unable to see his or her lifespan," Beyond said, lifting the jar and tapping it to loosen the last dregs from the bottom of the jar.

Mikami nodded, watching as the man slurped up the last of the substance with a satisfied smack of his lips. "Where did you get that?"

B glanced at him casually. "I made it." He paused, then chuckled to himself in an odd, forced manner.

Mikami shook his head, turning back to the jumbo screen. He froze. "B!" He said urgently. He fisted the man's sweater and pulled him so that he, too, could see the television screen where an attractive blonde was laughing and posing for the camera.

B stilled, too, then a smirk developed on his face. "Misa Amane... you don't have a life span."

Unheard by all but one, the Shinigami Ryuk roared with delighted laughter.

March 3rd, 2004

"Light, I want to see you," Misa whined into her cell phone. On the other side of the line, Light Yagami frowned.

"Misa, I have to focus on my school work," he lied. "You're free to visit the house if you do so in disguise and are absolutely positive that no one is following you, but I can't go out with you in public. Not to mention the fact that I don't _want_ to go out with you- not the way you want me to."

Misa huffed. "That's just because you don't know me well enough."

"Misa, listen to me. You are a nice, cute girl. You can have anyone you want," Misa puffed up with pride. "Except me."

"But you just said that I'm a nice, cute girl! Don't you like nice, cute girls? I can be bad for you, Light, if that's what you want."

"Misa, I'm just not interested in you like that. You're like a sister, and only like a sister."

"I'm not giving up on you, Light," Misa said stubbornly. "You're mine, and I'm not going to give you up."

There was a long silence on the line, then Light said coldly, "If that's the way you see it, then you're no better than my stalker." He hung up.

Misa groaned as she opened the door to her apartment and locked it behind her. "But I love you..." she sighed, closing her phone and putting it away. She kicked off her heels and padded into her living room in her socks, wanting to catch the airing of her interview from earlier.

She screamed.

There were two men in the room—but her apartment had been locked! Were these men kidnappers? Stalkers? She noted that neither of them had lifespans over their heads, but that did not put her at ease in the slightest. She pulled her Death Note from her bag, clicking open a pen.

"Wh-who are you?" She demanded shakily. "What do you want?"

Mikami stood, surveying Misa with a skeptical eye. "I am Kira."

Misa shook her head. "No, you're not! Kira's gone!" She backed up as Mikami took a step forward. "Don't move!"

Mikami stopped moving, putting up his hands. "I _am_ Kira. L manipulated God into betraying me, putting me in jail and taking my Death Note. Look at my name- you can't see a lifespan because I also own the Death Note, even though it is no longer in my possession. I can see that you don't have a lifespan, with my own Shinigami eyes."

Misa swallowed hard, then nodded reluctantly at the man with the disfigured face. She jabbed her pen in the direction of the odd, wild-looking man next to him. "What about him? Does he have a Death Note, too?"

Mikami frowned thoughtfully. "Beyond Birthday was born with the eyes of a Shinigami."

Beyond nodded readily at this, and Misa relaxed some, but did not put away her Note. "What were you saying," she jabbed the pen at Mikami, "about God? Are you talking about your Shinigami?"

"_His_ Shinigami," Ryuk mumbled under his breath. "Humans, no sense of fear anymore."

"No, _God._ The true God, who bestowed the Death Note upon me, and who shall bring about the end of false gods, and reign supreme in a bright, shining new world. Light Yagami."

Misa blinked once, twice. "You know Light? What does Light have to do with this?"

Mikami looked surprised that she recognized the name, but seized on it. "If you know Light, then you surely know of his brilliance, don't you? His goodness? His sense of justice? All of Kira's work is done for him, in his name!"

Beyond Birthday held his breath- he knew it, he should have killed the idiot and pursued Amane himself. It was one thing for Mikami to drink the Light Yagami Kool-Aid, but

"Yes!" Misa said, understanding dawning on her face like the rising sun. Beyond stopped berating himself, and as Misa went on talking, he tasted satisfaction, sweet on his tongue like home-made jam. "Light is all of those things- that's why I've been continuing Kira's work, because I was sure that that was what he would want!"

"You agree, then, that L needs to be eliminated," Mikami said eagerly. "I've seen his face- I know his name! Give me the note, and I can rid the world of him forever!"

_Oh, no, no. I can't have that._ "Wait," Beyond said quickly. "We should not kill L yet. We need to get him to surrender the other Death Note, first."

"You can control people before they die with the Death Note," Mikami said impatiently. "I'll simply write _L Lawliet dies of a heart attack immediately after giving the Death Note to-"_

Beyond hadn't known that one could do that with the Death Note, but he smiled at Mikami's hesitation, seizing on the opening. "You can't be sure that we would get it without writing one of our names in the Note. If you say something vague, like a Kira supporter- well, there are a lot of those. A servant of God might qualify a priest or a monk, or even someone who is simply pious in their normal day to day life. And if we have him send it to or place it in another location, there is no guarantee that we would be the first to get it." He paused for dramatic effect, then said, "Just think what God's power could do in the wrong hands."

"How do we get the Death Note, then? And kill L?" Misa asked, cradling her Death Note to her chest. Beyond pretended to think, then pretended to be reluctant. "Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't like the idea," Beyond lied, frowning.

"We must do whatever we can. Each day L lives is a day that God cannot reign," Mikami said fiercely. Misa nodded.

"You said, Mikami, that L had manipulated God," Beyond said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And God wants us to do what we must in order to use his tools for a better world, so..." He paused, then seemed to decide to go right ahead and say what he was thinking. "Surely he wouldn't hold it against us if we had to use _him_ to manipulate _L_?"

"Use Light?" Misa frowned disapprovingly. "How?"

"I'm sure that L is watching Light, in case we try to approach him. We can 'kidnap' Light and arrange for L to meet with us on our terms, pretending to use our God as a hostage. He won't _really_ be a hostage, of course, but it _will_ get L to come." _Because if this Light Yagami is important enough to get L to reveal his face, then L will most certainly come._

Mikami shook his head. "I don't like it. Kidnap our God? It's blasphemy."

Misa shot Mikami a funny look, but shook her head as well. "I don't like it, either. I don't think Light would appreciate being kidnapped."

"You can't think that I like the idea, either!" Beyond exclaimed, widening his eyes in a parody of offense. "But it's the only thing I can come up with to get the Death Note, L's death, and our God, all at once."

Misa and Mikami exchanged a look, then nodded slowly. "All right."

"Okay."

"Amen," Beyond said, running his tongue over his teeth.


	42. March 10th to 11th

**Author's note: Does this smell like chloroform to you?**

Amane Residence

March 10, 2004

"Rem?" Misa asked, regarding the Shinigami in the mirror as she brushed out her long blonde hair.

"Yes, Misa?"

"You told me that Gelus died because he wrote in his Death Note in order to extend my lifespan, right?"

Rem gave Misa a long, unreadable look. "That is correct."

Misa turned to face Rem, placing the brush down and looking at her seriously. "Would _you_ die for me, Rem?"

Rem considered for a few long minutes, and Misa shifted uneasily. "Yes," Rem said eventually. "If it came down to your life or mine, I would choose yours. Do you think that you will be killed?"

Misa sighed. "I don't know. I'm really nervous about this whole thing- we've planned for everything, I know, but still... if L could fool B, and Mikami, and even Light, what stops him from being able to thwart all three of us together?" Misa shook her head, and turned to pick up her brush. "I'd do anything for Light, and for the name of Kira—even die. But I don't want to die at the hands of L, and have Kira die with me." Misa shot another look at Rem. "Do you swear, Rem, that you'll protect me if anything goes wrong tomorrow? If it looks like I'll die?"

"...I promise, Misa."

In the corridor, Beyond Birthday ran his tongue over his teeth. Now, _that_ little tidbit of information was interesting. So a Shinigami could die, if it used its powers to prolong a human's life instead of cut it short... That took care of a few loose ends, then.

B crept quietly down the hall to the room where Mikami was watching the news and scribbling down the names of criminals.

"Teru," B said urgently, making a show of looking both ways down the hall and closing the door quietly. Mikami looked up, giving Beyond his full attention.

"What is it? Has something happened?"

"No," Beyond said quietly, creeping closer so that he could keep his voice as low as possible. "I was just thinking about tomorrow- and about Misa's involvement."

Mikami's eyes went flat, and his lips thinned, the way they had for the past several days whenever Misa entered the room. It was clear to B that Mikami disliked Misa- whether for her connection to Light or because her devotion did not stem from a desire to serve him as if he were a God, but rather a misplaced romantic interest, B did not know or care. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Mikami was willing to believe the worst of Misa, and that's what was necessary.

"What about it?"

B frowned theatrically. If there was one thing he had had time to do in prison, it was rehearse these facial expressions so well that he could pull them off flawlessly. "I think she's doing this for the wrong reasons, and that she might crack under pressure. If our God does anything to shake her faith—and he very well might, because he's being manipulated by L—she might try to act against us."

Mikami tensed, eyes hard, but the look was not directed at B. "That cannot be allowed to happen."

"No," B agreed, then said hesitantly, "I suppose I could try to stop her, if it came to that..."

"No." Mikami said firmly. "No, I will stop her."

"You are truly God's most worthy servant," B said, rising and beginning to make his way from the room. _Ah, the fruits of malice and obsession,_ B thought, flicking his tongue over his teeth. _They would make a sweet jam._

Yagami Residence

March 11th, 2004. 3:47 pm

"Misa? Come on in," Sayu said, welcoming in the uneasy-looking girl with a calming smile. "I'm sure you were hoping to see Light, but he's not home yet."

Misa stepped over the threshold uncertainly, clutching her purse to her body. "I thought you had clubs today, Sayu. Shouldn't you still be at school?"

Sayu blushed a little, but said, "I'm sort of skipping today- there's this new movie out, and my friend and I want to go see it, but there's no way our parents would let us go, so we're going while they think we're still at school." Sayu took a deep breath, then smiled sheepishly. "You won't tell, will you?"

"No," Misa said, smiling reassuringly. "Not a soul. Your mother's not here?"

"No- Sherlock's started his training, so Mom's off to pick him up. She won't be back for a while."

"I see... will you be leaving soon?"

"Don't want to be alone in the house, huh? I'll wait with you- I'm actually meeting up with Shiori here, anyway."

Misa nodded absently, thinking furiously. "When will she get here?"

Sayu gave Misa a funny look, then rocked on her heels with a sly, understanding smile. "I get it. You _do_ want to be alone with Light, after all." Sayu frowned. "Misa, you really should give up, you know. This can't make you happy."

"No, I- I was just wondering if you had time for a cup of tea with me, actually. You know, girl talk."

Sayu smiled. "Yeah, sure! She won't be here for a while yet. Here, I'll just grab some tea from the pantry..."

Misa waited until Sayu had stepped into the pantry, then quickly shut the door and turned the thumb lock on the only door in the house that locked from the outside.

"Wha?-" The handle jiggled, then Sayu laughed. "Very funny, Misa. Let me out."

"I really am sorry about this, Sayu, but it's best that you don't get in the way," Misa told the door, pushing a small nearby table to block the door further.

"Misa? Misa, let me out!"

Misa turned and walked quickly away from the sound of Sayu's shouts, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her. She proceeded down the walkway and looked to the side, sighing with relief as she saw Light approaching her.

"Misa?" He was frowning heavily. "What are you doing here? In broad daylight, and looking like yourself!..."

"Misa wasn't going to be here for long!..." Misa said, slipping into third person in her nervousness. "It's just that Sayu forgot something on her last visit, and Misa wanted to return it to her..." Misa fished in her purse.

Light sighed. "Sayu has clubs today, she won't be home until later. Why don't you give it to me, and I can return it to her? And you can leave." Light said, placing the emphasis on the last statement.

Misa nodded. "That's a good idea, here it is..." She withdrew a cloth and pressed it firmly to Light's nose and mouth. Light drew a startled breath, which was, of course, a bad idea. Misa could see the dizziness take hold, and even as Mikami and B stepped forward to catch him, Misa murmured, "I'm so sorry about this, Light."

Luxury hotel suite, Tokyo

"No," L said, staring at the view from the camera placed outside the Yagami home. "No, no, no, no, no. No."

Why hadn't they considered this? Why hadn't they considered the possibility that Misa Amane might be Kira? And of course, she had just the right amount of respect and admiration for Light to be able to accept him as a sort of God-like figure, the way Mikami had painted him.

L's fingers flew over the keyboard, tracking the progress of the car through traffic cameras. His phone rang, and he continued typing with one hand as he flicked it open. "What?"

"I'm putting Chief Yagami through," Watari said.

"Ryuuzaki, the station just got an anonymous tip that said that God would be waiting for his gift, with an address. Please tell me that that _doesn't_ mean what I think it means."

"If you think it means that Misa Amane just incapacitated your daughter and abducted your son with the help of Kira and a highly dangerous serial killer, then yes, it does mean what you think it means. Give Watari that address, Chief Yagami, and meet me there."

"Yes." They both hung up, wasting no time on pleasantries. It was equally clear to both of them that they might already be too late.


	43. March 11th

March 11th, 2004. 4:57 pm

Light groaned as he awoke, feeling nauseous. This feeling was not at all abated by the gag in his mouth-

The gag in his mouth?

Light's eyes widened as he took stock of exactly where he was. He was not, as he had first thought, asleep in class, or at his desk at home. The uncomfortable position was not from falling asleep in a chair, but rather because he was now _tied_ to a chair.

"Our God is awake!"

Light shuddered, the nauseous feeling doubling. He recognized that voice. The full implications of this situation hit him all at once- Misa had knocked him out, was working with Mikami and Beyond Birthdya, and that meant-

That meant that Amane Misa was the second Kira.

Light tested the strength of his bonds, fighting panic. No, the ropes tying him to the chair were too tight, but the gag was looser. He should be able to spit it out, if he worked at it for enough time...

"I really am sorry about this, Light," Misa said quietly, kneeling daintily in front of his chair. "But it has to be done, in order to kill L and make this world a better place for you." She made eye contact, and her look was pleading. Light glared. "I know you're being manipulated by L," Misa said, "but I saw the look on your face when you said that your..." She whispered the word, "_stalker_ was in an institution, and I could tell that you wished he was dead. I can help you do that, Light. Kira will do that for you- you just have to let him. Me. Us."

Light tried to tell Misa that she was wrong, that she was working with his stalker and that he should be put to death for mass murder, but first he had to get rid of this damn gag!

5:12 pm

"An abandoned warehouse?" Matsuda asked, surprised. "They actually have those?"

"I imagine B selected it for dramatic effect," L observed, handing pistols to Matsuda and Chief Yagami. "Not to mention that the Death Note will work at any range, while our aim will diminish over distance."

"Did you really bring the Death Note, L?" Soichiro Yagami asked, glancing at the book held loosely in the detective's hand. L shook his head.

"A very good replica. Now, if there are no more questions, we should save your son."

The other two men nodded, and, hats and sunglasses in place, all three of them crept into the open door of the warehouse.

Beyond Birthday smiled as he saw the figures creep in on the other side of the vast space, and drew up next to Light Yagami for the first time. The boy blinked rapidly a few times, then redoubled his efforts in working at the gag. _Good boy,_ Beyond thought, smiling. He forced a dark laugh, but was unsatisfied with the result- the boy simply gave him a disdaining look.

Oh, well. B had known in needed work. "Don't worry, _God,"_ he said, reaching forward as if to tuck a strand of hair away from the teenager's face. "It'll all be over quite soon." As he drew his hand back, B made sure to loosen the gag just enough that Light would be able to remove it. Satisfied, he drew forward with Mikami and Misa to confront the three people who had just entered.

Misa cradled the Death Note in her arms, pen poised. "Please put your guns on the floor," Misa said graciously. "And hand over the Death Note, please."

The three reluctantly put their guns on the floor, but L made no move to hand over the notebook. Mikami spoke, in a tone that made him sound like a priest in a confessional, "We already have your names. If you do as we ask, there is no need for the innocent to be punished. You, Soichiro Yagami, and you, Touta Matsuda, were only doing your jobs. Your sins against God may be excused, as long as they are not repeated."

"But not mine," L said calmly. "Of course. I am curious, though, why you decided to abduct your 'God'. If he approved of what you were doing, wouldn't he have come willingly?"

"You're manipulating him," Misa accused, though she did not sound very sure of herself, and glanced back at Light. "You tricked him. I'm avenging him. Light only thinks that he doesn't approve of Kira, but I know he wants bad people to die."

L recalled the conversation when he had informed Light of B's and Mikami's escape, and why Light said he couldn't just stop seeing Misa Amane. "His stalker, I presume?"

Misa looked surprised, then took heart. "Yes! He wants his stalker to die, I can tell!"

Light, with a gagging sputter, finally managed to work the cloth out of his mouth. "Mikami _is _my stalker, Misa!"

Misa jerked, turning around with wide eyes. "What?"

"Didn't you think to ask how he knew me?" He asked, glancing at Mikami and B. It looked like Misa was the only one who was armed- if he could turn her back to his side... "Mikami followed me, and wrote me letters, and left rotten apples-"

"Those were gifts!" Mikami said, looking shocked and hurt. "Gifts of my devotion! This is L's work!"

"He's not even denying it! Misa, be reasonable! You _know _this is wrong!"

Misa shifted from foot to foot, looking to each of the faces in the room, grip on the Death Note slack.

"Mikami," Beyond said in a warning tone, and Mikami nodded seriously.

"Yes. Her blasphemy has gone on long enough," he said, businesslike, then launched himself at Misa, his hands going for her throat. Misa dropped the Death Note in surprise, crashing to the ground and flailing wildly in a vain attempt to knock Mikami off of her.

There was a minute of struggle- Misa's flailing became weaker and weaker. Suddenly Mikami tensed, gasping. His hands left Misa's throat to clutch at his chest.

"God," he rasped weakly, then keeled over to the side, still. Misa lay on the floor, bruises forming on her neck, and seemingly unconscious. Next to her head was a pile of ash, and a Death Note.

"Well, now," B said, scooping a Death Note off of the ground. "That mess is taken care of. I don't want to use this, of course," he said, gesturing vaguely with the weapon, "but I will, if you two don't leave. I can't have you interfering, of course."

"Go," L said, before they could protest. "You'll just get in the way. Go."

The other two men hesitated, but left, slowly. They hovered outside the door, unarmed and feeling useless.

"Very good, L. Now if you'll just give up that spare gun you've hidden on your person," B said, moving to stand behind Light, "we'll be able to settle this thing like men."

L did not seem surprised that B knew about the gun. He drew it, but instead of casting it aside, leveled it at B and clicked off the safety.

B clucked and ducked down a little, so that all the vital parts of his body were covered by Light's, using him as a human shield. "Oh no no, I don't think so. You don't want Light to get hurt, do you?"

Light stared at L. The detective's hand began to lower, and Light bared his teeth at him before mouthing, "Do it."

B, who could not see the interaction from behind Light, could still hear, so L simply shook his head.

"Do it," Light mouthed again. L shook his head once more.

"Don't be selfish," Light mouthed fiercely, but carefully, hoping it got across. Apparently it did, because L glared.

"I can't," he mouthed, eyes cautiously on the outline of B's huddled form.

"Do it," Light repeated again.

L did not move for a long moment, then leveled the gun at Light's chest- far enough from his heart to be sure it wouldn't kill him instantly, but unable at this distance to know for sure that he wouldn't graze a lung. He shot Light a pleading look. Light nodded tersely.

L closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. There was a bang, a thud of someone hitting the floor, a scream...

A snarl?

L's eyes snapped open.

Light was on the floor, still tied to the chair and looking dazed from what was probably a minor blow to the head. The bullet was lodged safely in the wall behind him, and B...

Was being mauled by a dog.


	44. March 11th to 14th

March 11th, 2004

"Good boy, Sherlock!" Sayu Yagami called, entering the warehouse with her parents and a flock of police officers. She whistled, and Sherlock came running back to her. A police officer quickly cuffed B, who was bleeding profusely and looked as if a few of his bones had been broken. Misa Amane was being helped onto a stretcher. "Good dog, who's a good dog!"

"Sayu?" Light asked, disbelieving, from the floor of the warehouse. "What are you doing here? How did you know what was going on?"

Sayu scoffed. "I have no idea what's going on. Misa locked me in the kitchen cupboard, and Shiori and Mom found me a little while later- we found your bag and guessed at what might have happened. Shiori called the police, and Mom and I brought Sherlock with us to find you, just in case."

Light processed this for a moment. "...But, how did you know where to go?"

Sayu gave Light a look that said that he had just asked a completely stupid question, and that she was only humoring him by answering him. "I put a tracker in your journal. Duh."

"You..." Light for once seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Yes, Light, I did. Since you insist on getting yourself into trouble all the time, I really had no choice. And what else do you have on your person every day, but that you would never think to check for a tracking device? Your journal," She said, working on untying the ropes as she explained this. "It wasn't cheap, either. Unlike you, however, I'm not too proud to ask mom and dad for money."

"You're unbelievable."

"You're welcome."

March 12th, 2004

"I give up. Why haven't you interrogated me about what happened yet?" Light asked, giving in to his curiosity.

Sayu raised an eyebrow, then mumbled around her chopsticks, "Would you tell me, if I asked?"

"No."

"And is that because you don't want to, or because you're not allowed?"

"Both."

"Exactly," Sayu said, scooping more food into her mouth with an almost complete lack of grace. "Besides," she mumbled, swallowing. "I have a pretty good guess about who that dark haired guy is."

Light's stomach dropped. "You do."

Sayu nodded, pointing at Light with her chopsticks. "You drew him in your sketchbook, and I may have seen the name Ryuzaki once or twice when I put the tracker in your diary. But the deciding thing was really Sherlock- he still doesn't like people he hasn't met before, but he didn't make a move toward him. That means he's seen him before- which almost certainly means that he's the one who gave him to you." Sayu pointed her chopsticks to the ceiling, ready to deliver her verdict. "He's your boyfriend!"

Light coughed. That was not at all what he was expecting- and surely the shock was the reason he was blushing, not because... because...

There was nothing for it. Stubborn and hard-headed and immature and _weird_ as L was, Light couldn't help liking him.

Light coughed again, then cleared his throat. "Yes. Something like that."

March 14th, 2004

"Congratulations, Light."

Light turned from his family, nodding to the unmasked detective and Watari, who were only slightly conspicuous in the large mass of families and friends in the aftermath of the graduation ceremony.

"Thank you."

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami," L said politely, "but I'd like to borrow Light for a while, if that's okay."

Light and his father both nodded, and Light's mother did so after a moment as well, though she looked confused. Light led L out of the auditorium and out into the courtyard of the school.

L slipped his hands into his pockets, and Light mirrored him as he said, "Yes?"

"Mikami is dead, as you know," L said in his business monotone. "B will most likely also be dead, soon. Misa Amane will receive psychological help during her lifelong stay in prison."

Light hummed, having expected most of this. "I don't know that Misa deserves a life sentence," he said lightly, because it was true. "She was manipulated by Mikami, and by B."

"She took the mantel of Kira on her own, before their manipulations," L said coldly. "She is not responsible for quite the number of deaths that Kira was, but she did kill more than fifty people, Light. She is not innocent by any stretch of the imagination, and a life sentence is generous."

"If that's true," Light said, frowning deeply, "why wasn't Mikami given the death sentence in the first place?"

"Aside from his apparent insanity? Revealing the true extent of his crimes would have been too dangerous. As you said, the governments would find a way to use his existence to their own advantage. It seemed a good enough compromise, at the time, to make sure he was as small a threat as possible, even if that meant keeping him alive."

"What if Misa talks?"

"Misa will not talk, and if she does, she will be dismissed as a raving mad woman. In any case, there are no more Beyond Birthdays to further poison her mind, help her escape, and attempt to use her for revenge."

Light nodded. "If you had wanted to tell me any of this, though, you would have had me come to the debriefing you gave to Matsuda and my father."

L nodded as well, giving Light that stare that made him feel very, very bare. "I have come up with a suitable counter-argument toward your belief that I do not like Light Yagami for Light Yagami, and not some ideal of him I have in my mind."

Light stiffened, then swallowed. "Oh?"

"Yes. When I first met Light Yagami, I saw him in the worst light possible. He was a suspect, then having a panic attack, and then vomiting." Light winced, but nodded. "I was not attracted to those things. But I was attracted to Light's wit, and beauty, and strength." L paused. "And also, the cursing. But if that does not convince Light that I like him for him, then he should remember that I read his diary. And still have it."

Light frowned thoughtfully. No, he hadn't considered that. In fact, "Why _do_ you like me, after reading all of that?"

"Because," L said, feeling a victory coming on, "Light Yagami is stubborn, smart, paranoid, vulgar, strong, passionate, manipulative, and a good friend."

L hesitated a moment, then drew his hand from his pocket and pulled Light's from his, intertwining their fingers with a daring, deliberate look. Light let him do this, feeling the corners of his lips quirking into a smile. "Not because I'm perfect and the embodiment of justice."

"I would not want you if you were perfect," L said dismissively. "Besides- _I_ am the embodiment of justice."

Light laughed softly, nodding. "I suppose."

L nodded as well, fixing Light with the penetrating gaze that he was beginning to become accustomed to. "I have explained myself. I believe," L's hand squeezed gently around Light's. "That you have a verdict- one that you dismissed as unimportant, and which I think is very important."

"Fair is fair," Light conceded, studying their intertwined hands to keep from faltering under L's unwavering gaze. "Although now I find myself in the opposite situation, where I hardly know you well enough to be able to judge."

L made an impatient noise. "From what you do know."

Light watched L from the corner of his eye. "I like you very much."

"Ah." L tugged on Light's hand, and for once they both kissed each other at the same time. It was clumsy, at first, but after a moment Light got the hang of kissing a boy, and L got the hang of kissing anyone. L tugged on Light's hand again, and this time he did not pull away, but followed the tug. Light ran his tongue along L's lip, and L hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth. Light's tongue brushed against his, gently, just enough to coax it out and into his own mouth. L's mind, normally followingseveral trains of thought at once, had gone worryingly blank.

Light pulled back again, leaning his forehead on L's. "Breathe," he reminded L, panting. L placed a small kiss on the side of Light's mouth in response, then frowned. "What is it?"

"I can't take you with me." It was a statement, but Light knew that L meant it as a question.

"No, you can't," Light agreed, and L nodded glumly. "You'll just have to really stay in contact, this time."

"And find as many cases in Japan as possible," L added, tugging on a strand of Light's hair with apparent fascination.

"That, too." Light gently took L's hand from his hair.

"And right now..." L gave Light's hair up as a lost cause, and returned to placing small kisses at the corner of Light's mouth.

Light pecked the side of L's mouth in return. "Right now?"

"You have spring break." Another kiss.

"Yes."

"And I am here now."

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for?"

Light pretended to draw away. "I should really tell my parents-"

L was not in the mood to play along. "I don't think so." He caught Light in his arms, and really, he was much stronger than he looked. "I told you before- I can't ever leave you alone, now."


End file.
